Harry Potter y La Reina de Belleza
by zorry2000
Summary: Esta es una historia que pudo pasar. Al fin y al cabo, magos o brujas, nuestrosa amigos son adolescentes, y aquí pondrán a prueba la amistad que los une, y el amor que sienten, al estar rodeados de dulces tentaciones
1. Capítulo uno: La Invitación

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo uno: La Invitación

Había amanecido. Era viernes, y todo el mundo tenía ya planes para divertirse durante el fin de semana. Hermione Granger se levantó de la cama y, como de costumbre, le correspondió despertar a su amiga Ginny Weasley, para procurar no llegar tarde a clase. Estaba peculiarmente contenta porque sabía que su novio Ron Weasley la llevaría a divertirse después de clases, y eso le encantaba por lo enamorada que estaba del pelirrojo hermano de Ginny, quien a su vez era novia del chico más popular de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, y también tenía sus propios planes para pasarla bien el fin de semana a su lado.

— ¡Vamos Ginny, levántate ya! — le decía la castaña —. Como ya es tarde, vamos a tener que bañarnos juntas para ahorrar tiempo. ¡Vamos, arriba!

Ginny se levantó con desgano, los entrenamientos de quidditch la tenían agotada y requería dormir un poco más para recuperarse, pero dentro de sí sabía que no tenía caso seguir en la cama, pues su amiga se encargaría de hacerla llegar a tiempo a clases, así tuviera que sacarla en pijama. Medio dormida aún se agarró del brazo de Hermione, y se dirigieron al cuarto de baño. Mientras se duchaban, Ginny se fijó en las formas del cuerpo de su amiga, y le picó la curiosidad. La veía diferente, pues ya no tenía cuerpo de adolescente, a pesar de su edad. Su silueta se había afinado, y aunque era naturalmente delgada, sus curvas se pronunciaban ya dándole formas de mujer adulta, mientras que el cuerpo de ella, aunque se comenzaba a tornear por el ejercicio del quidditch, no se veía tan desarrollado como el de la castaña. Mientras se secaban, la pelirroja se atrevió a preguntarle algunas cosas al respecto.

— Mione, amiga… no sé cómo tomarás esto, pero allá va, ¿qué talla usas ahora de sostén?

— ¿Eh? — dijo Hermione tomada por sorpresa —. Pues… hace poco comencé a usar copa C… porque la B ya me apretaba un poco y me dolía…

Al contestar, por pudor la castaña se cubrió instintivamente el busto, a pesar de que su amiga y ella ya se tenían bastante confianza, y no era la primera vez que se veían desnudas una a la otra. Lo que Ginny no sabía, era que Hermione sentía cierta vergüenza por haberse desarrollado así en tan poco tiempo, a la vez que le envidiaba a su amiga los torneados y finos músculos que empezaban a notársele a la pelirroja.

— Vaya — dijo Ginny con algo de melancolía —, yo aún uso copa A, y todavía me vienen mis corpiños de niña…

Ginny se quedó mirando sus propios pechos, que aunque no eran tan exageradamente pequeños, no se comparaban con los de su amiga.

— No te preocupes Ginny — le dijo Hermione —. Aún somos jóvenes, ya crecerán. Además, con el ejercicio…

— ¡Con el ejercicio me estoy convirtiendo en un chico! — dijo la pelirroja levantándose del banquillo, dejando caer la toalla que la cubría — ¡Mírame Hermione, por Dios, solo músculos por todos lados! ¡A buena hora me vino a gustar el quidditch! ¡Y todo por querer gustarle más a Harry!

— Cálmate Ginny, por favor — le dijo la castaña tratando de tranquilizarla —. A Harry le gustas tal como eres, tú misma me has dicho que él siempre te demuestra lo mucho que le atraes.

— Sí, pero, ¿qué va a pasar el día que tengamos intimidad? ¿Tú crees que le siga atrayendo una chica con cuerpo de jugador profesional? En cambio, mírate; tú sí que tienes un cuerpo como para lucirlo. Ya me imagino la cara de Ron el día que te vea con lencería…

— ¡Ginny, no me digas esas cosas! Me avergüenzo tan sólo de pensarlo…

— Ay Hermione… No me vayas a salir ahora con que te daría pena mostrarle tu cuerpo a mi hermano. Si sigue como va su amor, eso tendrá que pasar alguna vez.

— Pasará el día en que nos casemos, si todo va bien. No antes.

— No seas santurrona ¿Qué nunca has tenido una fantasía, en la que te veas haciendo el amor con Ron? Yo he tenido muchas con Harry…

La castaña se puso de mil colores, y bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada. Lo que decía Ginny era cierto, ella sí había fantaseado con tener intimidad con el pelirrojo, e incluso había soñado por las noches con eso, despertando húmeda al otro día.

— Pues… no lo sé, creo que, llegado el momento; ya no me daría pena… — dijo Hermione, retomando la conversación.

— ¿Ves? Es porque tú sí tienes un cuerpo hermoso que mostrar, en cambio yo…

— Tú también tienes lo tuyo Ginny. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta lucirlo, pero porque crees que eres fea. De acuerdo, tienes músculos, pero no te has fijado que están donde deben estar, y que son estéticos, no toscos como de jugador profesional como tú dices. Anda, mírate al espejo.

Ginny obedeció, y se puso frente al gran espejo que tenían en el baño a mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Su amiga tenía razón, sus músculos no eran toscos, sino que le daban firmeza a sus nacientes curvas, las cuales no eran tan pronunciadas como las de Hermione, pero ya le daban un aire de mujer adulta. Lo que más la impresionó fue el dibujo de sus piernas, que se veían bien torneadas y firmes, debido a la fuerza que hacía para sostenerse en la escoba voladora.

—Mmm… creo que tienes razón, amiga. Nuestros novios tienen la suerte de tener con ellos a las chicas más atractivas de Hogwarts. Deberíamos entrar a un concurso de belleza, ¿No crees? Arrasaríamos con todas.

— Ay Ginny, qué cosas se te ocurren — dijo la castaña entre risas, para luego salir del baño para arreglarse e ir a clases.

Mientras tanto, los mejores amigos de Griffyndor, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, sostenían una charla parecida, mientras terminaban de vestirse para ir a reunirse con sus respectivas parejas y acompañarse a clases. Ellos también habían ya notado muchos cambios en su fisonomía, pero en realidad estaban cada vez más interesados en la de ellas.

— Oye Harry — decía el pelirrojo, mirándose al espejo con la camisa desabotonada —, ¿Crees que Hermione haya notado ya cómo ha mejorado mi físico con el quidditch? Ahora que soy guardián, hago más ejercicio que antes.

— No sé Ron — contestó el moreno, poniéndose los pantalones —. Para serte sincero, yo solamente pienso en gustarle más a Ginny. Pero tal vez sí lo haya notado, dime, ¿te ha tratado con más afecto que antes de que empezaras a jugar? ¿Se ha acercado más a ti, ha querido abrazarte y se enoja cuando otras chicas se te acercan?

Ron se quedó pensativo un minuto, luego del cual contestó.

— Pues, ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí. No me había fijado en ello, la verdad me la he pasado mirándola a ella, y he comenzado a notar que muchos chicos se le quedan mirando más que antes.

— Ellas han cambiado Ron — dijo Harry —. Al igual que nosotros, ellas ya no son las adolescentes de hace poco. No me digas que tampoco has notado que están más atractivas cada día. Yo lo he visto en Ginny, no hay día en que no estrene un adorno, o en que se arregle diferente, tan sólo porque vamos a vernos. E igual que tú, he visto que muchos chicos la miran, aunque sea de reojo. Y te lo confieso aquí entre nosotros, me dan celos pero me agrada, porque significa que tenemos a las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts.

— Estoy de acuerdo Harry — dijo Ron, poniéndose la corbata —. Eso me recuerda a cuando quise salir con Fleur Delacour, la chica de Beaubaxtons, ¿te acuerdas? Es cierto que era bonita, pero Mione lo es más. Es más, creo que ella le ganaría fácilmente si estuvieran en un concurso de belleza.

— Ah, eso estaría por verse amigo — le contestó el moreno, poniéndose los zapatos —. Aunque sea tu hermana, Ginny también tiene lo suyo, yo creo que ella lo ganaría.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ya sabía que dirías eso amigo! — dijo el pelirrojo —. No podías fallar al defender a tu bella chica, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, como creo que nunca pasará eso, dejémonos de sueños locos y vayamos a clases. Las chicas ya deben estar fuera esperándonos.

— Claro amigo. Vamos pues — respondió el moreno, palmeando a su amigo en la espalda. Ninguno se imaginaba que lo que habían tomado por sueño sería una realidad muy pronto.

A la hora del almuerzo, nuestras parejas se dirigieron al gran comedor, llevando en mente el deseo de estar juntos y divertirse en Hogsmeade en cuanto las clases terminaran. Al llegar, vieron que había una gran conmoción en la entrada del comedor, y se acercaron a preguntar qué pasaba.

— Tenemos visitas — les informó Seamus Finnigan —. Ha venido una pequeña comitiva de alumnas de Beaubaxtons, y parece que van a anunciar algo importante. Entre ellas viene Fleur Delacour, parece que es la representante de todas.

Los chicos se extrañaron un poco, ¿qué podría ser tan importante que hiciera venir una comitiva de otro colegio? Con esa pregunta en la cabeza tomaron asiento, y esperaron a que Dumbledore hiciera silencio. Luego, ya con la atención de todos puesta en ella, Fleur Delacour se levantó y comenzó su discurso.

— Buenas _tagdes_, _maestgos_ y _compañegos_ de _Hogwagts_. Es un _honog_ y un _placeg_ _estag_ _entgue_ ustedes hoy, _paga_ _hacegles_ una atenta invitación, _diguigida_ _sobgue_ todo a _nuestgas_ _compañegas bgujas_. Como saben, el _Togneo pog_ la Copa de los _Tgues _Magos es el único _concugso_ en el cual tenemos la _opogtunidad_ de _convivig_ con _otgos_ magos y _bgujas_, y donde se califica la habilidad, _fuegza _y _degstgueza_ de los _competidogues_. Ahoga, viendo esto, la comunidad mágica femenina nos dá la _opogtunidad_ de _mostgag_ que la habilidad mágica no está _sepagada_ de la estética, de la belleza y de la _cultuga_. _Pog_ eso, estamos aquí paga _invitaglas_ a que _congcugsen_ por el título de _Señoguita_ Magia y _Hechiceguía_, que se _llevagá_ a cabo en las instalaciones de _nuegstgo_ colegio dentro de un mes, tiempo en el cual las _concugsantes_ _podgán_ _pguepagagse_ y _convivig_ juntas, hasta el día de la _gan_ final. Mis _compañegas_ y yo _pasaguemos_ a sus _guespectivas_ salas comunes, y _tomaguemos_ los datos de las _aspigantes_. _Gacias pog_ su atención y buen _pgovecho._

Todas las chicas de Hogwarts se alegraron ante la invitación, estaban deslumbradas por el hecho de imaginarse como la más bella de las brujas. A Ginny por supuesto le había fascinado la idea, mientras que Hermione estaba renuente a algo que consideraba superficial.

— ¡Mione, esta es nuestra oportunidad! — le decía la pelirroja —. Imagínate, ser la reina de la belleza del mundo mágico, ¡la ganadora sería la admiración de todos y la envidia de muchas!

— Apúntate tú si quieres Ginny — contestaba la castaña —. A mí no me interesa, yo sólo quiero gustarle a Ron.

— Ay Granger, eres una aguafiestas — le dijo Ginny molesta —. Pero yo sí me voy a inscribir, y verás cómo voy a ganar, me voy a preparar duro y…

— ¡_Hagui, Gonald_! — la interrumpió la voz de Fleur, quien se acercaba a los chicos —. Qué bueno _veglos_ de nuevo. Les iba a _enviag_ una invitación _pog egscguito_, _pego_ ya que estoy aquí… Pues _quiego pedigles_ que sean jueces de _honog_ en el _concugso_, ustedes _otogagán_ el voto de calidad en caso de empate, ¿Qué les _paguece_ chicos, aceptan?

Los chicos, tomados por sorpresa, no tuvieron tiempo ni de pensar en que los acompañaban sus parejas, y aceptaron casi automáticamente. La verdad, Fleur había cambiado también, y se veía realmente hermosa. Fleur se despidió de ambos con un beso, y mientras se alejaba ellos no pudieron evitar imaginarse cómo se vería la rubia en traje de baño, hasta que sus parejas los despertaron.

— ¡Eh, oigan acá estamos! — les gritó Ginny. Harry reacciónó de inmediato, y Ron tardó un poco, cosa que hizo enojar a Hermione —. Ahora que son jurado, no se olviden de mí, ¿entienden?

— De nosotras — dijo la castaña, apretando con fuerza los dientes por el coraje de que Fleur se hubiera acercado tanto a "su" pelirrojo —, yo también concursaré.

Los otros tres la vieron estupefactos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Sí en efecto, Hermione Granger, la chica sabihonda de Hogwarts iba a concursar por ser la bruja más bella del mundo mágico. ¿Qué otras sorpresas les esperarían al trío dorado?


	2. Capítulo dos: Confrontaciones

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo dos: Confrontaciones

Desde el momento en que las amigas se inscribieron, comenzaron a sentir dentro de ellas el afán de competencia, y unos insoportables deseos de ganar a toda costa. Ginny había decidido demostrarle a Hermione que era tanto o más hermosa que ella, mientras la castaña deseaba que Ron solo tuviera ojos para ella, y en eso ninguna rubia de acento extraño le iba a ganar, aunque tuviera que pasar sobre… su mejor amiga…

— ¡Oh la lá, _pego_ qué _sogpguesa_! — exclamó Fleur al ver a las amigas anotándose para la competencia —. ¿Saben? Me da gusto que se _inscguiban_, _cgueo_ que ustedes sí son una buena competencia _paga mua_… _Entgue nosotgas_, mis _compañegas_ de Beaubaxtons no se nos _acegcan_ ni un poquito… En fin, nos _veguemos_ _pgonto, ¡adieu!_

Ginny y Hermione la vieron alejarse, y ambas pensaron lo mismo; que Fleur sí que era una contrincante que daría batalla para ellas dos, pues aparte de bonita se veía sofisticada y elegante. Pero les aguardaba una sorpresa más, y ésta sería bastante desagradable.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Hola leoncitas, no me digan que van a atreverse a concursar — les dijo a sus espaldas Lavender Brown, acompañada de Pansy Parkinson. Ambas chicas llevaban ya sus hojas de inscripción en la mano, e iban bastante sonrientes.

— Pues así es Lavender — contestó Ginny —, y no sólo eso, les vamos a ganar, par de lombrices.

— Ja, ya te cansarás de insultarnos, pecosa — le contestó Pansy —, nosotras demostraremos que no somos gentuza como ustedes, y desde ahora mismo.

Así diciendo, dieron media vuelta y se fueron, dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca. Ambas estaban furiosas, pero se controlaron y no les siguieron el juego, pues comprendieron que lo que deseaban era provocarlas. Ya les habían dicho al inscribirse que a partir de ese momento estarían en observación, para ver su conducta y comenzar a evaluarlas.

— Ginny, creo que tenemos que estar más unidas que nunca — le dijo la castaña a su amiga —. Presiento que ese par de arpías nos van a hacer la vida imposible durante el convivio.

— Sí, tienes razón — contestó la pelirroja —, cuenta conmigo Mione.

Ambas se dieron la mano para cerrar su pacto, y así se encaminaron a reunirse con los chicos y continuar sus clases.

Por su parte, a ellos les costaba trabajo comprender el montón de reglas que debían seguir como jurado de calidad, pues tenían que entender todo el proceso de calificación para saber cómo otorgar su voto en caso necesario. Fleur les había comentado que no podía decir quiénes integrarían el jurado, sino que se sabría hasta el día de la final, dentro de un mes. pero la rubia no contaba con "el encanto Weasley", mediante el cual Ron pudo convencer a una de las compañeras de Fleur, y pudo sacarle algo más de información. Cuando la comentó con Harry no podía creerlo todavía.

— ¡Pe-pero c-cómo es posible! ¡No, no, no, no puede ser, que fuera cualquiera, pero no él, NO ÉL, ÉL…! — rumiaba el pelirrojo con coraje — ¡Ah, pero como se atreva a acercársele a mi Herms, le echaré todas las maldiciones del mundo encima!

— Ya cálmate amigo, basta ya — le dijo Harry, tratando de apaciguarlo —. Era de esperarse que lo invitaran, sabes lo importante que es para el mundo del deporte mágico…

— ¡Pues ya está regresándose a su mundo, que se alquile de recoge-bludgers y que una lo deje sin cabeza! — rezongaba Ron, cada vez más furioso.

— Mira Ron, sólo será por una noche que lo tengamos al lado, después se volverá a su colegio y no te molestará más.

— ¡Claro, es fácil para ti decirlo, como no está detrás de mi hermana…!

— Créeme Ron, te comprendo, y es más, si llego a notar que se le acerca demasiado a Hermione o se le insinúa, te prometo que haremos algo, yo te ayudaré, pero por favor, prométeme que no armarás una revolución en Beaubaxtons. Hazlo no por mí, sino por Hermione. Tengo la seguridad de que está concursando por ti; así que haz lo mismo por ella.

Ron lo pensó por unos momentos, mismos que tardó en calmarse. Su amigo tenía razón, si lo habían elegido como jurado debía comportarse como tal, y no como un barbaján, como Hermione le decía cada vez que la celaba sin razón.

— Está bien Harry, me comportaré — dijo al fin —, pero más le vale que no se le acerque, o ya verá ése… Krum…

Por fin, llegó el día de partir a Beaubaxtons, donde se concentrarían las concursantes para su convivencia y paulatina eliminación de la competencia. Hermione y Ginny llevaban listas sus maletas, la de la castaña era más bien modesta en comparación a la de su amiga. Ambas miraban a todos lados, y veían contra quiénes tendrían que medirse en la final, llevándose varias sorpresas. Aparte de Fleur, Lavender y Pansy, también estaban las hermanas Patil y Cho Chang, y muchas otras chicas muy bonitas de Hogwarts. Todas esperaban los carruajes voladores del colegio sede, los cuales llegaron puntuales a recoger a las aspirantes. Cuando ya todas habían abordado y estaban a punto de partir, se escucharon los gritos de alguien que corría, tratando de alcanzar al carruaje donde estaban Ginny y Hermione. Éstas se asomaron por la ventanilla, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron de quién se trataba.

— ¡Hey, espérenme por favor, no se vayan sin mí! — gritaba Luna Lovegood, mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, y hacía hasta lo imposible por no ir dejando regadas sus pertenencias, que amenazaban con caer de un gran bolso abierto que Luna llevaba abrazado. Por fin llegó hasta el carruaje, y al subir fue directamente a sentarse entre sus amigas Hermione y Ginny.

— ¡Hola chicas, qué bueno que alcancé lugar! — les dijo la rubia recuperando el aliento —. Estuve a punto de quedarme, por haber lavado mi ropa anoche y no secarla mágicamente. Pero bueno, llegando a Beaubaxtons veré qué hago con la que no se ha secado aún.

— Eh, Luna — dijo Hermione —, no me digas que no la secaste antes de meterla en tu bolso…

— Bueno, si no quieres, no te lo diré — contestó la rubia, en tono de broma —. Y ustedes, ¿traen todo listo para cada evento? Yo traje algo de ropa extra, por si acaso…

— ¿Eventos? — dijo la castaña, mientras Ginny ahora volteaba a verla a ella —. Pero, ¿qué no solamente el importante es el evento de la final? Yo creía que íbamos a convivir…

— Así es Mione — le dijo Ginny —, pero esa convivencia se llevará a cabo en varios eventos, para que nos califiquen el cómo nos desempeñamos en la sociedad mágica. ¿Acaso no leíste todo tu pergamino de inscripción?

Hermione puso cara de estupefacción, y no supo qué contestar. Efectivamente, ella no había leído por completo su inscripción, y ahora tendría que invocar algo más de su guardarropa para cada ocasión, pero había un problema. ella siempre había vestido informal, y era muy raro verla con vestido, por lo que no sabía muy bien qué llevar en cada ocasión y además, de acuerdo con las reglas; no podían ayudarse en su arreglo personal, únicamente podrían prestarse algunos elementos de ser necesarios, como cremas, jabones y demás. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Ginny, para lograr por lo menos aparecer dignamente en los eventos por venir. Pero presentía algo, viendo la cara de su amiga; ¿ la pelirroja querría ayudarle, aún sabiendo que era evidente que envidiaba su figura?

No podía saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Ginny en esos momentos. Ésta, por su parte, miraba a las demás concursantes de reojo, como midiendo el terreno en el que acababa de internarse. Por todos lados veía esbeltos talles y generosos escotes, y comenzó a pensar que iba a ser extremadamente difícil hacer notar su atractivo entre tanta exhuberancia de bellezas alrededor. Tenía que pensar en algo, quizá… una que otra travesura…

Por fin, luego de un viaje cansado, llegaron a Beaubaxtons. Nada más bajar de los carruajes, fueron recibidas por Madame Maxine, la directora del colegio; y Fleur Delacour. La directora les dirigió a las aspirantes unas palabras de bienvenida.

— ¡Bienvenidas, concursantes! Es un orgullo y un placer para nuestra escuela ser la sede de tan importante evento mágico-social, el cual esperamos sea un completo éxito entre nuestra comunidad mágica. Ahora por favor, sírvanse pasar a nuestro Gran Salón, en donde se les darán algunas indicaciones para que su estancia aquí sea tan confortable como si estuviesen en casa.

Así diciendo, Fleur y sus compañeras comenzaron a organizar filas con las concursantes, y a medida que las hacían avanzar, iban pasando por un gran arco de luz multicolor, puesto a modo de marco ante la puerta principal del colegio. Las chicas se sintieron algo raras al pasar por el arco, y de inmediato Hermione supo que no estaba puesto ahí solamente como adorno.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, notaron que las mesas eran triangulares, distribuidas diagonalmente a lo largo del recinto, y vieron con sorpresa que sus lugares ya estaban asignados, señalados con bellos atriles con placas grabadas con sus nombres. Cada lado de las mesas tenía tres nombres, y a Ginny le correspondió en la mesa al lado de la de Hermione, y junto a ella se sentaron Lavender Brown y Padma Patil, mientras que Hermione se vio flanqueada por Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson. Al mirar alrededor pudo ver a Parvati Patil y a Cho Chang en la mesa de Fleur Delacour, quien en un momento dado hizo silencio para tomar la palabra.

— _Queguidas compañegas: Nuestga _escuela les da la más_ cogdial _de las bienvenidas_, espegando _que su estancia sea_ confogtable y placentega. Ahoga _bien, sé que muchas de ustedes_ se sintiegon extgañas _al_ pasag pog nuestgo agco; _eso se debe a que dicho_ agco _está_ encantado, _y al_ pasag pog _él sus_ vaguitas _y_ cualquieg agtefacto _mágico_ entgue _sus_ pegtenencias _ha sido encantado, impidiendo que su_ podeg _pueda_ seg _utilizado en_ contga _de cualquier _otga concugsante. _Así no_ habgá tgampas entgue nosotgas_.

Las palabras de Fleur cayeron como balde de agua fría entre muchas de las chicas, aunque Hermione ya se esperaba algo así, tenían que tener algunas medidas de seguridad al convocar a gente de otros colegios.

— Lo _anteguiog compañegas_ — continuó Fleur —, se decidió _paga evitag_ el _teneg_ que _guevisag _las _pegtenencias _de cada una de ustedes, así queda _pguevenida cualquieg discogdia entgue nosotgas_. También les anuncio que, dada la _enogme _cantidad de _aspigantes_ que somos, los _dogmitoguios quedagon guepagtidos_ en _tegnas_, y cada una de ustedes tiene a su lado a sus _compañegas_ de habitación.

Otro balde de agua fría. Ginny no podía creerlo, ella compartiendo la habitación con quien consideraba la serpiente más rastrera de todo Hogwarts. Miró a Hermione de reojo, y notó la cara de sorpresa de la castaña, la sonrisa franca de Luna y la mirada de fastidio de Pansy. Las hermanas Patil permanecieron impávidas, y Lavender tenía un gesto peor que el de Pansy.

— Bueno, eso es todo _pog_ el momento — finalizó Fleur —, ahoga podemos _disfgutag_ de _nuestga _deliciosa comida, _espegamos_ que sea de su gusto. Más _tagde guecibigán_ las _instgucciones_ paga el _pguimeg_ evento. Buen _pgovecho_.

Estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Ahora dependía de cada una el superar a las demás en belleza, inteligencia, gracia, simpatía y talento, para alcanzar el triunfo.


	3. Capítulo tres: Primer Evento, La Gala 1

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo tres: Primer Evento, La Gala 1

Luego de la frugal comida, las chicas se retiraron a conocer sus habitaciones, y acomodaron sus pertenencias. Hermione les sonrió a sus nuevas compañeras de habitación, a lo que Pansy respondió con fingida cortesía, mientras que Luna estaba feliz de tener a la castaña de compañera.

— ¡Qué bueno que nos tocó juntas Herms. Vamos a compartir y a hacer muchas cosas que no hacíamos juntas en Hogwarts, todo por pertenecer a diferentes casas. Ya verás, te va a gustar saber cosas de mí y yo de ti — le decía la rubia, para luego dirigirse a Pansy —. Ah, y eso va para ti también Pansy, vas a ver qué bien la pasamos aquí.

— ¡Ash! — dijo Pansy con fastidio —. Miren niñitas insulsas; ya es suficiente con tener que soportarlas en las clases, así que háganse un favor y no me molesten, porque yo solamente me concentraré en ganar.

— De acuerdo Pansy — dijo la castaña —, ojalá y Lavender te perdone por ganarle "su" concurso.

Pansy se molestó por el comentario, pero como no tenía la mordacidad de Lavender para contestar, optó por ir a encerrarse al cuarto de baño.

— Y no tardes mucho, también queremos entrar — le dijo la castaña desde fuera, para molestarla más. Luna observaba la discusión y sonreía, pues pensaba que eso era parte de la convivencia. Pansy salió del baño y, mirando a las otras con odio enconado, fue a sentarse en la cama que le correspondía, a continuar desempacando.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado; Ginny no la pasaba tampoco muy bien que digamos. Lavender se dedicaba a provocarlas a ella y a Padma, tratando de humillarlas lo suficiente para lograr que se retiraran del concurso. Ginny estaba a punto de darle una lección, mientras que Padma se mantenía como en un mundo aparte, como si su cuerpo y su mente se hubieran separado.

—… Y óiganme bien, ninguna de ustedes va a ser competencia para mí. ¿Oíste, leona cabeza de fósforo? ¿Y tú, nativa?

Padma se mantenía impasible, como si Lavender no existiera, pero Ginny sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Por fin, dando un gran respiro, hizo un esfuerzo por responderle a Lavender tan serenamente como pudo.

— Mira Lavender, todas estamos aquí por la misma meta que es ganar, y te recuerdo que yo no soy la única competidora. Así que, aunque me ganes a mí o a Hermione, tienes otro ciento de opciones por las cuales preocuparte. ¿No sería mejor para ti que te enfocaras en dar una buena competencia? Así sabríamos de una vez por todas quién es la mejor.

Increíblemente, Lavender se quedó callada, pensando en lo que había dicho Ginny. Esta vez la pelirroja tenía mucha razón, ella quería el título por sobre todo, y no solamente humillar a las leonas.

— Está bien Weasley — le dijo al fin —. Te demostraré a ti y a todas que puedo ser la mejor, sin trampas y sin otra cosa que no sea mi belleza y mis cualidades. Pero exijo lo mismo de ti y de la nativa, así que ninguna se mete con ninguna, hasta que haya una ganadora, ¿es un trato?

— Es un trato — dijo la pelirroja —, y eso va por Padma también.

— Bien — contestó Lavender levantándose para salir —. Bueno, me voy a conocer la escuela, y a checar a mi competencia. ¡Adiosito, perdedoras!

Cuando Lavender salió, Ginny tomó una almohada y se la puso sobre la cara, para soltar un grito de desahogo a su furia contenida, pues sabía que Lavender no mantendría su parte del trato por mucho tiempo. Luego de calmarse, se dirigió a Padma, quien parecía no haberse enterado de nada, y seguía desempacando.

— Oye Padma, ¿cómo le hiciste para aguantar tanto insulto de esa lombriz? Tienes que enseñarme tu método de relajación, te funciona muy bien. Padma… Padma, ¿me oíste…? ¡PADMA!

Padma reaccionó por fin, y sacándose los tapones para oídos que traía, le contestó a Ginny.

— ¡Ay! Perdón Ginny, ¿me decías algo?

— Eh… no, no, no es nada, no te apures… — dijo Ginny, aguantándose la risa.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts; Harry y Ron repasaban las reglas de calificación y las participaciones que debían hacer las concursantes el día de la gran final. El pelirrojo estaba ilusionado, ansioso por ver la competencia en trajes de baño, y no dejaba de imaginarse a "su" castaña mostrándole sus encantos en un brevísimo bikini.

— Oye Ron — lo despertó Harry —. Deja de soñar despierto amigo. Ya sabes que Hermione es bastante recatada, quién sabe qué les harán usar el día de la final.

Ron salió de su ensoñación, pues de inmediato se imaginó a Hermione vistiendo un traje de baño de la época victoriana, y le dio una sensación de horror y desencanto. A Harry no le costaba trabajo imaginarse a Ginny, pues en más de una ocasión la pelirroja se le insinuó mostrándole su escote, pero él no necesitaba de esas cosas para amarla, pues estaba más interesado en sus sentimientos que en su físico, aunque, a decir verdad, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se estaba volviendo una dulce tentación para el moreno.

— Mira Harry — le dijo Ron sacándolo de sus pensamientos —, aquí dice que deberán demostrar algún talento o habilidad especial que tengan, y obtendrán mayores puntajes quienes usen la magia en menor medida. ¿Crees que las chicas puedan hacer algo así?

— Mmm… yo pienso que sí — dijo el moreno —. Ginny ha obtenido mucha destreza física y agilidad al jugar quidditch, y Hermione es buena para… eh… para…

— Para leer y aprender cosas — terminó de decir Ron con resignación —. Seamos realistas Harry, Mione no nació para otra cosa que no sea aprender o enseñar.

— Bueno, quizá se le ocurra algo para entonces — dijo Harry, tratando de animar a su amigo —. Si para algo es buena, es para improvisar.

— Sí, siempre que no le dé pánico escénico. Le dan unos nervios… Recuerdo cuando la presenté en casa como mi novia, estaba casi temblando, y más colorada que mi cabello.

— Lo hará bien Ron, ya lo verás. Y aunque ninguna gane, de todas formas las amaremos igual.

— En eso tienes razón Harry, la verdad es que ya quisiera estar allá con ella, es lo único que me impor… ¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto?

Ron había encontrado un sobre amarillo pequeño entre los pergaminos del reglamento, que tenía escrito "para que te orientes un poco Ronnie". Al leer esto, a Ron le dieron escalofríos, pues reconoció de inmediato la letra de Lavender Brown, y así se lo dijo a Harry.

— ¿Qué hago Harry, lo abro o no? — le preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

— Bueno, no creo que nos vaya a saltar encima si lo abres — bromeó Harry. Tras decirle "muy gracioso" a su amigo, Ron abrió el sobre, y vació su contenido en la mesita de la sala común donde se encontraban, y ambos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ante ellos estaban varias fotografías de Lavender, donde aparecía de cuerpo entero, es sugerentes poses y con muy poca ropa, la cual de hecho no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Todas las fotos tenían atrevidas dedicatorias para Ron, quien no se explicaba cómo se enteraría Lavender que él era jurado.

— Vaya… — dijo Harry recuperándose de la sorpresa —, de verdad esa Lavender es capaz de todo por ganar.

— Sí — comentó Ron —, pero lo peor es que me quiere a mí como premio. Mira esto.

Harry leyó la dedicatoria de la foto más atrevida, y hasta se puso nervioso con lo que leyó. En verdad, Lavender era capaz de TODO, por ganar. Pero no era la única, como descubrió Harry un minuto después. Al seguir hojeando su reglamento, el moreno encontró algunos pergaminos anexados, con fotos del mismo tipo pero diferente persona; esta vez se trataba de Cho Chang, quien le escribió atrás de las fotos provocativas invitaciones y promesas a Harry.

— Vaya, pues tiene algunas ventajas ser jurado de bellezas — dijo Ron riéndose de la situación y guardándose las fotos de Lavender.

— Tal vez, pero creo que no debemos aprovecharnos de esto Ron — contestó Harry —. Podemos meternos en serios problemas, y no solamente lo digo por el concurso.

— Tienes razón. Entonces, tan sólo disfrutemos el momento, luego ya veremos…

En eso, por la ventana entró una lechuza mensajera, que les entregó un pergamino a cada uno, en donde les avisaban de Beaubaxtons que esa noche asistirían a la cena de gala de bienvenida a las concursantes, y donde se comenzaría a calificar y eliminar a las chicas según su desenvoltura y comportamiento durante el evento. Los chicos se alegraron mucho, al fin podrían estar cerca de sus novias, aunque fuera por un rato.

— Espera Ron — dijo Harry —. aquí dice que para proteger la identidad de los jurados, el evento será una mascarada, donde únicamente las concursantes dejarán a la vista sus identidades, con el fin de que no se enteren de quiénes son los jurados de entre todos los invitados, y así tendrán que tratarlos a todos con suma cortesía, aunque sí podrán denunciar cualquier tipo de abuso u ofensa que los invitados intenten hacerles. Y los invitados estaremos obligados a tratarlas con la misma cortesía que ellas nos tengan, y calificarlas justa y adecuadamente al trato que nos den.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, eso es una locura! — dijo Ron — ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que no nos reconocerán usando una mascarita? Mi cabello es sumamente conocido en todo Hogwarts.

— Aquí dice que las máscaras que se utilizarán son mágicas, y disimularán la apariencia de todos los invitados haciéndonos parecer iguales a los ojos de las chicas, mas no así a nuestros ojos. Nosotros sí que podremos distinguir a los demás jueces, pero no podemos revelar sus identidades, ni ellos las nuestras.

— Bien, pues ya está. Tan solo no me despegaré de Hermione durante toda la noche, y así sabrá que soy yo.

— No podrás hacer eso Ron. Aquí dice que los jurados estamos obligados a conversar y convivir con todas las concursantes, aunque sea por unos minutos, para poder juzgarlas a todas.

— ¡Pero eso llevará toda la noche! ¿Cómo voy a estar con Mione si me la paso cambiando de pareja cada dos minutos?

— Lo siento Ron, esas son las reglas. Pero alégrate, eso significa que Krum tampoco tendrá oportunidad de estar cerca de Hermione mucho tiempo.

— Ese Krum… Ya ni me recuerdes, que se me revuelve el estómago de coraje. Mejor ayúdame a pensar en algo, para poder estar cerca de las chicas por más tiempo.

— Mmm… tal vez sí se pueda…

Regresando a Beaubaxtons, Hermione la pasaba bastante mal tratando de elegir un atuendo apropiado para la ocasión. Desafortunadamente, nada de lo que traía parecía ser lo suficientemente elegante para un evento nocturno, y la castaña se estaba dando por vencida. Pansy ya se había ido, y Luna estaba terminando de arreglarse en el baño de la habitación, desde donde se le escuchaba canturrear tonadillas inventadas por ella, como era su costumbre. Cuando salió se encontró con una Hermione desesperada, descalza y cubierta por una bata de noche.

— ¿Pero qué pasa amiga, por qué no estás arreglada? — le preguntó con inocencia Luna.

— Ay Luna — le dijo la castaña sin mirarla —, es que no me preparé bien para esto, y no creo que me vea muy bien en la gala vestida con pantalón y saco corto.

— Si quieres, te presto algo de lo mío — le contestó la rubia solícita —, ya verás, te elegiré algo lindo, para que te veas tan hermosa como yo.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, y volteó para agradecerle a Luna sus intenciones, pero al hacerlo se quedó de una pieza. Luna se veía realmente fantástica, luciendo un bellísimo vestido de seda y satín, estampado en varios tonos de azul, el cual complementaba con accesorios plateados y zapatillas abiertas color turquesa. Remataba el arreglo con un abrigo ligero de cuello afelpado, de color azul oscuro, y llevaba el cabello suelto, adornado por un broche con una pequeña flor plateada muy discreta y elegante. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el porte con que lucía ese atuendo, no se parecía en nada a la Luna que conocía de siempre, incluso su cuerpo, aunque más esbelto que el de Hermione; se veía equilibradamente estético y atractivo. La castaña se dio cuenta entonces de que Luna sí podría darle batalla durante el concurso. Mientras Hermione la veía, Luna estaba ocupada revisando su enorme bolsa de viaje, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba y se lo mostró a su amiga.

— Mira Hermione, ¿te gusta? Era de mi madre, al igual que el que traigo puesto — le dijo la rubia, extendiéndole otro hermoso vestido, confeccionado en seda y gasa, de colores cafés, ocres y dorados que iban muy bien con su tono de piel, escotado por la espalda y con ruedo desigual, y un poco más corto que el de Luna. En la otra mano la rubia le mostraba un par de zapatillas abiertas, en dorado oscuro, muy a tono con el vestido; y unn peuqeño bolso de mano que le hacía juego a las zapatillas.

— L-Luna, es-es bellísimo — dijo Hermione, saliendo de la impresión —. Pe-pero si me lo pongo yo, ¿qué usarás después tú?

— Ay amiga — contestó la rubia sonriente —, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que nos veamos lindas, ya veremos después. A ver, póntelo para ver cómo te queda.

La castaña obedeció, y notó que le quedaba bastante bien, dadas sus generosas curvas. Luna la revisó de arriba abajo, dándole su aprobación.

— ¡Qué bien te queda! — le dijo a la castaña —. Yo tuve que ajustar un poquito el mío, pues mi mamá era… eh… tenía un cuerpo más o menos como tú. Bueno, ahora, a maquillarnos, que ya casi es hora de salir.

— Luna — dijo Hermione abrazando a la rubia con sinceridad —, muchas gracias por esto, no sé cómo pagarte el favor…

— No te preocupes — le contestó Luna —, yo tampoco sé cómo cobrártelo. Anda, al maquillaje.

Cuando estuvieron listas, las amigas salieron de su habitación y se encontraron con Ginny y Padma, quienes venían por el pasillo a paso rápido, tanto como los tacones se los permitían. Ambas también se habían esmerado con su arreglo, y se quedaron viendo unas a otras con admiración. El vestido de Padma era estilo oriental, en tonalidades verdes con detalles en oro y escotado en V por el frente y llevaba sandalias de pedrería; mientras que el de Ginny era rojo sangre con detalles negros, escotado por el frente y atrás, aterciopelado, y llevaba zapatillas de raso en los mismos tonos. Se notaba a leguas que la pelirroja se había encargado del maquillaje de ambas, pues lucían espectaculares.

— Hola chicas — saludó Ginny —, qué bien se ven. ¿Están listas?

— ¡Claro que sí! — contestó Luna entusiasmada — ¡Vamos amigas, vámonos ya que no me quiero perder de nada!

Y diciendo y haciendo, tomó a Padma de la mano y se la llevó casi a rastras por el pasillo. Ginny y Hermione las vieron alejarse, y comenzaron a caminar juntas en silencio. Se miraban de reojo, sintiendo un poco de envidia mutua que ninguna se atrevía a confesar.

— Bonito vestido — dijo la pelirroja al fin —. No te lo conocía.

— Es de Luna — contestó Hermione nerviosa —. Me lo prestó por esta noche.

— Ah. Te ves muy linda, te queda muy bien.

— Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bella Ginny.

— Gracias.

No se dijeron nada más hasta llegar al salón. En realidad, Ginny se convencía cada vez más de que iba a ser muy difícil superar a su amiga en cuanto a porte y belleza, y eso la estaba haciendo sentirse corroída por la envidia, mientras que la castaña sentía que estaba muy lejos de que le calificaran con buena puntuación, pues no tenía ni una leve idea de cómo comportarse en una fiesta así,y le envidió a Ginny el hecho de que, haciendo fiestas tan seguido en su casa; ella sí supiera cómo comportarse en un evento de esta magnitud. Era la primera vez que asistía a una gala, y se sentía cohibida, nerviosa y asustada, y lo sintió aún más cuando comenzó a ser el blanco de las miradas masculinas, pues aunque por el frente se veía muy sobria y elegante, por atrás el escote la hacía verse muy sensual y, a su juicio, muy atrevida. Haciendo un gesto de resignación, ambas entraron al salón y se dirigieron a su mesa.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: La Gala 2

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo cuatro: Primer evento, La Gala 2

La fiesta ya había iniciado, y la música era agradable e invitaba a bailar. No bien se hubieron ubicado en su mesa, cuando un caballero enmascarado de elegante porte y finas maneras se acercó, dando un rodeo a la mesa se detuvo y le extendió su mano a Padma, invitándola a bailar. En ese momento, la orquesta iniciaba un swing alegre, y Padma se levantó sonriéndole al caballero, alcanzando a su hermana Parvati quien ya se encontraba en la pista de baile, acompañada por otro hombre que se veía exactamente igual al que estaba con ella.

Hermione y Ginny veían el ir y venir de las parejas, algunas se intercambiaban en la pista, otras en las mesas, y otras pasaban el tiempo charlando animadamente al lado de las ventanas, con sendas copas de un suave vino espumoso en las manos. Al cabo de un rato, las chicas se pusieron a conversar.

— ¿Crees que los chicos ya hayan llegado? — le soltó Ginny a su amiga —. Extraño mucho a mi Harry, no sé cómo voy a saber que es él.

— Yo creo que ellos nos lo harán saber Ginny — contestó la castaña —, de una forma o de otra.

Cuando la pelirroja iba a continuar la charla, sintió unas manos sobre los hombros llamar suavemente su atención. El caballero detrás de ella la invitó a bailar, y halaba la silla para que Ginny se levantara, cosa que la pelirroja agradeció con una sonrisa. Hermione veía a su amiga mientras acudía a la pista de baile con su acompañante, y se preguntaba si éste sería Harry.

Mientras, en un rincón algo apartado de las miradas curiosas, dos caballeros intercambiaban comentarios, sin dejar de mirar hacia la mesa donde la castaña estaba sola.

— ¿Pero por qué no ahora Harry? — le decía Ron a su amigo —. Mírala, está sola, se ve hermosísima, y me está esperando…

— Ya te lo dije varias veces Ron — le contestó el moreno —. Si vas ahora, no podremos intercambiar máscaras, para que tengamos cada uno un poco más de tiempo para estar con ellas. Debemos ser los últimos en estar con ellas Ron, por eso debemos vigilar a los otros jueces y ser cuidadosos de contar quiénes ya estuvieron con ellas y quiénes faltan.

— Pero amigo — suplicaba el pelirrojo, sin dejar de ver a su novia —, sólo mírala, está tan hermosa…

— Lo sé Ron, lo sé. Yo también quisiera estar ya con Ginny, pero hay que ser paciente. Por ahora sé que está en confianza, Lupin está bailando con ella.

Y en efecto, el educado caballero que bailaba con la pelirroja era Remus Lupin, uno de los jurados seleccionados para el concurso. La pieza musical terminó y quienes bailaban acompañaron a las señoritas a sus asientos.

— Muchas gracias por el baile caballero — dijo Ginny a su pareja, imaginando que era Harry. El caballero sólo asintió con la cabeza, pues las máscaras no permitían que su voz fuera escuchada por las concursantes, y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró.

— Veo que la pasaste muy bien — le dijo la castaña —, estabas como en ensoñación amiga.

— Ay, sí — contestó Ginny, mirando al caballero alejarse —, Solo lamento que no haya sido Harry.

— ¿Eh? — se extrañó Hermione — ¿Y cómo sabes que no era él?

— Por el tacto amiga — le dijo la pelirroja —. Harry tiene una manera muy especial de abrazarme, es algo; cómo decirlo, muy cálida… Tú deberías sentir lo mismo con Ron, ¿no es así?

La castaña asintió por compromiso, pero la realidad era que nunca se había percatado de ese detalle, puesto que nunca había bailado con su pelirrojo novio. Lo que sabía era que Ron era un poco más apasionado que Harry, y cuando la abrazaba podía sentir el roce de los músculos del pelirrojo rozando su piel a través de la ropa. Pero en esta ocasión no creía poder abrazarse así con cada caballero que se le acercara, para poder detectar la presencia de Ron.

De repente, alguien la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Un caballero bastante más fornido que el que invitó a Ginny a la pista, le estaba tendiendo la mano para bailar con ella. Un poco turbada, la castaña se levantó y le sonrió al caballero, a pesar de que éste le apretaba la mano toscamente mientras la llevaba a la pista. Al llegar ahí, la pieza que se comenzó a escuchar era una balada romántica, la cual obligó a la pareja a bailar muy cerca el uno de la otra. Hermione podía sentir el rudo tacto del caballero sobre su espalda desnuda, por lo que intuyó que no se trataba de Ron, lo cual confirmó cuando, al dar un giro, pudo ver en una esquina a otros dos caballeros mirándola bailar, y mientras uno se tronaba los dedos crispando los puños, el otro lo tomaba por los hombros, tratando de contenerlo.

La castaña cerró los ojos mientras bailaba, pues tenía una corazonada sobre quién era su pareja en ese momento. De repente, la chica se separó con brusquedad de su pareja, y le propinó una fuerte bofetada que hizo que le doliera la mano, por la dureza de la máscara. El caballero trató de disculparse, pero no se escuchaba ni una palabra de su boca, gracias al poder de la máscara. Otros dos caballeros lo alcanzaron, y tomándolo por los brazos le hicieron señas con la cabeza de que abandonara la pista. Mientras uno de ellos lo retiraba, el otro se qued´+o con Hermione, y le hizo a la castaña un ademán de disculpas, acompañado de otro en el que le pedía continuar bailando. Hermione se negó educadamente, y el caballero asintió con la cabeza, y le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla a su mesa.

— ¿Viste eso Harry? — le dijo Ron a su amigo, crispando los puños — ¡Krum se atrevió a faltarle al respeto a Mione! Ese barbaján estúpido me las va a …

— ¡Cálmate Ron, tranquilo! — le dijo Harry a su amigo —. Ya pasó, y Krum tiene su castigo. Después habrá oportunidad de desquitarte, ahora piensa en Hermione.

Ron miró hacia donde la castaña estaba sentada, pero no la encontró ahí, sino en la barra de bebidas, charlando con las hermanas Patil y Luna, mientras Ginny bailaba ya su tercera pieza, con otro caballero idéntico a los demás.

La fiesta continuó sin más percances, y por fin, llegó el turno de los chicos para bailar con sus novias. Les pusieron una pieza alegre, como una polka, la cual duró muy poco tiempo a decir del pelirrojo. Dejándolas rápidamente en sus asientos, ambos chicos se retiraron, mientras los meseros les servían un par de copas de vino ligero, para que las chicas se refrescaran. No bien hubieron bebido sus copas, cuando dos caballeros se presentaron ante ellas con intenciones de bailar. Ginny ya estaba renuente, pero aceptó, y Hermione se sentía cansada, así que se negó educadamente, pero el caballero insistió, solo que no señalaba la pista, sino la salida a uno de los balcones. La castaña se extrañó, pero sintió curiosidad y se levantó, acompañando al caballero hasta la pequeña terraza que tenían enfrente.

Al salir, el caballero la acercó delicadamente hasta el barandal, y le señaló hacia arriba. Hermione volteó la mirada y vio un bellísimo espectáculo. La luna brillaba con gran intensidad, y se reflejaba en sus castaños ojos, y mientras la veía extasiado, el caballero acercó su mano y la puso sobre la de ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Al sentir el tacto de esa mano varonil, Hermione supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

— Hoy no podemos — le dijo al enmascarado —, pero te prometo que te compensaré por estar alejada de ti. Nos veremos pronto mi amor…

Y al terminar de hablar, le agachó la cabeza al caballero, besando la frente de la máscara, para luego retirarse lentamente, mientras Ron se quedaba en la terraza, mirándola alejarse. Luego escuchó el sonido de otro beso, y giró la vista para encontrarse con que, en la terraza de junto, Ginny se despedía efusivamente de su acompañante abrazándolo, para luego echar a correr graciosamente hasta su mesa. El caballero, que no era otro que Harry; giró hacia donde estaba Ron, y le hizo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar hacia arriba, que Ron contestó en la misma forma.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno las chicas comentaban sus experiencias de la gala, siendo Hermione el tema principal de la mayoría de las conversaciones.

— Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que pasó? — preguntaba Luna a la castaña, mientras mordía un bocado de ensalada — ¡Cómo pudo ser tan atrevido! ¡Mira que bajar la mano para meterla en tu vestido, y tocarte…!

— Ya Luna, no me avergüences más — le dijo Hermione a la rubia —. Ya me siento bastante mal por haber reaccionado como lo hice. Ahora no sé si me vayan a descalificar.

— ¡Oh _queguida_, cuánto lo siento! — le dijo Fleur a la castaña, acercándose a la mesa —. No pude _evitag escuchagte_, es una pena que te vayas así de la competencia. Pego _cgueo_ que hiciste bien. ¡Ese tipo de patanes no deben _estag_ aquí! Miga que _faltagte_ al _guespeto_ de esa _manega_… Bueno _queguida, segá paga otga_ ocasión, quizá el año _entgante. ¡Adieu!_

Cuando Fleur se retiró, Hermione se quedó pensativa, ¿cómo supo que le habían faltado al respeto, si cuando se lo contó a Luna solo estaban ellas dos? En eso estaban cuando Ginny llegó a su mesa.

— Hola Mione, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó la pelirroja, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla —. Por todas partes se comenta lo que pasó ayer en la gala. No te pasó nada, ¿verdad amiga?

A Hermione le parecía que su amiga estaba siendo sincera, y le pidió que tomara asiento, pero cuando iba a empezar a contarle lo que pasó, llegaron Lavender y Pansy, quienes comenzaron a molestarlas.

— ¡Vaya Granger! — dijo Lavender — ¿Qué se siente ser el blanco de todas las miradas? De seguro tú provocaste todo para acaparar los favores de los jurados, ¿no es cierto? Debes estar orgullosa, pues con ese cuerpo de mujerzuela, no esperaba otra cosa de ti.

— ¡Cállate serpiente! — le gritó la castaña levantándose — ¡Deja de decir estupideces o no respondo de mí!

— Claro — dijo Pansy —, es la típica reacción de la culpabilidad. Pero ni comportándote como una cualquiera vas a poder vencernos Granger.

Al decir esto, se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron riendo, dejando a Hermione a punto de soltar las lágrimas de coraje que había tenido que aguantar.

— Cálmate Hermione — le dijo Ginny —. Ésas dos no merecen que nos rebajemos a su nivel, son unas rastreras.

— Sí Hermione — le dijo Luna —. Pobrecitas, a lo mejor no tienen otra forma de llamar la atención, quizá solo quieran que las aceptemos.

Ginny y Hermione se le quedaron viendo a la rubia. Definitivamente, o tenía muy buen corazón, o era demasiado inocente.

— Bueno — le dijo la pelirroja a Hermione—, ahora puedes contarnos lo que realmente pasó. No te creo capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como lo que dice Lavender. ¿O sí?

Ahora fue Hermione quien se le quedó mirando con duda a Ginny. Su amiga estaba dudando de su reputación, su mejor amiga le decía que era una cualquiera.

— ¿Tú también piensas eso de mí Ginevra? — dijo la castaña, casi a punto de llorar de decepción —. Y-yo n-nunca te cre-creí ca-capaz de… de…discúlpenme…

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, y salió casi corriendo del comedor con rumbo a su habitación. Su propia amiga dudaba de ella, era algo que no podía soportar. Entró en su habitación y se arrojó en la cama llorando amargamente. Comenzó a pensar seriamente que el concurso era ya demasiado para ella, y que no tenía ninguna necesidad de sufrir tanta humillación. Pero luego pensó en Ron, y así como llegó, la decepción se fue para dar paso al amor que sentía por el pelirrojo. Él sí creería en ella, y no necesitaba más nada, se lo había demostrado infinidad de veces, y ahora ella estaba allí, para demostrarle a él lo que valía como mujer. Sí, ella continuaría, y lo haría con más fuerza y entereza, con más espíritu, y no se dejaría humillar de nuevo. Comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, cuando Luna tocó la puerta.

— ¿Hola? ¿Herms, puedo pasar? — dijo la rubia, asomando la cabeza dentro del dormitorio —. Vine a ver si necesitabas algo. Ginny no sabe cómo disculparse contigo, se quedó en el comedor vigilando a Lavender y a Pansy, pero dice que te verá más tarde, si se lo permites.

— Pasa Luna — dijo Hermione, arreglándose un poco —. Gracias por venir, estoy bien.

— Ah, qué bueno, me estabas preocupando — contestó Luna con sinceridad —. No tengo idea de qué te haya pasado, pero lo que importa es que estés bien, y que no te haya pasado nada malo. Ojalá y quieras seguir adelante amiga, nada es igual si no estamos todas juntas.

Las palabras de Luna reconfortaron a la castaña, haciéndola sonreír. Ya hablaría con Ginny después, por ahora, necesitaba estar con alguien que no tuviera morbo por lo que le pasó, y nadie mejor que su rubia compañera de habitación.

— Bueno, si necesitas algo me avisas — dijo Luna levantándose de la cama —, yo voy a…

— Luna, por favor, ¿podrías quedarte un momento? — le pidió la castaña, y Luna regresó a su lugar —. Creo… Creo que necesito un poco de compañía… por favor…

— No tienes que pedirlo, aquí me quedaré — dijo resuelta la rubia. Y sin más palabras, se dieron un abrazo.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, los chicos comentaban el mismo incidente, pero desde otro punto de vista.

— ¡Ves Harry, te lo dije! — gritaba Ron, exasperado — ¡Te dije que ese tipejo lleno de músculos de Krum le haría algo a Hermione en cuanto la tuviera cerca! ¡Ese maldito…!

— Cálmate Ron — le pedía Harry a su amigo —. Ya oíste la versión de Krum, que él no tuvo ninguna intención de hacer nada, solo cumplía con su trabajo de juez. Además, dijo que sintió algo así como un hechizo de bajo nivel, que fue el que le movió la mano hasta… bueno, hasta más abajo de la espalda de Mione.

— ¡Sí claro, y el diablo que se lo crea! — contestó el pelirrojo —. Si eso fuera cierto, entonces ¿por qué no quitó las manos cuando sintió el hechizo? ¡Yo te lo diré, porque estaba ocupado coqueteándole a Mione, a "mi" Mione!

— No seas tonto Ron. En primer lugar, las máscaras no permitían que se escuchara ni una palabra que dijéramos a los oídos de las chicas, en segundo lugar, Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién era quién con las máscaras puestas, y en tercer lugar, Krum sólo la tuvo enfrente durante menos de un minuto. Fue cuando los otros jueces fueron a por él, después de que Mione lo golpeara.

Ron pareció calmarse un poco, al recordar el golpe propinado por su novia.

— Pues merecido se lo tiene por meterse con mi chica — dijo Ron, molesto —Ojalá y el jurado lo saque de una vez del concurso.

— No lo creo Ron. Recuerda que las reglas dicen que a la primera falta, se llevará un llamado de atención verbal, y solo si se reincide, será aplicada la expulsión del evento, mas las sanciones que los directores de los colegios dictaminen.

— ¡Bah, pues qué jurado tan blando le tocó! Yo ya lo hubiera hasta expulsado de su colegio.

— Calma Ron. Al parecer, gracias a esto las chicas podrán conocer a los jueces de una vez, y no hasta la final. Escuché que en el siguiente evento en que convivamos juntos ellas podrán vernos, pero no sé cómo harán para que no haya alguna influencia de ellas hacia nosotros.

— Bueno, lo que sea es mejor que estar enmascarados. Aún así, te agradezco tu idea de que intercambiáramos las máscaras, así pudimos estar dos turnos con ellas, sin que se dieran cuenta. Ahora, a esperar el siguiente evento.


	5. Capítulo cinco: Campamento de miedo 1

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo cinco: Campamento de miedo 1

Al día siguiente de la gala, las chicas fueron despertadas temprano, pues habría un anuncio importante y no debían perder detalle. La directora Maxine las esperaba ya en el Gran Salón, el cual estaba ya limpio y presentable.

— Queridas concursantes — inició la directora —, he sido enterada de los penosos acontecimientos acaecidos el día de ayer, y debo decirles que me ha sido solicitada, para bienestar de todas, la suspensión inmediata de este evento.

Una expresión de asombro y tristeza se generalizó entre las chicas, pero la directora no había terminado.

— Sin embargo queridas — continuó —, también debo decirles que aquel incidente fue contenido de inmediato, y he solicitado permiso para que el evento no sea suspendido, situación que está a punto de resolverse, por lo que podemos continuar con las actividades normales que se tienen planeadas fuera de los eventos especiales. Por lo tanto, me es muy grato anunciarles durante lo que resta de la semana, viajaremos a un campamento de belleza, donde habrá muchas actividades y se fomentará la convivencia entre todas nosotras, ¿no es fabuloso?

Los gritos de júbilo eran incontenibles. Todo el salón expresaba una gran alegría, pues podrían relajarse un poco de la tensión que generaba el prepararse para cada evento. Después del desayuno cada una fue a preparar lo que necesitara para el viaje, cuyo destino sería las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido, del lado más alejado de Hogwarts. Allí las estarían esperando los jurados, y se les dijo que podrían verlos y convivir con ellos durante el día, pero que no podrían tener el trato común y corriente con ellos, sino que tendrían que tratarlos con suma cortesía y amabilidad, como si acabaran de conocerlos.

En Hogwarts, Harry y Ron recibían la noticia, y estaban contentos de que pudiesen tener a sus novias tan cerca, durante una larga semana.

— ¡Aaahhh! Es como un sueño — decía Ron entusiasmado —. Ni parece que fuera cierto.

— Sí amigo — contestó Harry —. Al fin podremos tenerlas con nosotros, aunque sea discretamente. No debemos hacer algo que las comprometa.

— Créeme amigo, me portaré bien. Después de ver la sanción de Krum, no quiero nada de eso para nosotros.

— Sí, es cierto. Y dicen que lo tendrán vigilado para que no suceda nada de eso otra vez. En un campamento las tentaciones serán mayores.

— Y que lo digas Harry — dijo el pelirrojo, sacando las fotos de Lavender —. Aún no me quito esto de la cabeza.

— Deberías deshacerte de eso Ron. Te meterás en problemas con Hermione por esas fotos si te las descubre.

— No te preocupes, las tiraré en cuanto pueda, donde no las encuentren.

— Bueno, pero no lo olvides.

— De acuerdo… Hey, mira allí viene el profesor Lupin.

En eso, llegó a buscarlos otro de los jurados, el maestro Lupin, quien les traía noticias nuevas. El Comité Organizador había decidido la forma de que los jurados pudieran interactuar con las chicas, sin que se prestara a que ellas pudieran tener alguna influencia sobre ellos. Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que el profesor les comunicó, y no les quedó de otra que resignarse, y a Ron desear que Krum no tuviera la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hermione…

Al otro día, todo estaba listo para el viaje. Los carruajes voladores ya esperaban a las concursantes, quienes esperaban la señal para abordar. Ginny estaba con Padma, pero miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione y a Luna, como buscando la mirada de la castaña. Ésta había tenido tiempo de asimilar las cosas, y decidió darle otra oportunidad a su amiga, aunque aún no se lo había dicho. Por su parte, Ginny se debatía entre dejarlo todo así, o solidarizarse con su amiga de toda la vida, que era como sentía la amistad de Hermione. Ciertamente, el concurso la había cambiado, volviéndola ambiciosa, y empezaba a no sentir remordimiento por los heridos sentimientos de su amiga, lo que la hacía preguntarse si valía la pena perder una amistad a cambio de un trofeo. Tenía dudas, pero en ese momento; mientras veía a su mejor amiga conviviendo con Luna, llegó a pensar que la estaba perdiendo de verdad. La rubia se encargó de sacarla de sus pensamientos, pues las vio a ella y a Padma, y tomando a Hermione de la mano la llevó con ella hasta donde estaban.

— ¡Hola amigas! — saludó Luna efusivamente — ¿No les da emoción el que estemos juntas así? ¡Yo sí la tengo! Ya quiero llegar allá, se dice que haremos todo lo más parecido que se pueda a un campamento muggle, creo que será muy divertido.

— Sí. Muy divertido — dijo Ginny con desgano. Sintió que no podía ver a Hermione a los ojos, luego de haberla herido así. Pero la castaña se encargó de animarla, dando el primer paso.

— Estaremos bien Ginny, vas a ver cómo la pasamos de lo mejor, sin que esas serpientes nos estorben — le dijo Hermione mirándola a los ojos. La pelirroja sonrió, y se abrazó a su amiga pidiéndole perdón por haberla lastimado.

— No te preocupes Ginny — le dijo Hermione sonriendo —. Nuestra amistad es más fuerte que eso. Ahora, abordemos, que ya están llamando para subir a los carruajes.

Durante el viaje, Ginny y Hermione hablaron bastante, y dejaron en claro que se apoyarían, y que seguirían siendo las mejores amigas sin importar quién ganara.

— Pues yo creo que fue Lavender — decía la pelirroja —. Esa víbora es capaz de todo con tal de ganar, sobre todo si es a nosotras.

— O tal vez Pansy — comentaba la castaña —. Se está volviendo un dolor de cabeza igual que su amiga. Y la creo capaz incluso hasta de traicionarla.

— Pero si son tan amigas — dijo Luna —, no creo que se traicionen una a la otra, ¿o sí?

— No las conoces como nosotras — observó Padma —. Ellas son demasiado ególatras Luna, no deberías confiar tanto en ellas.

— Y hablando de confianza — apuntó Ginny —, tu hermana parece que últimamente le tiene mucha a Fleur, ¿verdad Padma?

— Pues sí — respondió la aludida —, dado que Lavender no deja de molestarla, se ha unido mucho a Fleur, me lo ha comentado varias veces. Fleur le ha dicho que la apoya, y que tenga la confianza de contarle todo lo que le pase.

— Ah, vaya — dijo Hermione, pensativa. Algo de lo que dijo Padma despertó una leve sospecha en la castaña.

Por fin, llegaron a su destino. Un bellísimo valle las recibió bajo la luz matinal, y las chicas miraban todo con admiración. Las barracas de las regaderas y el comedor estaban un poco alejadas del centro del campamento, mientras que las de los dormitorios se ubicaban en semicírculo alrededor de donde más tarde ardería la fogata. U poco más atrás del comedor, había un pequeño estanque, donde se podía nadar y remar. Cuando bajaron de los carruajes, las recibieron los jurados, y pudieron ver al fin de quiénes se trataban. Ahí estaban Tonks, Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Karkarov el director de Durmstang, tres profesoras de Beaubaxtons, Viktor Krum y por supuesto Harry y Ron. Ginny estuvo a punto de correr a los brazos de Harry, pero Hermione la detuvo. Había notado algo raro en los chicos, con tan sólo mirarlos; el gesto de Ron estaba fruncido, y miraba a todos con franco desdén, el de Harry estaba serio, pero con una enigmática sonrisa. Cuando voltearon a ver a Lupin y a Snape, ambos les sonrieron discretamente, y Snape hasta le mandó un pequeño saludo con la mano a Hermione. Eso fue muy extraño.

— Bueno queridas concursantes — dijo la directora Maxine —, el día de hoy lo tendrán libre para que conozcan el campamento, y se ubiquen en sus barracas junto con sus pertenencias. Mañana comenzaremos con los juegos y eventos de convivencia, y habrá premios para quienes los cumplan mejor. Como verán, las barracas que les corresponden tienen una insignia, que es igual a la insignia que se les entregó antes de subir a los carruajes. Con ellas ubicarán perfectamente cuál cabaña les corresponde, y serán seis personas por cada una. Bienvenidas y ¡suerte!

Hermione y Ginny se sintieron aliviadas cuando vieron que sus insignias eran iguales. No les importaba quiénes les tocaran de compañeras, siempre que estuvieran juntas. Para su sorpresa, estarían compartiendo la barraca junto a Fleur, las hermanas Patil y Cho Chang, mientras que a Luna le tocaron de compañeras a Lavender, Pansy y tres chicas de Beaubaxtons, que se veían pedantes y altaneras. Las amigas sintieron pena por Luna, pero a ella no parecía importarle, y se abrazaba de Pansy y Lavender como si fueran las mejores amigas, mientras ellas hacían gestos de repulsión nada discretos y las de Beaubaxtons giraban los ojos con fastidio.

Esa noche, ya instaladas en su barraca; Hermione, Ginny y sus compañeras hacían comentarios respecto a lo que serían las actividades del día siguiente. La barraca que le tocó a Luna estaba cercana a la de ellas, y podían ver desde una de las ventanas el movimiento que allí se hacía. Veían a Luna ir y venir varias veces, cargando diferentes cosas y ropa. Finalmente, vieron que se dirigía a la puerta de salida, vestida con una larga bata de franela a cuadros, pantuflas de peluche rosadas y un gorrito rayado muy gracioso, y armada con un cepillo de dientes y un tubo de dentífrico, por lo que dedujeron que se dirigiría a la barraca de las regaderas para asearse e ir a dormir.

— Esa Luna, siempre con cosas raras — decía Hermione, mientras veía a la rubia salir. De repente, se quedó mirando con atención a la ventana, pues vio a Lavender y a Pansy haciendo algo sospechoso. Llamó con discreción a Ginny, mientras las Patil charlaban con Fleur y Cho.

— Ven Ginny, mira aquello — le dijo la castaña señalándole la ventana. Desde allí vieron a Pansy vigilando la puerta, mientras Lavender vaciaba un frasco pequeño entre las sábanas de la cama de Luna. Ginny sacó de su maleta unos gemelos pequeños, regalo de su padre, los ajustó y miró a través de ellos, para darse cuenta de que lo que vaciaba Lavender eran hormigas negras.

— ¡Esas malditas serpientes! — dijo la pelirroja, pero fue acallada por la castaña, señalándole con discreción a Fleur. Luego le hizo señas de que le siguiera la corriente, para salir y advertirle a Luna. Enseguida, Hermione fingió un dolor de estómago, y Ginny se ofreció a acompañarla al baño.

— Bueno _queguidas_ — dijo Fleur —, _pego_ no _tagden_ mucho, ya saben que las _gueglas pgohiben_ _andag pog_ ahí solas. Pueden _encontgagse_ a "la _cguiatuga_ de la noche".

Sin hacer mucho caso a la rubia, ambas salieron con rumbo a las regaderas, mas cuando estaban a punto de llegar, se toparon con el profesor Snape. Las chicas se asustaron tanto, que estuvieron a punto de gritar.

— ¡Chicas! — dijo Snape — ¿A dónde van solas ustedes dos?

— Eh… Esteee… — vaciló Hermione — Ah sí, es que a Ginny le duele el estómago muy fuerte profesor, y la llevaba al baño.

— Ah bueno — dijo Snape. Hermione notó algo diferente en su tono de voz, no era el de costumbre —, entonces, qué bueno que me tocó esta ronda de vigilancia a mí. Vayan, pero no tarden y regresen con cuidado a su barraca. Que tengan buenas noches y que te alivies Gi… ¡CAJUM, CAJUM! Perdonen, que se mejore señorita Weasley.

Así diciendo, Snape se alejó para seguir la vigilancia. Ambas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas, ese definitivamente no era el Snape que conocían. Algo muy raro estaba pasando, y no sabían qué era. De pronto, recordaron para qué había salido, y se dirigieron hacia las regaderas, para llevarse la sorpresa de que Luna ya no estaba allí. Corriendo, iban buscando a la rubia con la mirada, sin encontrarla. Decidieron entonces volver a su barraca, con cautela para no volver a encontrarse con Snape, o cualquier otro jurado, y fue entonces cuando pudieron ver a Luna, quien iba entrando a su propia barraca. No pudieron alcanzarla, para advertirle de la trampa de Lavender, y desearon que no le ocurriera nada malo mientras regresaban a acostarse.

Al día siguiente, fueron despertadas por los gritos de Fleur, quien les anunció que la prinera competencia del campamento se llevaría a cabo en el estanque; pues era una competencia de natación. Cuando estuvieron listas, Fleur disimulaba con esfuerzo la envidia que sintió al ver las generosas formas de Hermione, quien se veía escultural a pesar de que su traje de baño la cubría bastante, mientras Ginny y las Patil eligieron trajes escotados de la espalda, y el de la pelirroja tenía muy altas las aberturas de las piernas, dejando ver sus bien formados muslos.

Al llegar al estanque, vieron que los carriles estaban ya dispuestos para la competencia, pues ahora se iba a juzgar el espíritu deportivo de todas. Se sortearon los grupos, y tocó en suerte a Ginny competir antes que a Hermione. La pelirroja miró a los lados del estanque mientras se alistaba, y vio con sorpresa al profesor Lupin desearle suerte a señas, mientras al otro extremo recibía un saludo por parte del profesor Snape. En el extremo de llegada, Harry y Ron se encontraban en el centro, y Tonks y McGonagall en los extremos. Ginny competiría contra dos chicas de Beaubaxtons, Fleur, Cho Chang y Pansy Parkinson. Cuando todas estuvieron listas, Ginny se concentró en la meta… y Lupin dio la salida.


	6. Capítulo seis: Campamento de miedo 2

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo seis: campamento de miedo 2

Desde el inicio de la carrera, Ginny dejó en claro quién era la deportista de ese grupo, adelantándose rápidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo a las otras. Hermione y Luna, desde la orilla; animaban a la pelirroja a grandes voces, mientras Lavender ni siquiera se dignaba mirar el desempeño de su amiga Pansy, quien se iba quedando cada vez más atrás. En un momento dado, la única que le presentaba batalla a Ginny era Cho Chang, pues también era una chica atlética, y se lo estaba demostrando a todas.

Al final de la carrera, en un final algo cerrado, la ganadora fue Ginny, seguida de Chang y dos chicas de Beaubaxtons, Luego llegó Fleur y finalmente Pansy. Hermione, Luna y las Patil corrieron a recibir a Ginny, mientras que Lavender ni siquiera le dio la mano a Pansy, aunque ella no dijo nada se notaba la tristeza en su cara.

— ¡Qué bien lo hiciste Ginny, ganaste! — le dijo la castaña — ¡Eres grandiosa en el deporte!

— ¡Sí Ginny, lo hiciste fantástico, no pudieron contigo! — le dijo a su vez Luna.

— Gracias Hermione, gracias Luna — les contestó contenta la pelirroja, mientras las Patil la abrazaban —. La verdad no me preocupé más que de Chang, pues la he visto entrenar y sí que posee resistencia, pero lo que más demuestra es una tenacidad inquebrantable. Es tan terca, que no para hasta alcanzar lo que se proponga.

En eso, Chang se acercó al grupo, y le extendió la mano a Ginny.

— Bien hecho Weasley — le dijo —, ahora sé que debo entrenar más duro si quiero vencerte alguna vez. Felicidades.

— Gracias Chang — contestó la pelirroja algo sorprendida —, tú también diste buena pelea. Mantente así para que un día de estos te dé la revancha.

Chang sonrió ante el comentario, y se despidió de todas con una reverencia para retirarse a las regaderas. Mientras se alejaba, Snape y Lupin se acercaron al grupo.

— Felicidades señorita Weasley — dijo Lupin sonriendo discretamente —. Siga así, y puedo asegurar que ganará en la final.

— Eso está por verse amigo — dijo Snape palmeándole la espalda —. Aún falta ver a las demás competidoras, sobre todo a Granger. Pero de todas formas, la felicito Weasley, enhorabuena. Y suerte para usted Granger, la siguiente carrera es la suya.

Dicho esto, ambos profesores se alejaron, dejando a las chicas con cara de duda. En verdad estaban comportándose de lo más extraño, tal vez después pudieran averiguar por qué. Por ahora, Hermione debía concentrarse en su competencia, pues Snape había dicho la verdad, ella estaba en la eliminatoria siguiente.

Todo estaba listo para la siguiente carrera. Ahora tocaba el turno a Hermione, quien se enfrentaría a Lavender, a las hermanas Patil, a Luna y a otra chica de Beaubaxtons. La castaña se alistó, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de hacerlo bien, mucho menos de ganar, pero al ver a su amiga Ginny dándole ánimos, se dijo a sí misma que haría su mejor esfuerzo.

Las competidoras se acercaron a la línea de salida, y Hermione vio que a Lavender le correspondía el carril al lado del de ella. Sin hacer caso a los gestos de desprecio que Lavender le hacía, la castaña se concentró para la salida. Esta vez los jueces serían Krum, Karkarov, Dumbledore y las tres profesoras de Beaubaxtons. Cuando la castaña miró discretamente al costado del estanque, hacia donde estaban las improvisadas gradas; se sorprendió al ver a Snape y Lupin sentados juntos y demostrando entusiasmo, y justo arriba de ellos estaban Harry y Ron, callados y serios. Eso le pareció aún más extraño que todo lo que había visto anteriormente. A ella le correspondió uno de los carriles centrales, y a sus costados estaban Lavender y Luna, listas para salir. Hermione miró de reojo a su amiga Luna, buscando en su piel las marcas de las hormigas dejadas por la maldad de Lavender, pero sorprendentemente no había ninguna marca en la piel de la rubia, mas no se podía decir algo así de Lavender, cuya piel estaba enrojecida y cubierta por pequeñas marcas dejadas por las hormigas.

Mientras la castaña trataba de explicarse ese fenómeno, Karkarov dio la salida. La castaña fue tomada por sorpresa, y salió ligeramente retrasada, pero le fue relativamente fácil alcanzar y rebasar a Lavender, quien más bien parecía estar en una pasarela acuática que en una carrera. Parvati se adelantó a su hermana tomando la delantera del grupo, y Luna rebasó a Padma quedando en segundo lugar, Padma se esforzaba por mantenerse en tercero; seguida por el mano a mano que sostenía Hermione con la chica de Beaubaxtons, y muy atrás venía Lavender, a quien no parecía importarle mucho si ganaba o no.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. La castaña rebasó por fin a la otra chica, pero quedó tan cansada que ya no pudo alcanzar a Padma, y al final quedó en cuarto lugar. Parvati ganó, y Luna quedó segunda y Padma en tercer sitio, calificando a la siguiente ronda. Al salir del agua Hermione sintió que la abrazaban con una toalla, y vio a Ginny felicitándola por su esfuerzo. Luego ambas se acercaron a Parvati y a Luna para felicitarlas y, mientras lo hacían, vieron que en las gradas Lupin y Snape aplaudían el esfuerzo de la castaña, mientras Harry y Ron los reprendían. Ese fue el punto máximo de rareza que las chicas soportaron, y se propusieron averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

La competencia continuó, de tal forma que para la carrera final estaban listas Ginny, Cho Chang, Luna, Parvati, Fleur y una de sus compañeras de colegio. Aprovechando que estaban en carriles contiguos, La pelirroja le preguntó a Luna.

— Oye Luna, ayer Hermione y yo vimos a Lavender poniendo hormigas en tu cama, pero veo que no te picaron, ¿cómo le hiciste?

— ¿Hormigas? — dijo la rubia — ¡Ah! A lo mejor por eso sentí cosquillas anoche mientras dormía, y yo creías que había sido la crema humectante que me puse en las regaderas la que me hacía eso.

— ¿Crema humectante? — preguntó Ginny —. Y dime, ¿esa crema tenía algo, repelente o algo más?

— Pues, no que yo sepa — contestó Luna — solamente perfume de crisantemos.

Ginny sonrió ante la respuesta. Ahora se explicaba por qué la piel de Lavender estaba en ese estado; había sido picada por las hormigas que fueron ahuyentadas por el perfume que emanaba la crema de Luna. El aroma de los crisantemos es un repelente natural de insectos, según le había enseñado su padre, y las hormigas, hambrientas, buscaron lo primero que se encontraron para picar, el cuerpo de Lavender. En la primera oportunidad se lo contaría a Hermione, para reírse juntas.

La carrera final comenzó, y esta vez fue Ron quien dio la salida, y la pelirroja se extrañó que su propio hermano no le hubiera hecho alguna seña, ni siquiera para molestarla, como era su costumbre. Pero dejó de pensar en eso para concentrarse en ganar, y comenzó a nadar extraordinariamente, seguida de cerca por Chang y, misteriosamente, por Fleur, mientras las otras tres chicas permanecían a la zaga del grupo. En la vuelta de retorno, Ginny se sintió un poco extraña, con un ligero mareo que la sorprendió, pero se diojo a sí misma que no iba a dejar de dar pelea, y siguió adelante sin hacer caso a su malestar, pero al ver a su lado notó a Chang agotada, y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse a flote más que nadando, hasta que, ya cerca de la meta, Chang no pudo más y se hundió en el agua, mientras Fleur la adelantaba. Ginny pensó rápido, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se sumergió en busca de Chang, para salir segundos después con ella abrazada. Chang se veía realmente mal, y Ginny hacía un gran esfuerzo por halarla hasta la orilla, mientras Fleur llegaba a la meta seguida de Luna, Parvati y la otra chica de Beaubaxtons.

De inmediato, Ron y Harry se acercaron, y mientras Ron sostenía la cabeza de Chang, Harry le daba respiración artificial, ante la atónita mirada de Ginny. Lupin se acercó también, y tomando a la pelirroja por los hombros la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¡Ginny! — le dijo mirándola a la cara — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Ginny, háblame por favor!

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? — dijo Ginny reaccionando lentamente —. Eh… yo… e- estoy bien maestro, ya estoy bien.

— Gracias a Dios — dijo Lupin aliviado —. Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería.

— No, no es necesario maestro, de verdad, gracias — decía la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados. El mareo se le estaba pasando, pero aún sentía que podría caer si trataba de caminar.

— Bien — dijo Lupin — entonces te llevaré a tu barraca, y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y se dejó conducir por el profesor hasta el dormitorio. Cuando llegarfon, Lupin se aseguró de que nadie los viera, y acompañó a Ginny hasta su camastro, la ayudó a recostarse y se sentó a su lado.

— Gracias profesor — dijo la pelirroja sintiendo sueño —. No sé qu-qué me pasó, nunca me había sentido así con el ejercicio.

— Ya lo averiguaremos — dijo Lupin acercando su cara a la de ella —, por ahora, descansa mi pequeña Gin.

Ginny se asombró al oír eso. La única persona que le decía pequeña Gin era Harry, y lo hacía cuando estaban a solas. ¿Cómo lo supo el maestro Lupin, y por qué utilizaba él ese apodo tan familiar con ella?

— No te asustes por esto — continuó Lupin —, debo irme para que no sospechen, pero antes déjame decirte que te adoro pequeña, para mí, tú eres ya la ganadora. Ya te explicaré todo en cuanto pueda, adíós y alíviate pronto.

Y diciendo esto, le dio a Ginny un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego retirarse rápidamente dejándola turbada con mil cosas en la cabeza, además del mareo. Su maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras acababa de besarla, y de decirle que la adoraba. Pero ella amaba a Harry, y ahora, ¿qué iba a pasar? Alcanzó a escuchar voces afuera, y puso atención para escuchar.

— ¿Qué pasó, le dijiste algo? — dijo la voz de Snape, que se escuchaba claramente.

— ¡Baja la voz! — contestó Lupin —. No, no le dije nada, está muy aturdida, a lo mejor no me comprende y se arma lío.

— ¿Entonces por qué tardaste?

— Bueno, es que… le di un beso.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y así pretendes que comprenda? ¡Estamos fritos si nos acusa ante los otros jurados!

— Cálmate amigo. No me pareció que nos fuera a acusar, además, le dije que le explicaría todo en cuanto pudiera.

— Pues más vale que sea pronto, todavía faltan días de campamento y si alguien sospecha…

— Tranquilo Ron, nadie sospechará. Ahora vámonos, mañana también será un día ocupado.

— Sí lo sé. Es que ya me desesperó verme así…

Las voces se alejaron, pero Ginny había escuchado lo suficiente. ¿Por qué Lupin había llamado "Ron" a Snape? ¿Y por qué Snape decía que estaba desesperado por su apariencia? ¿Acaso no eran quienes aparentaban ser?

Luego que todo terminara, las otras chicas regresaron a la barraca, y lo primero que Hermione hizo fue ir a ver el estado de su amiga pelirroja, mientras Fleur les seguía presumiendo su medalla a las Patil. Chang se había quedado en la enfermería bajo observación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Ginny? ¿YA se te pasó el malestar?

— Me siento mejor amiga — le contestó la aludida a Hermione —, no sé por qué me pasó esto.

— Mmmm… tal vez te cayó algo mal, algo que comiste o bebiste.

— Hey, espera, espera… ahora que recuerdo, Fleur nos ofreció de beber agua embotellada a Chang y a mí. Yo solo le di una probada, pero Chang se la bebió casi toda.

— ¡Pero qué descar…! — dijo Hermione, pero Ginny la calló.

— No vale la pena Hermione — dijo la pelirroja — al menos, Chang no se ahogó, eso es lo que cuenta.

La castaña se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón, valoraba más la vida de su compañera que un trofeo, y le dio un abrazo. Ginny entonces le contó a Hermione lo que había pasado con Lupin, y le confesó sus sospechas. Hermione se quedó pensativa.

— Pues no sé amiga — le dijo a Ginny —. Eso es muy delicado, porque si te equivocas tendríamos que acusar al maestro, y si estás en lo cierto, tendríamos que decirlo también al jurado, y sacarían a los chicos del concurso.

— Ya lo había pensado — contestó la pelirroja — y creo que lo mejor es que todo siga normalmente, a ver hasta dónde nos lleva.

— De acuerdo Ginny. Será nuestro secreto hasta saber la verdad. Ahora, a descansar.

— Buenas noches Hermione, duerme bien.

— Hasta mañana Ginny, que descanses.


	7. Capítulo siete: Campamento de miedo 3

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo siete: Campamento de miedo 3

A la mañana siguiente, mientras las chicas se arreglaban, la directora Maxine en persona se presentó en su barraca, para darles una mala noticia.

— Queridas chicas — les dijo con pesadumbre —, he venido a enterarlas de que la señorita Chang se recuperó un poco de su padecimiento, pero desafortunadamente aún se encuentra delicada, y tendrá que salir del concurso para ir a su casa a recuperar la salud. He corrido la voz de que la señorita Chang se retira por motivos ajenos a ella, que requieren su presencia en su hogar, y ustedes chicas son las únicas que saben la verdad. Lo he hecho así para evitar el pánico entre las demás concursantes, espero tener tanto su comprensión como su discreción.

Todas asintieron, y mientras las demás le enviaban saludos de aliento a Chang por intercesión de la directora, Fleur comenzó a sentirse entre nerviosa y asustada, según dejaban verlo sus ademanes y su cara. No volteó a ver a nadie a los ojos, dio media vuelta y se sentó en su camastro.

— Oh Fleur querida — dijo la maestra Maxine percatándose de todo —, no pensé que esta noticia te afectara tanto. Le diré a la señorita Chang lo preocupada que estás por su salud en cuanto pueda hablar.

Eso último hizo que a Fleur le diera un estremecimiento, del cual sólo se percataron Ginny y Hermione. Ellas habían decidido no acusarla, pues no tenían pruebas y podrían expulsarlas por calumnias, pero no habían previsto lo que la culpa estaba haciendo en los sentimientos de Fleur. Cuando la directora se fue, la castaña se acercó a la rubia, y abrazándola por los hombros le habló con suavidad.

— Tranquila Fleur, a nosotras también nos afectó lo de Chang, espero que no nos pase lo mismo a ninguna.

— Sí Fleur, calma, nada nos va a pasar — dijo Ginny, siguiendo la corriente —. Si quieres, puedes desahogarte con nosotras.

Las Patil se acercaron también, en silencio cerraron el círculo alrededor de la rubia, quien al verse rodeada de gente sintió que estallaría.

— Eh… _gacias_ amigas, _pego_ estoy bien — dijo levantándose, visiblemente nerviosa —, solo necesito _estag_ sola un momento. Discúlpenme, _pog favog_.

Diciendo y haciendo, Fleur se levantó y salió casi corriendo de la barraca, ante la sorpresa de las Patil y la sonrisa de satisfacción de la castaña y la pelirroja.

— Pobre Fleur — dijo Hermione en voz baja —. No debimos torturarla así.

— Se lo merece por tramposa — contestó Ginny —. Imagínate, si me hubiera tomado toda el agua, ahora mismo yo también estaría en cama.

— Lo sé — dijo la castaña, asomándose a la ventana —, pero de todas maneras, creo que ya tuvo suficiente. Mírala.

Desde la ventana podían ver a la rubia sentada en un tronco ante el espacio designado para las fogatas. Parecía que lloraba, pero no podían precisarlo.

El día siguió su curso, y las chicas recibieron clases de manualidades diferentes, las cuales les daban puntos extras entre menos magia utilizaran para hacerlas. Les habían dicho que al día siguiente las utilizarían, pero que era una sorpresa que se revelaría pronto. Algunas otras maestras de Beaubaxtons fueron las encargadas de impartir las clases, las cuales tenían más o menos popularidad. Ginny eligió pintura, mientras su castaña amiga tomaba lecciones de cocina. La única clase que estaba casi vacía era la de tallado y escultura en madera, pues la única alumna era, por supuesto, Luna Lovegood; quien al caer la tarde era dueña de varias figuritas de animales, y un montón de banditas enredadas en sus dedos.

A la hora de la comida Hermione y Ginny se sentaron junto con Luna, y vieron con asombro el lamentable estado de las manos de la rubia. Pero ella, lejos de quejarse, estaba feliz con lo que había logrado en una mañana de aprendizaje.

— La maestra me felicitó por mi esfuerzo — les decía Luna entre bocados —. Dijo que tengo facilidad para esto, pero que solo debo ser más cuidadosa.

— Toma el consejo Luna — le dijo Hermione —, si no eres cuidadosa, te puedes lastimar seriamente.

— Lo haré amiga — respondió Luna —, aunque no me importa astillarme un poco. ¿Quieren ver lo que he hecho?

Antes de que las otras contestaran, Luna vació en la mesa una pequeña bolsa de cuero, de la cual salieron un sin fin de trozos de madera a medio tallar.

— A ver — comenzó a describir la rubia, mostrando los trozos más feos —. Éste es un perrito, bueno, lo será pronto. Éste otro es un león, lo hice pensando en ustedes. Y éste es el escudo de Hogwarts, y éste…

Las chicas estaban aguantándose la risa en cada descripción, peor de pronto Ginny llamó discretamente la atención de Hermione dentro de la bolsita de cuero, y ambas se asombraron ante lo que vieron.

— Eh, Luna — preguntó la pelirroja — ¿Y eso qué es?

— Ah, eso — dijo la rubia restándole importancia —. Pues es una rosa, fue el primer grabado que hice, pero no me salió muy bien. Miren.

Luna sacó el pedazo de corteza, para que las otras lo vieran por completo. En efecto, sobre la superficie lijada estaba grabada en relieve la rosa más hermosa que hubieran visto. De no haber sido por el color, cualquiera juraría que era real. Pero Luna tenía razón, la flor no estaba completamente terminada, aunque sólo le faltaban pequeños detalles. Hermione y Ginny estaban anonadadas ante la belleza y finura de la obra de Luna.

— Yo quería hacerla con todo y maceta — explicó Luna, con gesto desganado —, pero mi maestra se empeña en que la deje así. Y ahora no sé si terminarla o…

— ¡Ay Luna, termínala, por favor, hazlo! — dijeron las otras dos, con tanto entusiasmo que asustaron a Luna.

— ¡Hey, bueno, está bien! — dijo la rubia con sorpresa —. Terminaré ésta, y luego haré otra para que cada una tenga la suya, ¿está bien?

— ¡Gracias amiga! — dijeron abrazándola — ¡Nos gustarán mucho!

No cabía duda de que Luna poseía muchos talentos desconocidos, aunque su sentido de la estética era un poco raro. Pero lo que importaba era que tenía muy buen corazón, lo cual quedaría comprobado ante lo que sucedería después.

Antes de que la comida terminara, la directora Maxine se levantó para hacer un anuncio.

— ¡Queridas concursantes! — dijo, llamando la atención de todo el mundo —. Tengo el gusto de anunciarles que, el día de mañana, se hará una premiación especial. Se elegirá de entre ustedes a la chica con más simpatía de este evento, la que tenga la mayor demostración de aprecio hacia otra persona, será la ganadora. Para ello, se sortearán parejas, pero no se revelarán entre ustedes a su respectiva pareja, sino que será como jugar al "amigo secreto". Siendo así, su amiga secreta no sabrá quién es cada una de ustedes y viceversa. Con lo que aprendieron hoy, le harán a su amiga secreta un regalo de amistad, y mañana por la noche se revelarán las parejas al entregarse sus regalos. Ganará el regalo que represente mejor la amistad entre la pareja, y se hará a creedora a varios puntos a su favor en la final, mas ésta medalla.

Las chicas se alegraron por tener algo en mente, así se olvidarían por un día de lo que pasó con Chang. Solo les preocupaba adivinar a quién tendrían que regalarle, pues tendrían que usar mucha imaginación para que su obsequio fuera de buen gusto. Ginny estaba indecisa entre hacer un retrato o un paisaje a gusto de quien le tocara, mientras Hermione se había decidido por la confección de un pastel. Fue entonces cuando la directora las fue llamando una a una, para que sacaran una esfera con un nombre escrito, que solo podía ser leído por quien tomara la esfera. Las amigas tardaron un poco en tocarles su turno, y cuando pasaron se sorprendieron bastante. A Hermione le correspondía dar su regalo a Parvati Patil, a Ginny le tocó en suerte Fleur Delacour, y por más que lo intentaron no pudieron sacarle a Luna ni un solo indicio de quién le tocó a ella.

— Será una sorpresa para todas — dijo la rubia entre risitas —, y sé que a esta personita le gustará mucho mi regalo…

Y así, durante lo que restaba del día y la mañana del siguiente, las chicas se ocuparían en trabajar sus regalos, por lo que casi no se hablaron en todo el tiempo. Luna se había enclaustrado en su barraca, a la cual Hermione y Ginny no se acercaban para evitar tener problemas con Lavender y Pansy, pero a esta última la veían bastante triste últimamente. Para evitar ser vista, Luna trabajó su regalo con las manos y el material metido en su enorme bolso, por lo que solo se escuchaba uno que otro quejido de la rubia, seguramente producto de no ver bien lo que estaba haciendo. Lavender y Pansy, por su parte, habían ya desistido de molestar a la rubia, al darse cuenta de que entre más maldades le hacían, más afecto les demostraba Luna.

Los jurados, por su parte, estaban al pendiente de que ninguna de las chicas planeara algún sabotaje o intentara averiguar quién le daría su obsequio. Al director Karkarov le correspondió supervisar la cocina, en donde las chicas que habían tomado dicho taller se afanaban en completar sus obsequios. Con la vista localizó rápidamente la cabellera castaña de Hermione, y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia ella.

— Buenas tarrrrdes, señorrrita Grrrrangerrr — dijo el director —. Está haciendo un grrran trrrabajo aquí. Me parrrece que usted nació parrra la cocina.

— Eh… G-gracias señor — dijo Hermione algo cohibida —, hago lo mejor que puedo.

— Estoy segurrro de que su cocina conquistarrría a cualquierrr chico — insistió Karkarov acercándose más —, incluso a ese chico pelirrrojo amigo suyo que…

— Espere, espere señor — le espetó la castaña extrañada — ¿Cómo se enteró de que Ron y yo…?

— Eesteee… ya es horrra de irrrme, gusto en verrrla señorrrita — dijo el director, alejándose rápidamente.

La castaña se quedó estupefacta ante la actitud de Karkarov, si no fuera porque era bien conocida su conducta para con los que él llamaba "sangre-sucia", hubiera jurado que le estaba coqueteando, tal y como lo hubiera hecho Krum…

Mientras tanto, cerca de su barraca Ginny se encontraba terminando su pintura, que era un lindo paisaje de París al atardecer. La pelirroja había aprendido bien a usar los claroscuros, y no necesitó mucha magia para que quedase a su gusto. Tan concentrada estaba en su trabajo, que no se dio cuenta cuando el profesor Lupin se le acercó por detrás, haciéndole una caricia algo comprometedora en la parte baja de la espalda. Ginny gritó del susto, y estuvo a punto de tirar su cuadro.

— ¡Maestro Lupin! —le dijo enojada — Oiga, lo del beso fue una cosa, pero esto ya es…

— ¡SSSSSHHHHHH! Por favor, no grites pequeña Gin — le dijo Lupin mirando a todas partes —. Solo he podido venir por un momento, porque quería estar contigo. No aguanto un minuto más sin tus labios.

— P-pero profesor, yo n-no… ¡MMMMPPFFFF…! — dijo la pelirroja, atrapada entre los brazos del maestro, comenzó a sentir cierta familiaridad en el apasionado beso que éste le daba, dejando poco a poco de oponer resistencia. De repente, recordó con quién estaba, y se separó bruscamente, blandiendo su varita por reflejo.

— N-no se m-me acerque m-más, p-profesor — le dijo temblorosa —, o-o le j-juro q-que lo em-embrujaré…

— Gin, espera — dijo Lupin, tratando de calmarla —, al menos déjame explicarte.

— E-está bien, p-pero n-no se me a-acerque.

— Gin, estoy arriesgándome mucho por lo que vas a ver — dijo Lupin serenamente — pero vale la pena. Por favor, comprende que tuvimos que seguir las reglas, pero mi amor por ti es demasiado. Te lo contaré todo en cuanto pueda, pero por ahora, compréndeme y perdóname.

Mientras hablaba, el cuerpo del profesor comenzó a cambiar de forma. Ginny creyó que tendría que vérselas con su forma de lobo, pero cuando la transformación se completó, la pelirroja comprendió todo, y cambió de inmediato su cara de sorpresa por una gran sonrisa de alegría.

Por fin, llegó la hora de dormir. Todas las concursantes estaban bastante cansadas, pero la mayoría satisfechas con el esfuerzo realizado y el regalo terminado. Hermione llegó a la barraca con una caja de regular tamaño, y pidió ayuda a Ginny y a las Patil para pasarla por la puerta.

A hermone le dio mucho gusto que las chicas le halagasen el pastel, diciendo que seguramente estaría delicioso. Hermione agradeció los cumplidos, y se sonrojó.

— Oye amiga —, le dijo Parvati — tu pastel está incompleto, le falta el nombre.

— Ese se lo pondré con magia — dijo Hermione —, en el momento de entregarlo aparecerá el nombre.

— Igual que mi lienzo — dijo Ginny muy contenta —, lo dedicaré mágicamente, espero que cause buena impresión.

Todas estaban contentas por su trabajo, y haciendo miles de comentarios más, se retiraron a dormir.

— Oye amiga — le dijo Hermione a Ginny — ¿Podemos hablar un minuto a solas? Tengo que decirte algo importante.

— Yo estaba a punto de pedírtelo — dijo la pelirroja —. Ven, vamos a las regaderas.

Por el camino, Hermione le contó a Ginny lo que le había pasado con Karkarov en la cocina, que no tenía ni idea del por qué. Ginny sonrió, antes de comenzar a explicarle a la castaña lo sucedido con Lupin. Hermione no salía de su asombro, y de lo que dijo Ginny pudo sacar sus propias conclusiones. Ahora podía tener la seguridad de saber quién era su pelirrojo adorado, y esta vez no lo iba a desaprovechar…


	8. Capítulo ocho:Campamento de miedo 4

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo ocho: Campamento de miedo 4

Al amanecer todas las chicas esperaban emocionadas el momento de entregar sus obsequios. Aunque varias no habían terminado aún sus trabajos, estaban contentas, esforzándose por terminar a tiempo. Luna estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción, y miraba a cada minuto el paquete en que había convertido su obsequio, tal vez imaginando la cara que pondría su amiga secreta. La única que no demostraba mucha alegría era Fleur, quien andaba retraída y apesadumbrada desde la salida de Cho Chang.

— Oye Fleur — le dijo Hermione acercándose a ella —. No deberías estar así. Ya se acerca la hora de entregar nuestros obsequios, y hay que alegrarse de que este ejercicio nos reúna más.

— Sí Fleur, alégrate — le dijo Ginny —, no todos los días podemos hacer una nueva amistad sorpresa.

— Emmm… Sí, _guacias_ chicas — dijo la rubia, confundida —, les estoy _agadecida_ a todas _pog _sus atenciones, y… y…

Repentinamente, Fleur soltó el llanto abrazándose de la castaña. Padma y Parvati se acercaron a tratar de consolarla, y Ginny le palmeaba la espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

— ¡Fleur, Fleur, cálmate! — le decía Hermione, tratando de enderezarla — ¡¿Qué tienes Fleur, qué te pasa?!

— ¡BUUUAAAAAA! — lloraba la rubia sin control. Por más esfuerzos que hacían, Fleur parecía no querer detener el llanto, y su cara denotaba el sufrimiento de una culpa que hacía tiempo pugnaba por salir. Por fin, la rubia se controló un poco, y entre sollozos se explicó.

— Yo… yo…(snif) Yo no _queguía_ _hacegle _daño…(snif) a… a Chang…(sob). Yo so-solo _queguía_ que les _diega_ un _malestag _pequeño…(snif) _paga podeg ganagles…_ _pe-pego _solo le hice daño…(snif)… Y…y… ¡no _queguía lastimaglas, _yo sólo _quegía ganag, pagdon mua!_

Fleur comenzó a llorar de nuevo. La culpa fue demasiado para ella. Cuando por fin se calmó. Les dijo que, en efecto; había hechizado el agua para hacer que se marearan, y desistieran de competir, y que sólo les dio a Ginny y a Chang el agua embrujada, porque eran las chicas con más oportunidades de ganarle.

— Ya está bien Fleur, no pasa nada — dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos, que la rubia tenía enrojecidos por el llanto.

— _Gacias _Ginny — contestó Fleur —. _Ahoga_ voy a _veg _a los jueces, _paga enmendag _mi _egog._ Voy a _saligme_ de la competencia, ustedes _meguecen ganag _más que yo.

Al decir eso, se levantó y se dirigió decidida a la puerta, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara. Hermione y Ginny se miraron significativamente, y antes de que la rubia pudiera abrir para salir, Hermione la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

— Tú no vas a ninguna parte tontita — le dijo sonriendo, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Fleur —. Me parece chicas, que nuestra compañerita ha aprendido su lección, y no hará más trampas, ¿cierto Fleur?

Las otras asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo también. Fleur no entendía nada, y las miraba sorprendida.

— _Pe-pego…pego…_— balbuceó la rubia, tratando de entender — ¿Qué pasa, _pog _qué me detienes _Hegmione_? ¿Y_ pog _qué me _migan _todas así?

— Pasa, _queguida Fleggg_ — dijo Ginny, imitando el acento de Fleur en tono de broma —, que yo te perdono por haber hecho trampa. Lo confesaste, y aún quisiste dejar el concurso como prueba de arrepentimiento. Y aunque casi me mandas también al hospital, eso es más que suficiente para mí.

— Además Fleur — dijo Hermione —, nadie más lo sabe, aparte de nosotras. Y creo que podemos confiar en las Patil, ¿verdad Parvati, cierto Padma?

— Claro que sí, somos sus amigas — dijeron las hermanas a un tiempo.

— _Pego… pego… _— decía Fleur, sin poder creer lo que oía — _Pego _yo… Chang está… _pog_ mi culpa…

— No te preocupes — dijo Ginny —. Chang es atlética como yo, y creo que estará bien pronto. Hablaré con ella y veremos que dice, pero de todas formas te aconsejo que te disculpes en cuanto puedas.

— ¡Oh,_ oui, oui_! — dijo la rubia, alegrándose por fin — _cguéanme_ que lo _hagué. _Muchas _gacias, _Ginny, _gacias _a todas.

— Este concurso no sería lo mismo sin la reina de la moda — dijo Hermione, haciendo como si modelara —. Sin ti, creo que no habría competencia.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! — rió Fleur, viendo los ademanes exagerados de la castaña — Es _ciegto,_ sin mí como su modelo a _seguig, _¿de dónde iban a _apguendeg _a _seg_ unas divas, así como yo? Y _paga demostgagles_ que soy _singcega_, les _enseñagué_ algo.

Fleur fue hasta sus valijas, y de una sustrajo una gruesa manta negra, que tenía atados varios hilos muy finos, casi transparentes.

— Pensaba _asustaglas _con esto — les explicó —, lo iba a _moveg_ de tal _fogma_ que _pagueciega _un lethifold, y _decigles _que _ega _la _cguiatuga _de la noche. _Pego _he decidido que no más _tgampas, así que pog favog, guagdenla _hasta que acabe el _concugso._

Las chicas se alegraron de que Fleur ahora concursara limpiamente. Pero también pensaron que si ella, que era toda una belleza, que atraía a todos con sus encantos y que además era sofisticada y conocedora de moda, se había atrevido a llegar a esos extremos, pues quería decir que consideraba que podía perder ante cualquiera de ellas. Entonces se hicieron para sí mismas la promesa de dar lo máximo para ganar.

Por fin, llegó la hora. Los nervios afloraban, las emociones se encontraban, y todas estaban ansiosas por demostrar sus habilidades para las manualidades muggles. La directora Maxine les dio la bienvenida y les anunció que, después de la cena, se procedería a la entrega y al final se entregaría el premio a la ganadora. Las chicas se percataron de que el paquete que más llamaba la atención era el de Luna, no tanto por el tamaño como por la envoltura, consistente en trozos de muchos papeles de colores diferentes pegados entre sí con cinta adhesiva. Tenía el paquete una forma extraña, y nadie atinaba a saber qué era lo que Luna había envuelto bajo tanto papel.

La cena terminó, y Madame Maxine comenzó a llamar a las concursantes, para que ellas mismas anunciaran el nombre de su amiga secreta. Las nombradas subían al pequeño estrado para dar y recibir obsequios, algunos de ellos muy sencillos, otros más elaborados, pero todos en general cumplían su misión; el despertar en los corazones de las parejas de amigas un sentimiento de unión y fraternidad. Tocó su turno a Hermione, quien llamó a Parvati Patil y, cuando ésta subió al estrado, le entregó el pastel, en cuyo costado apareció mágicamente el nombre de Parvati escrito con merengue color rosa. Parvati le dio un abrazo a la castaña, y ahí mismo mordió el pastel, cosa que le valió que Hermione le diera un leve empujón, con lo que la cara de la obsequiada quedó llena de merengue, causando la risa general.

La siguiente fue Ginny, quien llamó a Fleur, y al descubrir su cuadro, en el cielo estrellado que había pintado se dibujó una constelación formada por letras, que decían "para mi nueva amiga, un recuerdo de su hogar". Fleur estaba fascinada, y abrazó con emoción a la pelirroja.

El regalo de Fleur, un hermoso poema escrito en francés (cuyo texto cambiaba mágicamente traduciéndose) con una magnífica caligrafía, y escrito sobre un bonito pergamino rosado, fue bien recibido por Padma, quien a su vez le entregó su obsequio a Ginny, quedando ésta encantada con el juego de collar y pulseras de pedrería con que Padma la obsequió.

Le llegó su turno a Pansy Parkinson, a quien por azares del destino le correspondió obsequiar a Lavender Brown. Ésta subió al estrado de forma altanera, como si quisiera humillar a las demás con su sola presencia. Pansy le entregó un pequeño bolso de mano tejido con gruesos hilos de algodón verde oscuro, con las letras "L" y "B" bordadas en color plata. Lavender lo miró, desdeñosa, y mirando a Pansy con soberbia le habló molesta.

— ¿Esperé hasta este momento para recibir esto? ¡Qué desperdicio! — dijo, y arrojó el regalo de Pansy al suelo, pisándolo al momento de bajar del estrado. Pansy lo recogió y, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, le gritó a Lavender.

— ¡Suficiente, estoy harta de ti Lavender! — gritó la chica con todo el rencor guardado que tenía — ¡Ya no me voy a humillar ante ti, ya no te voy a aguantar tus desplantes, ya no voy a escucharte planear maldades y perversidades, no más! ¡Se acabó, ya no somos amigas, y no volveré a hablarte jamás!

Al terminar de hablar, Pansy bajó corriendo del estrado, pero cuando se iba retirando, al pasar junto a Luna ésta la tomó del brazo con suavidad, y le habló para detenerla.

— Este… Pansy… — dijo la rubia — Yo, no sé qué decir… no sé si esté bien decir algo… Solo quiero darte… tu regalo, esto es para ti.

Luna le extendió su paquete a Pansy, y ella dejó de llorar por un momento para mirar a Luna con extrañeza. Luego, a insistencia de Luna, abrió lentamente su regalo, y se quedó maravillada por lo que vio. Giró para mostrárselo a todas las demás, quienes se maravillaron también. Se trataba de un busto tallado en un tronco, casi a tamaño natural, de la cabeza de Pansy, con un parecido extraordinario con el modelo original. Luna lo había tallado con el rostro sonriente, y había imitado a la perfección la forma de su cara y su gesto, incluso su manera de peinarse. Pansy estaba feliz, y otra vez las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de alegría, pues nadie, ni Lavender, había tenido nunca un detalle para con ella, mucho menos de ese tamaño.

— ¿Te gusta Pansy? — dijo la rubia con modestia —. Perdona que no se parezca mucho a ti, es que casi no te veía, y yo…

No pudo seguir hablando. Pansy se había arrojado a sus brazos, y la abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba emocionada. Al separarse, Pansy le tomó las manos a Luna, quien se quejó un poquito, y entonces fue que Pansy se percató de las banditas que cubrían los cortes que la rubia se había hecho en los dedos, lo que hizo que valorara más el regalo de Luna.

— G-gracias Luna — dijo Pansy al fin —. Gracias… de verdad amiga…

— Oh, de nada — dijo la rubia, restándole importancia —. Ah, y mira, tiene un pequeño espacio para tus joyas.

Luna abrió un pequeño cajoncillo en la parte baja del busto, cuyo interior estaba forrado de terciopelo, para que las joyas que se guardaran ahí no se maltrataran. Pansy no sabía qué hacer para agradecerle a Luna, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

— Luna, ya sé que no es lo que se planeó — le dijo entregándole el bolso que Lavender despreció —, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer para darte las gracias. Toma, es para ti.

Luna puso cara de asombro, y extendió la mano para recibir el bolso pisado, y en cuanto lo tocó las letras bordadas cambiaron, pasando a ser "L" y "L". La rubia estaba feliz, como una niña con juguete nuevo, y ahora ella se abrazó de Pansy en agradecimiento.

— Yo sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien — le dijo Pansy —, pero eso va a cambiar desde ahora. Quiero que me consideres tu amiga Luna, para siempre.

— Ya lo eras desde antes Pansy — dijo la rubia sonriendo, y mirando a Ginny y a Hermione agregó — igual que ustedes amigas. Tomen, esto es para ustedes.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula. Luna se había tomado tiempo (no se sabe cómo) para terminar las rosas que les prometió a sus amigas, lo que quizá le había valido unas cuantas banditas más en sus dedos. Y en verdad, al mirar su exquisito trabajo, no quedaba duda de que la rubia tenía un talento extraordinario, y lo más importante, un gran corazón.

— ¡Ay, qué lindura! — dijo Lavender con sorna, casi gritándolo para llamar la atención — Pues, ya que estamos en esto, le doy mi regalo a Granger, aquí está.

Lavender se acercó a la castaña, y le entregó un arreglo de flores muy bonito que había aprendido a hacer, más por fuerza que por otra cosa. Hermione dio las gracias por educación, pero cuando iba a tomar el arreglo, Pansy lo tiró al suelo de un manotazo.

— ¡No! — gritó Pansy, mientras su piel comenzaba a cambiar de color. Lavender le había puesto un polvo especial, con el que pretendía que la castaña no pudiera estar en el siguiente evento. Pansy lo sabía, y en un principio estaba de acuerdo, pero ahora le había nacido el deseo de proteger a sus nuevas amigas.

Al ver lo que el regalo de Lavender había hecho en la piel de Pansy, aquélla corrió tratando de huir, pero fue detenida por un hechizo de la directora Maxine, quien la llamó a su presencia.

— Mucho me temo señorita — la reprendió la directora —, que su conducta ha sido deleznable, impropia, grosera y, definitivamente; peligrosa para todas las presentes. Asi pues, en mi carácter de directora de nuestro honorable colegio sede, y organizadora en jefe de este maravilloso concurso, le pido, no, le exijo que tome sus pertenencias y se retire inmediatamente de este evento. Queda usted descalificada.

Lavender no dijo nada, pero iba visiblemente furiosa, pues su plan no había salido como esperaba, y ahora tenía una ex amiga con piel que cambiaba de color. Pero la directora no había terminado aún.

— Dado que el carruaje que solicitaré para que parta llegará aquí por la mañana, tendrá que quedarse a pasar la noche en el campamento. Designaré a alguien que la vigile de cerca, por si acaso…

—Disculpe profesora — interrumpió Hermione —, si usted lo permite, nosotras podemos vigilarla si se queda en nuestra barraca, nos dará oportunidad de hablar con ella y saber qué la movió a hacer esto.

— Sí directora, no se preocupe — la apoyó Ginny —, el pertenecer al mismo colegio nos ha hecho conocerla bastante bien.

— Eh… Bueno, está bien — aceptó Madame Maxine —, pero por las dudas, me entregará su varita y todos los objetos mágicos que obren en su poder. Los recuperará al momento de su partida.

— ¡Ash! Está bien — dijo Lavender con resignación. No aceptaba la idea de ser vigilada por sus dos rivales, y no se reprimía para demostrarlo. Pansy fue llevada a la pequeña enfermería del campamento, para ver si se podía hacer algo por ella.

Terminada la entrega de regalos, en donde se declaró un empate entre Pansy y Luna; todo el mundo se retiró a descansar. Ron y Harry, con sus formas normales, comentaban charlando desde sus camastros los acontecimientos del día.

— Vaya — decía el pelirrojo —. No sabía que esto de los concursos fuera tan complicado.

— A lo mejor para los muggles no — dijo Harry —, pero recuerda que este concurso es muy especial.

— Así es — dijo Ron —, pero, aunque sea mágico, los deseos de todas por ganar están a flor de piel, y eso se ve hasta en los concursos muggles.

— Sí, es verdad. Mira a Lavender, hasta dónde fue a llegar para…

Harry calló de repente. Había escuchado un ruido como de alboroto fuera de la barraca. Rápidamente se asomó por la ventana, y vió a Pansy dando voces afuera del dormitorio que ocupaban Snape, Lupin y Dumbledore, quienes momentos después salieron, escucharon a Pansy y salieron corriendo hacia las barracas de las concursantes. A señas le dijo a Ron que salieran a ver qué pasaba, y tomando la capa invisible (que siempre los acompañaba en sus viajes) siguieron los pasos de Pansy y los maestros. Por el camino escucharon el romper de vidrios, y apuraron el paso.

Al llegar, vieron que la conmoción se generaba en la barraca de sus novias, pero al parecer estaba ya todo controlado. Se acercaron con cautela y se asomaron por una ventana de un costado, la cual tenía los vidrios rotos. Al asomarse vieron a todas despiertas, Lavender tenía cara de espanto y lloraba abrazando a Pansy, las Patil estaban abrazadas una de la otra, Fleur trataba de hablar con Lupin de lo ocurrido, pero los nervios no le dejaban articular bien, y Ginny veía con sorpresa a Hermione, quien estaba abrazada de Snape; quien le daba la espalda a la ventana desde donde los chicos se asomaban. La sorpresa hizo que los chicos tardaran en reaccionar. Por fin, Harry quitó una parte de la capa dejando descubiertas sus cabezas, y haciendo señas llamó la atención de la castaña y le dio a entender que ése no era Ron. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó de inmediato al profesor.

— ¡Ay, pe- perdone profesor — dijo sonrojada —. E-es que, ya sabe, está oscuro, y nos asustamos, y yo… yo…

— Mejor déjelo así Granger — contestó secamente el Snape de siempre —, no sea que los dos acabemos expulsados. Ahora haga favor de volver a la cama junto con sus compañeras.

— Estoy de acuerdo — dijo Lupin acercándose, también era el de siempre —. Vayan a dormir chicas, nosotros nos encargaremos.

— M-maestro — le dijo Pansy a Lupin —, ¿puedo quedarme aquí a pasar la noche? Lavender está muy asustada, y quisiera acompañarla.

Ambos maestros miraron a Lavender, quien no dejaba de temblar. Conocían perfectamente a sus alumnos, y sabían cuando alguno mentía, así que asintieron. Cuando salieron, Harry y Ron aprovecharon para entrar, pero sólo dejaron ver sus cabezas.

— ¿Llegamos tarde? — dijo Harry — ¿Están bien, qué les pasó?

— Y lo más importante — dijo Ron — ¡¿Qué hacías abrazada de Snape, Hermione?!

— L-lo siento Ron — confesó la castaña —. E-es que lo c-confundí contigo…

— ¡¿CÓMO?! — respondió el pelirrojo — ¿Tú creíste que yo…?

— Ya Ron — dijo Harry — deja que se expliquen.

— Miren chicos — dijo Ginny interviniendo —, todo empezó cuando el lethifold atacó a Lavender, entonces…

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! — dijo Harry sorprendido. Ron aplacó su enojo al escucharla — ¿Un lethifold, aquí en el campamento?

— No uno, sino dos — dijeron Parvati y Padma, ya más tranquilas —, miren, todo pasó así…


	9. Capítulo nueve: Preparándose

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo nueve: Preparándose

— Todo comenzó hace rato — empezó a contar Parvati —. Como nos ofrecimos a cuidar a Lavender, ella quiso llegar y hacer su voluntad aquí, y quiso quitarle su camastro a mi hermana, tan solo porque le gustaba más que el que tenía Chang.

— Es cierto — afirmó Padma —, entonces le dije que no estaba en posición de hacer lo que le diera la gana, porque hablaríamos con Dumbledore sobre su conducta y no íbamos a dejar que se saliera con la suya, después de lo que le hizo a Pansy, aunque en realidad se lo quería hacer a Hermione.

— Bueno, eso ya no importa — dijo Ron —, lo que importa es saber de dónde vinieron esas bestias.

— Estábamos ya tratando de dormir — dijo Ginny —, y yo escuché una especie de siseo, como cuando pasas la mano sobre la pared. Fue algo muy tenue, pero con el silencio que reina aquí, se escuchaba con claridad.

— Yo también lo oí — dijo Hermione — pero no le hice caso, pensé que era alguna de las chicas respirando fuerte.

—E-eso vino después — dijo Lavender, interviniendo —, y era yo, porque ese animal me cubrió la boca y la nariz.

— Y a mi me cayó encima el otro — dijo Padma —, justo cuando me iba a levantar a ver qué pasaba, porque alcancé a escuchar ruidos.

— _Cgueo _que _ega _yo — dijo Fleur —, a veces hablo _dogmida,_ o hago _güido_ con la boca.

— Hermione y yo si despertamos — dijo la pelirroja —, porque creímos que se trataba de otra broma de Fleur.

— ¿Broma? — preguntó Harry — ¿Y por qué creyeron eso?

— Larga historia — dijo Hermione —. Miren, cuando por fin nos acostamos, Lavender no dejaba de hablar, diciendo que se iba a desquitar, que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y otras cosas a las que ya no puse atención. Luego se quedó callada, creo que fue al ver que no le hacíamos caso. Entonces, se escuchó el siseo que describió Ginny, pero no hicimos caso. Luego, Fleur comenzó a hablar entre sueños, y pensé que estaba jugando, entonces me enderecé y en la penumbra, vi a Lavender que se agitaba bajo algo negro, y de inmediato le grité a Fleur que dejara las bromas, pero recordé que nosotras teníamos en nuestro poder la manta que iba a usar para embromarnos, entonces lavender sacó parte de la cabeza de esa cosa negra que la cubría, y vi que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por respirar, entonces grité, despertando a las demás, y fue cuando el otro lethifold le cayó a Padma encima. Buscamos rápido las varitas, pero en ese momento entraron Pansy y los profesores, quienes expulsaron por esa ventana a los lethifolds.

— Lo sabemos — dijo Harry —. Vimos a Pansy cuando llegó gritando ante la cabaña de los maestros, y por eso decidimos venimos a ver si estaban bien. Pero, ¿por qué estabas tan tarde allí, Pansy?

— Yo venía de la enfermería — respondió Pansy —. Me dieron algo para mi piel, que apenas está haciendo efecto, y me dijeron que tal vez tardaría, y que me fuera a dormir para ver si mañana ya estaba mejor. Y ya me dirigía a mi barraca, cuando alcancé a ver algo negro que se estaba "escurriendo" por la ventana de esta barraca, gracias a la luz de la luna que le da de lleno a ese lado. Me imaginé lo que era, y corrí a buscar ayuda.

— Y yo —, dijo Lavender dirigiéndose a Pansy —, pues, te lo agradezco Pansy, no estaría aquí si no hubieras ido por ayuda. Gracias, ojalá que pu-puedas per-perdonarme (snif) algún día…

Lavender dejó correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, mientras Pansy la abrazaba. Al parecer, todo estaba perdonado y olvidado entre ellas.

— Bueno — dijo Ron —, pues gracias a eso la cosa no pasó a mayores. Pero no me dice por qué estabas abrazando al profesor Snape, Mione querida.

Hermione se sonrojó, sentía una gran vergüenza y no podía articular palabra. Entonces Harry acudió en su ayuda.

— Ven Ron, vámonos. Tal vez nos busquen para arreglar el problema de los lethifolds sueltos, puede haber más. Yo te explicaré lo que quieres saber, tengo una idea de lo que pasó.

Ron se dejó llevar por su amigo, no sin antes mirar significativamente a su novia. Hermione no pudo levantar la vista del piso, hasta que los chicos se retiraron.

— ¿Por qué no les dijiste nada amiga? — le dijo Ginny a la castaña —. Ron se fue muy enojado, lo conozco, tal vez le dure bastante antes que quiera verte otra vez.

— Sí Ginny, lo sé — contestó Hermione —. Es que… no me salieron las palabras, estoy tan avergonzada…

—Pues esperemos que Harry pueda hacer algo Mione. Ya sabes cómo es Ron cuando siente celos.

Mientras tanto, en su barraca Ron y Harry hablaban sobre el incidente, y el moreno se esforzaba por hacer comprender a su amigo que sus celos estaban infundados. Por fin, el pelirrojo pareció comprender mientras escuchaba de boca de su amigo lo que éste le había dicho a Ginny.

— …Y entonces me transformé frente a ella, cuando estaba a punto de embrujarme por besarla con la forma de Lupin. Cuando volví a ser yo, le dije que a todos los jueces nos obligaron a beber multijugos para cambiar lugar con algún otro juez, y que a ti te había tocado cambiar lugar con Snape. Tal vez Ginny se lo contó, y por eso creyó que eras tú cuando lo vio. Debes creerle Ron, ella te es fiel porque te ama.

Ron meditó un momento, y respiró hondo antes de contestarle a su amigo.

— Está bien Harry. Creo que ella me ha soportado más errores a mí. Me porté mal amigo, le pediré perdón en cuanto haya oportunidad. La amo Harry, y no la quiero perder.

— Así se habla amigo, y te aseguro que no la perderás. Ahora, vamos a la cama, no sea que nos busquen por lo sucedido.

Al otro día, Todas fueron llamadas al área de la fogata, para recibir un anuncio de parte de la directora Maxine.

— Queridas niñas, he sido enterada de una situación extraordinaria, que requerirá tomar acciones inmediatas para su seguridad. No entraré en detalles para no alarmar a nadie, así que solamente les pediré que preparen sus pertenencias, pues partiremos hoy mismo a Beaubaxtons, para continuar con su preparación para la gran final.

Un gran murmullo comenzó a sonar entre las filas de las chicas, el cual fue acallado de inmediato por la directora.

— Asimismo, por causas de fuerza mayor, les informo que tendremos un cambio en el jurado para ese día. Dos de nuestros jueces tendrán que volver a sus ocupaciones, pues se encargarán de darle solución al problema que hoy nos obliga a partir. Así que pronto sabremos quiénes serán los sustitutos, el día de la final.

Y así, las chicas regresaron a Beaubaxtons, a prepararse para la gran final. Al llegar, volvieron a sus dormitorios en el orden que tenían; Hermione con Luna y Pansy., a quien ya se le veia mejor; y Ginny con Padma y Lavender, quien esperaba su hora de partir. La directora Maxine fue a llamarla en persona hasta su habitación.

— Señorita Brown — le dijo seriamente —, he venido a comunicarle que esta era hasta hace un momento su hora de partir, pero he recibido instrucciones que cambian algunas cosas. No puedo permitir que siga concursando, pero tampoco se irá a su casa.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Lavender asombrada — ¿Cómo dijo directora?

— Digo que, gracias a sus amigas y al veredicto del jurado, usted puede quedarse a ver la final, y seguir conviviendo con sus amigas, si ellas no tienen inconveniente. Aquí le entrego de vuelta sus pertenencias mágicas.

Lavender se alegró mucho, y casi sale corriendo a ver a Pansy, mas la directora la detuvo un poco más.

— Sólo recuerde señorita, nada de intervenir con el concurso o esta vez tendrá que irse, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí, sí directora, me portaré bien! — gritó Lavender, saliendo hacia la habitación de al lado, y despidiéndose con la mano de Ginny y Padma. Las chicas sonrieron al verla irse.

En la habitación de al lado, Hermione, Luna y Pansy seguían desempacando, cuando Lavender entró como huracán, buscando a Pansy con la mirada. Nada más encontrarla, se abalanzó hacia ella, y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la dejó sin aire por un momento.

— ¡Gracias Pansy, gracias amigas! — les gritó a las tres —. Ya sé que ustedes son las "culpables" de que pudiera quedarme, no importa ya si concurso o no. Lo que importa es que estaré con ustedes, y más contigo Pansy. ¡Gracias de verdad!

— Je, je, no hay de qué Lav… ¡UUUGGHHH! — alcanzó a decir Luna, antes de sentir el fuerte abrazo de Lavender, quien luego de darle otro abrazo a Hermione, regresó otra vez con Pansy y, tal vez llevada por la emoción del momento, le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Pansy se quedó de una pieza, al igual que su amiga, y ambas voltearon a ver a las otras dos, con el rostro colorado y sin saber qué decir.

— Er… yo no vi nada — dijo Luna haciéndose la desentendida —, ¿y tú Hermione?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, nada, no vi nada de nada! — dijo la castaña saliendo de la impresión.

— Esto… eehh, yo… pues… ya me voy… je, je, las–las veré en los ensayos… bueno, pues… a- ¡adiós! — dijo Lavender mientras se acercaba a la puerta, para luego salir rápidamente hacia su dormitorio. Pansy no salía aún de su asombro. Un sin fin de sensaciones revoloteaban por su cabeza en ese momento, y solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Ginny entró.

— ¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar? — dijo alegremente, callándose al entrar y ver la cara de todas — Me imagino que Lavender ya pasó por aquí. ¿Y qué tal, está contenta?

— Bastante — dijo Hermione con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz —. No te imaginas cuánto.

— Eh, bueno — dijo la pelirroja con algo de desconcierto —. En fin, lo que vine a decirles es que estamos llamadas a presentarnos en el gran salón en cuanto terminemos de instalarnos. Padma ya se adelantó, y yo solo vine a avisarles. Si ya están listas, vamos de una vez.

— ¡Sí, vámonos ya! — dijo Luna, tomando a Pansy de la mano.

— Eh, sí, sí, vamos — dijo Pansy en tono distraído.

— Oye Pansy, qué bueno que se te quitó el embrujo en la piel — le dijo Ginny —, ya te ves mucho mejor.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí claro, gracias — le contestó la aludida mirando al vacío, mientras la rubia la halaba del brazo.

— Oye Herms — le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga en voz baja, mientras andaban por el pasillo —, ¿qué diablos le pasa a Pansy, le pasó algo con Lavender?

— Pues… en realidad sí — contestó la castaña también en voz baja —, pero no es lo que te imaginas. De hecho, creo que ni te lo imaginas.

Ginny se le quedó mirando, en espera de que continuara, pero Hermione le hizo entender a señas que le contaría en otro momento.

Al llegar al gran salón, vieron con asombro que todas las concursantes habían hecho grupos, y que mientras algunos ensayaban coreografías, otros ocupaban la pasarela, y otras revisaban las perchas de vestuario. Luna y Pansy estaban precisamente ahí, ésta miraba a la rubia sacar y colgar vestidos, y le preguntaba a Pansy cómo le lucirían. Más allá, cerca de la pasarela de modelaje, estaba Lavender, sentada mirando los ensayos de las demás, y giraba la vista de cuando en cuando hacia Pansy.

— Bueno, creo que yo iré a la pasarela — dijo Hermione —, ¿y tú amiga?

— Yo iré a lo del baile — contestó Ginny —, se ve divertido. Te alcanzaré en un rato.

Las amigas se separaron, pero mientras Ginny se dirigía al área de las coreografías, fue alcanzada por Pansy, quien aprovechó una distracción de Luna para ir a hablar con la pelirroja.

— Ginny, qué bueno que te veo — le dijo Pansy —, necesito hablar contigo. Tú eres la única persona que sé que podría ayudarme.

A Ginny le pareció extraña la petición de Pansy, pero igual asintió. Hablaron mientras caminaban de vuelta a donde estaba Luna, y durante el trayecto la cara de la pelirroja iba mostrando los grados de asombro que sentía ante lo que Pansy le decía. Finalmente, ambas voltearon a ver a Lavender, que miraba distraídamente el ensayo de pasarela que ejecutaba en ese momento Hermione asistida por Fleur; y asintió con la cabeza. Pansy le agradeció con un corto abrazo, y se fue a alcanzar a Luna, mientras Ginny se acercaba a la pasarela. Hermione terminaba su turno en ese momento, y Lavender se levantaba para irse.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo la castaña —. Te vi hablando con Pansy, y por la cara que traes, creo que ya sabes lo que pasó.

— Sí — contestó la pelirroja —, pero también sé lo que va a pasar.

Hermione puso cara de extrañeza, que se convirtió en asombro cuando su amiga la puso al tanto de lo que había hablado con Pansy.

— Bueno — dijo Hermione al fin —, si eso es lo que quiere, pues ayudémosla. Total, es su decisión.

— Cierto — dijo Ginny —, y nosotras no somos nadie para juzgarla. Anda, vamos.

Ginny se acercó a donde estaban Pansy y Luna, mientras Hermione iba en busca de Lavender. La pelirroja empezó a distraer a la rubia, cosa que Pansy aprovechó para retirarse y volver a su dormitorio. Al llegar, se sentó en la cama y esperó, mientras pensaba con cuidado cada palabra que iba a decir. Luego de un rato, llamaron a la puerta.

— ¿Pansy, estás ahí? — dijo una voz familiar desde afuera — ¿Puedo entrar?

— Claro, pasa — dijo Pansy, tomando valor en una gran bocanada de aire.


	10. Capítulo diez: Trajes de Baño

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo diez: Trajes de baño

Las chicas estaban sumamente entretenidas con la selección de la ropa, a Luna ya le había gustado eso de probarse vestido tras vestido y mirarse en el gran espejo del vestidor. Las Patil se aburrieron, y se fueron a la pasarela en busca de Fleur, para ver si les daba lecciones de modelaje. Ginny y Hermione se quedaron a acompañar a Luna, aunque a la castaña no le hacía mucha gracia mudarse de vestido cada diez minutos como a sus amigas.

En eso estaban, cuando en la puerta del vestidor apareció Pansy, con una gran sonrisa y varios trajes de baño bajo el brazo. Ginny y Hermione la miraron significativamente, y ella les hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, mientras entraba al vestidor del que salía Luna, con su vestido número veintiuno puesto.

— ¿Y ahora? — dijo Luna extrañada — Primero desaparece por un buen rato, y ahora Pansy está muy sonriente y animada. ¿Pues qué le pasó?

— Quién sabe — contestó Hermione —. A lo mejor anda enamorada…

Ginny codeó a su amiga para que fuera más discreta, a lo que la castaña dijo "lo siento" con un gesto.

— Vaya, pues que suertuda salió hoy — dijo la rubia —. Su amiga del alma se queda a verla competir, se le quitó el embrujo de la piel, anda enamorada y de remate se encontró unos hermosos trajes de baño para lucir en la pasarela. Ah. Pero yo no me quedo atrás, voy por los míos a mi bolso poruqe olvidé mi varita para invocarlos, ¿quieren acompañarme?

— Eh, sí Luna, claro — dijo Ginny rápidamente —, es más, adelántate, y ya te alcanzamos en la pasarela.

— Bueno, pero no tarden — dijo Luna, partiendo con el vestido que iba a modelar aún puesto.

— ¡UUFFF! Por poco y se da cuenta — dijo la pelirroja —. Sé más discreta Herms, no sabemos que puede pasar si se enteran…

— ¿De qué, Ginny_ queguida_? — dijo Fleur, entrando de repente.

— ¡Ay Fleur! — contestó la castaña sorpresivamente —, iba a ser sorpresa, pero como ya lo descubriste te lo diré. Es que hechicé mis trajes de baño para modelar y quedaron… eh… un poquito más atrevidos de lo normal, y quería causar impacto con ellos desde ahora, tú sabes, guerra psicológica.

— Aaaahhhh… — dijo la rubia —. Bueno, _pego guecuegda_ que debemos _guagdag ciegta mogalidad _y decencia _dugante _la final. No _quisiega _que te _sancionagan pog _exhibicionista.

— Naaa… despreocúpate amiga — dijo Hermione con seguridad —, ahí estaré presentando la batalla por ganar.

Fleur se retiró, no muy convencida, hacia la pasarela. Mientras, del vestidor salió Pansy, cubierta por una bata de seda y calzada con zapatillas abiertas.

— Chicas — les dijo a las amigas —, no saben cuánto les agradezco su ayuda. Estoy muy feliz, y creo que así seguiremos de ahora en adelante.

— Qué bueno por ti Pansy — le dijo Ginny —. Ahora, podrías decirnos ¿para qué trajiste todos esos bañadores?

— ¡Ay, perdónenme! — contestó apenada —. Venía tan contenta que olvidé decirles que vamos a practicar la pasarela, hoy serán trajes de baño, mañana trajes de noche. ¡Apúrense, invóquenlos y cámbiense para ir allá!

— Sí claro, como tú de seguro ya estás lista… — dijo Hermione, revisándola con la vista.

— Pues no creo — contestó Pansy —. Sólo me puse el que creo que le gustará a… bueno, ustedes saben…

Y diciendo esto, se despojó de la bata, dejando ver que llevaba puesto un bonito y atrevido bikini, que no le dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Era blanco con estampados de flores negras, pero no cubría mucho de la delgada aunque atractiva anatomía de Pansy.

— ¡Pero vamos chicas, apúrense, hay que practicar! — las apuró Pansy, poniéndose la bata de nuevo. Las amigas reaccionaron por fin, y sacando sus varitas invocaron sus respectivos guardarropas.

Cuando llegaron a la pasarela, vieron que ya había varias chicas esperando turno para pasar a demostrar lo que sabían hacer en ella. Las escucharon decir que habría algunos jueces mirándolas, y calificando la naturalidad con que se desenvolvieran durante la primera pasada y la última. Fleur estaba más o menos al principio de la larga fila, las Patil un poco más atrás, luego estaba Luna, quien se había cambiado tan rápido que regresó directamente a la fila; luego Pansy y por los últimos lugares Hermione y Ginny.

La directora Maxine dio la señal para iniciar el desfile, y la primera chica salió despojándose de su bata frente al jurado mientras caminaba. Todas las demás se agolparon tras las cortinas que cubrían la salida de las chicas a la pasarela, para ver cómo lo hacía la primera y así corregir sus propios errores. A esa primera chica le hubiera ido muy bien, si no hubiera sido por un leve traspié que tuvo al regresar con las demás, pues el dolor que sintió hizo que descompusiera el rostro.

Así fueron saliendo una a una, y tocó el turno de Fleur. Ella lucía un bonito y elegante traje de una sola pieza, de corte moderno y color plateado tornasol, con aberturas laterales y corte alto en las piernas, que la hacían lucir mucho más alta de cómo era. La bata que la cubría era de satín, corta, a la mitad de sus muslos. Hizo gala de su destreza en la pasarela, caminando con garbo y seguridad en cada paso, y dosificando perfectamente su sonrisa.

Al regresar de su exhibición, Fleur entró tras las cortinas triunfante, luciendo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Wow Fleur, cuéntanos cómo te fue! — le dijo Hermione.

— ¡_Oh la lá_! — decía Fleur —. Un éxito _gotundo,_amigas mías…

Fleur les explicó a todas que se había puesto nerviosa al principio,pero recobró el aplomo cuando vio que los jueces eran ni más ni menos que Harry, Ron y Krum. A Ginny y Hermione les pareció que no tendría problema, pues ya conocían el secreto del cambio de jueces, y podrían lucirse sabiendo que ellos en realidad eran otras personas.

A continuación, cada una de las Patil lució un traje de baño que las hizo lucir como sacadas de las Mil y Una Noches, adornados con sedas y pedrería brillante. Hicieron su mejor esfuerzo en la pasarela, pero no pudieron superar a Fleur.

Tocó el turno de Luna, y para variar estaba nerviosa y se secaba las manos en su bata. Se preparó para salir, y tomando aire salió a la pasarela. Cuando abrió su bata, todas se sorprendieron de verle lucir un traje de baño de una pieza, del color de la noche con algún tipo de brillo que simulaban ser estrellas. Se entallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y el color resaltaba sus curvas, dándoles el efecto visual de ser más pronunciadas. Su paseo por la pasarela fue impecable, sus pasos eran firmes y decididos, como si llevase años haciéndolo. Ya frente al jurado, lució una sonrisa impecable, espontánea y natural. Fue bastante aplaudida, y hasta sus mismas compañeras la ovacionaron, pues había sido la mejor hasta el momento.

Le tocó turno a Pansy. El efecto que su traje de baño tuvo fue bastante impactante, y más al momento de caminar en la pasarela, pues lo escaso del traje hacía que se introdujera entre los glúteos, mientras que la parte superior de tan breve no sujetaba bien sus senos, haciendo que se movieran mucho con cada paso que daba. A pesar de esto, Pansy caminó segura, con bastante gracia, y al pasar frente a los jueces sonrió complacida, pero no exactamente a ellos, sino a alguien que se encontraba detrás, más allá de donde daban las luces, y que le sonreía a la chica.

Ginny salió por fin. Caminó algo nerviosa, pues "su Harry" estaba allí, aunque fuese solo su cuerpo. Aún así, se entregó muy bien en la caminata, y su traje de dos piezas engarzadas por delante con un anillo plateado, de color rojo, con la pierna alta y atado al cuello, resaltaba bastante bien las finas líneas de su cuerpo atlético, y dejaba ver una muy generosa porción de sus muslos. Su sonrisa fue de lo más provocativa al pasar frente al jurado, pero no dejó de hacerla pues era natural en ella cuando estaba frente a Harry.

La última chica fue Hermione. Lucía hermosa, dentro de su bañador amarillo, strapless, el cual enmarcaba sus curvas provocativamente, pero sin dejar ver más que lo normal. Su caminar por la pasarela fue un poco tieso, debido quizá a que era algo nuevo para ella, pero aún así mostraba cierto garbo, tal vez debido a su porte, y al hecho de que no sintió nervios al pasar frente al jurado, en especial frente a Ron.

Al terminar, se hicieron varios corrillos entre las chicas, especulando entre ellas sobre quién lo había hecho mejor. La duda sería despejada por la directora Maxine, quien las visitó en el vestidor por sorpresa, mientras las chicas se cambiaban.

— Queridas señoritas — comenzó la directora —, ésta es una etapa muy difícil de calificar, pues sabemos que todas ustedes son amateurs, y que están dando su mejor esfuerzo para ganar. Es por eso que me han sorprendido gratamente los resultados de hoy, y es un placer para mí anunciarles un triple empate en primer lugar en el ejercicio de pasarela en trajes de baño. Las señoritas que nombraré tendrán varios puntos más a su favor, durante el evento final. Los nombres de las demás señoritas que obtuvieron una calificación aceptable, serán anotados en una lista que se exhibirá en el edificio de dormitorios. Y ahora, las señoritas empatadas son…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el vestidor en ese momento. Fleur daba ya por sentado el triunfo, no obstante sus nervios iniciales, Mientras las demás dejaban todo lo que estaban haciendo para poner atención, con excepción de Luna que no dejaba de buscar uno de sus zapatos deportivos para terminar de vestirse.

— Pansy Parkinson — dijo la directora, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, incluyendo a la aludida.

— Luna Lovegood — continuó la maestra Maxine, con lo que todas voltearon a ver a la rubia, quien parecía que ni se había enterado.

— Y por último — finalizaba la directora, mientras Hermione cruzaba los dedos y Ginny ya daba por sentado que no ganaría — Ginevra Weasley.

La pelirroja no lo podía creer. Pensaba que no tenía mucho que hacer contra el voluptuoso cuerpo de su amiga, pero al parecer se equivocó. Mientras varias chicas la felicitaban, se le quedó mirando a Hermione quien, contra lo que pudiera pensarse, estaba contenta por su amiga, pues recordaba que su autoestima andaba decaída por sentirse fea y poco atractiva. Quien estaba totalmente incrédula era Fleur, no podía convencerse de que le hubieran ganado en clase y distinción en la pasarela.

— Ahora queridas — agregó la directora —, les recuerdo que mañana harán pasarela en vestidos de noche, así que les dejaré el resto del día para que practiquen y elijan su vestuario. Ya saben que podemos prestarles el que tenemos aquí para practicar, pero el que luzcan en la final deberá ser el propio. Eso es todo niñas, que tengan una linda tarde.

Cuando la directora se retiró, las amigas pudieron hablar entre ellas, para comentar lo sucedido.

— Ay, n-no me esperaba esto — decía Pansy —, yo solamente quería lucir bonita, y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

— Pues vaya que lo hiciste Pansy — le dijo la castaña — ¿Ya ves como vale la pena el jugar limpiamente? Y tú no lo hiciste nada mal Ginny. Felicidades.

— Gracias Herms — dijo Ginny sonrojándose —, Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, creí que tú te lo llevarías de calle.

— Pues no lo van a creer — contestó Hermione —. La verdad, yo no quería ganarles. Porque entonces cualquiera de ustedes se hubieran hecho hechizos de transformación o algo así para que su cuerpo se pareciera al mío. Y para ser sincera, me da un poquito de pena mostrarme así…

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, pues vaya que lo disimulaste bien! — le dijo la pelirroja riendo —. Si hasta parecía que estabas en tu elemento. Ya te dije que tú tienes un lindo cuerpo para enseñar.

— Sí Mione — le dijo Pansy admirándola —, Ginny tiene razón. Tu cuerpo es muy atractivo, ya quisiera yo tenerlo para gustarle más a…

— ¡Amigas! — interrumpió Luna —. Al fin las encuentro. ¿No han visto mi zapato por ahí?

— Eh… pues, no Luna, no lo hemos visto — dijo Hermione, algo aliviada por la interrupción —. Si lo encontramos, te lo devolveremos.

— Gracias Mione — contestó la rubia —. A propósito, dicen que la lista de puntajes está puesta ya en los dormitorios, y adivinen quién no está en los primeros sitios.

— ¿Quién Luna? — dijeron las tres a un tiempo.

— No lo van a creer, ¡Fleur Delacour! — dijo Luna triunfante —. Es más, ni ella se lo cree, y anda diciendo que hubo trampa, o que los jueces fueron manipulados. Y dicen que las busca a ustedes, para hablar al respecto.

— ¿Y por qué nosotras? — se quejó Ginny —. Mira Luna, dile a la cabeza de platino que no tiene por qué estar dudando así de nosotras, luego que le perdonamos la jugadita del agua hechizada.

— No te enojes — pidió la rubia —, yo solamente quería que lo supieran. Lo que pasa es que, como los jueces eran sus novios, pues…

— Ah, sí, claro — dijo Hermione con sorna —. Luna, déjame decirte algo…

— Si te refieres a lo de la poción multijugos, ya lo sabía — dijo Luna resuelta —. Escuché a la directora decirles a los chicos del jurado de hoy que ya no tenía caso utilizarla, porque ya se habían revelado los rostros de los jurados, y que era muy trabajoso elaborar tanta poción para todas las jornadas del concurso. Así que, desde ahora, todos los jurados son quienes dicen ser.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas de asombro. Eso quería decir que habían desfilado frente a sus auténticos novios, en muy poca ropa. Mientras Ginny se regocijaba por haberle mostrado a "su Harry" parte de su belleza natural, a Hermione se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. Y todavía tenían que desfilar el día de mañana en vaporosos vestidos de noche, la castaña sentía que se moriría de vergüenza.


	11. Capítulo once: 2o Evento, Fotografías 1

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo once: 2º Evento, Fotografías 1

Hermione había pasado una noche intranquila. El solo pensar que le había mostrado a Ron lo que ella consideraba "mucho más de la cuenta" de su cuerpo, la hacía tener sentimientos cruzados entre el pudor y el deseo. Tenía además la incertidumbre sobre cómo la vería en adelante su pelirrojo adorado, si no la tomaría como una mujer fácil, o una descarada. Ella deseaba entregarse algún día a Ron, pero no ahora.

Por fin, su inquieto dormir fue interrumpido por la algarabía de Luna, despertando incluso a Pansy.

— ¡Arriba flojas! — les gritó la rubia, aplicándoles sendos almohadazos en la cabeza — ¡Tenemos un día ocupadísimo! Vamos, arreglémonos pronto, o no seremos de las primeras en elegir vestido de noche para modelar.

— ¡Ay Luna, déjanos dormir! — dijo Pansy cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas —. Ayer tuvimos mucha presión, ¡quiero descansar!

— Ya tuviste la noche para descansar Pansy — refutó Luna —, ahora es otro día de competencia, y si quieres ganar, debes aprender a ma-dru-gar. Ahora muévanse, que yo sí quiero probarme los hermosos vestidos hechos a mano por las costureras veelas. ¡Andando, a bañarse!

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron ya habían madrugado, y se estaban arreglando para presentarse en el gran salón, para el desfile de vestidos de noche. Ellos no lo juzgarían hoy, pero podían estar presentes para ver a sus adoradas novias, de las cuales comentaban mientras se vestían.

— Te lo juro Harry — decía el pelirrojo, mientras juntaba el índice y el pulgar —, jamás pensé que vería a Hermione así de hermosa… y así de cerca.

— Pues yo estoy igual — confesó Harry —. Había notado que Ginny ha cambiado, pero no imaginaba que tanto. Si me permites decirlo, tienes una hermana bellísima Ron.

— Ya lo sé. Heredó también el "encanto Weasley", muy a su manera.

— Sí, es cierto. Qué bueno que ganó la pasarela de los trajes de baño.

— Sí… pero me hubiera gustado que Mione hubiera ganado también. Le di muchos votos, pero ni así fue suficiente.

— Recuerda amigo que las boletas de votación están hechizadas para que los votos sean marcados sin favoritismos, únicamente basados en lo que vimos.

— Sí, es verdad. Lo que me consuela es que ese bobo de Krum dejó de fijarse en mi castaña, por verle el trasero a Pansy. ¡Je, je, me dio risa ver cómo se sintió incómodo, hasta parecía que se había excitado!

— ¡Ja, ja, es cierto! Fue muy gracioso, Krum pensó que Pansy le sonreía a él, pero yo noté que veía hacia atrás de nosotros. Quise ver a quién le dirigía sus sonrisas, pero como no había mucha luz no distinguí quién era.

— Eso no importa, Harry amigo. Lo que importa (al menos a mí) es que ese tipo pasó por un buen bochorno, y eso no lo olvidaré. Quisiera ver a Mione para contarle…

En eso, escucharon un ruidito de pasos, y al voltear hacia la puerta vieron que un pequeño papel doblado se deslizaba por debajo. Los pasos se escucharon más rápido, y luego el silencio. Ambos miraron al papel, el cual tenía escrito "RON" con una bonita letra. Ron lo tomó, y lo desdobló para leerlo.

— Es de Mione, Harry — dijo Ron extrañado —. Dice que me espera atrás del edificio de dormitorios antes de entrar al desfile, que necesita hablar conmigo.

— Se le oye nerviosa — comentó Harry —. Ve a verla Ron, quizá se calme.

— Claro que iré, amigo. ¿Podrías prestarme tu capa invisible? Te la devolveré intacta.

— Por supuesto Ron. Tómala, y ve con cuidado.

Ron agradeció a su amigo antes de salir, ya completamente cubierto por la mágica prenda. Se dirigió al lugar de la cita, donde desde lejos Hermione ya lo esperaba. Se le notaba nerviosa, por lo que Ron se apuró a ir a su encuentro.

— ¡Psst! ¡Mione, soy yo, no te asustes! — dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja, anunciándole a la castaña su presencia. Al voltear la chica hacia donde venía la voz, Ron abrió un poco la capa invisible para cubrirla a ella también.

— ¡Ron, qué bueno que viniste! — dijo Hermione aliviada —. Tenía que verte, no sabes lo mal que me siento.

— Ya no te preocupes, aquí me tienes — contestó Ron abrazándola —. Ahora, dime qué ocurre.

La castaña le externó sus temores con toda sinceridad, y estaba a punto de llorar de la vergüenza que sentía. Su novio la escuchó con atención, para luego sonreírle con ternura.

— Y-y eso e-es todo Ron — concluyó la castaña —. N-no quiero que pienses que soy una desvergonzada, por eso no quería que me vieras así, no quiero que me dejes Ron…

— Ya, tontita — dijo Ron amorosamente —. Para empezar, jamás he creído que seas una chica fácil, es por eso que me traes loco y que me gustas tanto. Por supuesto que no te voy a dejar. ¿Acaso me crees tan bobo, luego de que me costó tanto armarme de valor para declararte mi amor, y que tú me aceptaras? No Mione, no voy a dejar a la chica más hermosa no solo de Hogwarts o del mundo mágico, sino del universo entero, solo porque se le baje la autoestima. Además amor, debo confesarte que realmente te veías bellísima en traje de baño. Ya quiero verte con tus preciosos vestidos de noche.

— Aayyy, Ron… — dijo la castaña suspirando —. Me encanta que me hables así, y sobre todo que seas tan sincero. Mira, ya sé que o tenemos mucho tiempo, así que te escribí una cartita rápido mientras llegabas. Te la pondré en tu bolsillo para que no sueltes la capa, y luego la lees… ¿Eh, qué es esto?

Hermione sacó lo que había palpado en el bolsillo de Ron, y al mirar lo que encontró su cara se descompuso en una mueca de ira. Luego miró al pelirrojo y comenzó a gritarle.

— ¿P-pero… qué-qué es e-esto Ronald? — dijo la castaña, pasando la vista de Ron a las fotos comprometedoras de Lavender, y viceversa — ¿P-por qué t-tienes tú esto Ronald Weasley, Qu-quieres explicármelo?

Hermione estaba furiosa, a punto de estallar en llanto por el coraje que sentía, mientras el pelirrojo deseaba que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante. Se había olvidado por completo de las fotos, y del consejo de Harry de que las destruyera, y ahora no sabía qué decir, pues no estaba muy seguro de que su novia quisiera escucharlo.

— He-Herms, yo te-te puedo explicar… — titubeó Ron, aventurándose a aclararlo todo, pero Hermione no lo dejó. Era tanta su ira, que terminó explotando.

— R-ronald Weasley — le dijo rechinando los dientes —. T-tan solo me alejé de ti un poco, solo u-un poco. Y fue p-para probarme a mí misma que te merecía, que merecía tu amor y tus atenciones… Y tú, me- me pagas así, sacándole fotos a esa… a esa zorra dos caras… Y la tonta de mí todavía la ayudé a- a…

La castaña se tapó la cara con las manos y estalló en llanto. Ron quiso consolarla, pero ella no lo dejó hablar.

— ¡No te me acerques Ronald Weasley! — le gritó furiosa —. Ojalá y hayas disfrutado mucho tu aventura con esa desgraciada roba-novios, porque desde ahora te vas a tener que consolar con ella. ¡Yo ya no existo más para ti! ¡HEMOS TERMINADO PARA SIEMPRE!

Las últimas palabras retumbaron como truenos en los oídos del pelirrojo. En ese momento de estupefacción, Hermione aprovechó para salir de debajo de la capa, y correr hacia el edificio de los dormitorios de las chicas, llorando de rabia. Ron se quedó ahí, impávido; mirando cómo su único amor verdadero se alejaba de él, tal vez para siempre. En el suelo alcanzó a ver un trozo de papel, que seguramente se le había caído a Hermione mientas corría. Lo recogió y lo leyó, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas:

_Ron mi amor:_

_Eres el amor de mi vida. No sé qué más pueda decirte por ahora, pero ten por seguro algo; que te amo, mi pelirrojo adorado. Y cuando esto termine, quizá te dé un regalo, algo que deseo que te guste, y que te ofrezco con todo mi corazón._

_Tuya, Hermione._

Más tarde, en el vestidor, Hermione ponía al tanto a Ginny de lo sicedido, a lo cual la pelirroja no daba crédito.

— ¡¿QUÉEE?! — dijo Ginny, luego que Hermione terminara —. No, no Hermione, algo anda mal. Ron no puede haber hecho eso a propósito. Él te quiere, no se atrevería a…

— ¡Ay, Ginny! — contestó la castaña — Pero si eres su hermana, ¿qué otra cosa puedes decir de él?

— Sí amiga, por eso mismo lo digo. Yo he visto cómo te idolatra Mione, te adora, y no creo que sea tan estúpido como para ponerte el cuerno.

— Pues yo no imaginé esas fotos Ginny, yo las ví, ¡las ví, las tuve en mis manos, no me lo contaron! Y me sentí tan mal, tan herida…

— Pues… qué puedo decir. Aún si todo fue como dices, creo que debes hablar con él, quizá te diga…

— ¡No, nada de eso! ¡No volveré a hablarle en lo que me reste de vida, ni aunque sea el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra! Es más, creo que le voy a pagar con la misma moneda…

La mirada de la castaña se tornó maligna, haciendo que Ginny sintiera un escalofrío.

— Er… amiga, ¿estás segura de querer hacer eso? — le preguntó con temor.

— Sí Ginny. Siento mucho que sea tu hermano, pero se merece un escarmiento. Estoy muy dolida amiga, ponte en mi lugar. ¿No harías lo mismo de saber que Harry tuviera fotos de, no sé… Cho Chang?

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa, su amiga tenía mucha razón. Ella misma no estaba segura de poder perdonarle a Harry algo así. En eso estaban cuando las llamaron a la pasarela.

— Queridas niñas — anunció Maxine —, por razones que salen de nuestro control, deberemos adelantar el evento programado para mañana, el cual se llevará a cabo hoy mismo, aprovechando los vestuarios de noche que lucen. El evento será el desfile fotográfico, y el premio serán los ya acostumbrados puntos a su favor, mas un estudio fotográfico mágico completo, en los mejores escenarios del país.

Todas las participantes se alegraron, y a toda prisa se prepararon para desfilar ante los fotógrafos, quienes ya las esperaban en las primeras filas de la pasarela. Las chicas desfilaron en el mismo orden que siguieron para los trajes de baño, luciendo hermosas prendas para lucir en fiestas nocturnas. Luna desfiló con un vestido en tonos rosas, Ginny optó por un strapless banco con estampados rojos, las Patil le apostaron a la gama de violetas, Fleur llevaba un atuendo blanco brillante, y finalmente Hermione modeló un vestido dorado con abertura lateral, la cual dejaba ver sus bellas piernas.

Al pasar frente al jurado, compuesto esta vez por McGonagall, Tonks y Dumbledore; la castaña lució más segura, y caminó con pasos firmes y decididos. Pudo ver que más atrás del jurado estaban Harry y Krum, pero no vio a Ron. Sin tomarle importancia a eso, buscó la mirada de Krum, y le sonrió con mucha coquetería mostrándole sus piernas generosamente, apelando a que Harry se lo diría al pelirrojo. Krum se sonrojó incómodo, y desvió la mirada mientras Harry la miraba asombrado. Unos segundos después, mientras Hermione regresaba al vestidor, Harry se levantó rápidamente y salió casi corriendo del salón.

Mientras se cambiaban, Hermione se sintió satisfecha con su venganza contra Ron. Sabía que Harry le diría todo, y saboreaba el imaginarse la cara del pelirrojo cuando se enterara. Ginny la miraba, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada. En eso estaban cuando una conmoción se empezó a gestar en el vestidor. Alguien hablaba sobre un herido, o algo parecido. De repente, la maestra Maxine entró agitada, y haciendo silencio se dirigió a todas.

— Niñas, ha habido una eventualidad, por lo que las calificaciones y la premiación de este evento serán reveladas hasta mañana. Por ahora, quiero que se vayan a sus dormitorios en cuanto terminen de vestirse, eso es todo.

Todas obedecieron, pero mientras Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Pansy y las Patil salían; la directora llamó a la pelirroja aparte. Las demás no escucharon lo que le decía, pero sí notaron el cambio de ánimo en la cara de Ginny, quien empezó a hacer gestos de desesperación y coraje. Cuando volvió a alcanzar a sus amigas, con los ojos llorosos y una furia incontenible le gritó a la castaña.

— ¡Ya estarás satisfecha Granger! — vociferó la pelirroja, mientras Hermione se sorprendía de que la llamara así — ¡Mi hermano acaba de intentar suicidarse porque te vio coqueteándole a Krum! ¡Mejor será que ruegues por que no muera!

Ginny salió corriendo, ante las atónitas miradas de las demás chicas que habían oído todo. Hermione no salía de su sorpresa, no atinaba a pensar con claridad para discernir lo que acababa de escuchar. En eso, Pansy se acercó a tratar de darle ánimos a la castaña, pero en ese momento ella explotó en improperios contra Lavender.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Lavender, maldita víbora! — gritó con coraje — ¡Si no se hubiera acostado con Ron, nada le hubiera pasado!

— ¡Hey! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? — le dijo Pansy sin entender — ¡No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas de Lavender, ni siquiera tienes pruebas!

— ¿Ah no? — dijo ella, volteando a ver a Pansy — ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lavender por las fotos tan sugestivas que le dio a Ron? ¡De seguro se las tomó antes de acostarse con él!

— ¡¿P-pero qué estás diciendo Hermione?! — atinó a preguntar Pansy — E-eso no puede ser cierto…

— ¡Ay Pansy por Dios! — contestó la castaña — Tú mejor que nadie sabías que Lavender siempre ha querido quitarme a Ron. No sé por qué te sorprendes por esto ahora.

— Es- es que Lav y yo… ha-hablamos y… y…

— ¡Sí ya lo sé! Seguramente aclararon lo del beso y...

— ¡Y ella me dijo que me amaba! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Yo también la amo! ¡YO AMO A LAVENDER BROWN!

Una expresión de asombro se generalizó entre las que escucharon todo, y se les quedaron viendo a Hermione y a Pansy, ésta última echó a correr hacia los dormitorios con lágrimas en los ojos. Solo Luna y las Patil se quedaron con Hermione, pero no se atrevían a decirle nada. Todas tenían emociones encontradas, y se retiraron lentamente de ahí. Ahora Hermione también había herido a Pansy, y tendría que enfrentarla cuando volviera al dormitorio.


	12. Capítulo doce: 2o Evento, Fotografías 2

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo doce: 2º Evento, Fotografías 2

Hermione estaba desconsolada. La noticia de que Ron había intentado suicidarse fue como una bomba para ella. Nunca se imaginó que el pelirrojo pudiera llegar a ese extremo, y ahora que su amado quería quitarse la vida, ella comenzaba a doblegarse bajo el peso de la culpa. Ya no le importaba el concurso, ya no quería ser la más bella bruja, no quería fama, ni fotos en la revista Corazón de Bruja, ni ser la envidia de las demás. Ella quería a su novio, a su pelirrojo, a Ronald Weasley de vuelta en su vida. Pero, si se salvaba, ¿querría él volver a estar con ella, luego de cómo lo trató? Quizá hubiera sido mejor escucharlo, quizá sí había una buena razón por la que él tuviera esas fotos atrevidas, y quizá esa razón nada tenía que ver con su relación. Nada más cierto, pero ella no lo sabía.

Y eso no era todo. También estaba su amiga Ginny, quien seguramente la culparía por siempre de que Ron hubiera querido matarse, por amor a ella. Y además, todo Hogwarts se enteraría, quizá por boca de Lavender, a quien Hermione creía que era la que originaba todo esto y quien seguramente ya estaría enterada por Pansy, a quien momentos antes había humillado por el amor que sentía hacia Lavender. Un amor que para muchas quizá sea prohibido, enfermizo, pero que ellas dos sentían en sus corazones con total sinceridad.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio acompañada por Luna, resignada a enfrentar lo que fuera; se encontró con que Pansy no estaba allí, y pensó "Debe estar con Lavender". Las Patil se habían retirado a sus dormitorios, así que ambas chicas estaban solas. Por vez primera, Luna no encontraba nada qué decirle a Hermione. De repente, la puerta se abrió, y en el umbral vieron de pie a una muy seria Ginny Weasley, que se le quedó mirando a la castaña fijamente, como si quisiera traspasarla con la vista. Luna pareció entender el silencioso mensaje de la pelirroja, y se retiró calladamente.

Ginny cerró lentamente la puerta al salir Luna, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, quien no se atrevía a levantar la vista del piso, pues se imaginaba lo peor. Entonces Ginny avanzó hasta la castaña, y sorpresivamente estalló en llanto abrazándola. Fue tan rápido, que Hermione no supo qué hacer de momento, y terminó abrazando a su amiga también.

— G-gínny, yo-yo… — quiso decir la castaña en un momento dado, pero Ginny le puso la mano suavemente sobre la boca. Tranquilizándose un poco, la pelirroja tomó la palabra.

— Lloro de (snif) alegría Mione. Ron está bien (snif). Harry lo salvó justo a tiempo, lo atrapó tratando de hacerse a sí mismo la maldición imperdonable, y lo desarmó antes de que lo lograra. Te lo dije, te ama demasiado.

— ¿De-de verdad, está bien? ¡Gracias a Dios! — dijo Hermione aliviada — Ginny, amiga, yo… yo, no sé cómo pedirte perdón… yo…

— Está bien Hermione, ya pasó. Perdóname por haberte gritado antes — dijo la pelirroja —. Hablé con Harry, y me explicó todo, verás…

Ginny le contó lo que había pasado. Harry le dijo que Ron estaba ahí viendo el desfile, pero que no había querido sentarse al lado de Krum ni tampoco quiso que Hermione lo viera pues consideró que le molestaría su presencia, así que asistió al desfile cubierto por la capa invisible de Harry, sentándose atrás de su amigo y de Krum, lo cual Harry sabía. Luego, cuando Hermione desfiló, Ron se sintió tan herido de verla coqueteándole a su rival; que dijo "NO, ESO NO" y se levantó haciendo ruido al correr. Harry se imaginó que iría a hacer una tontería, y se levantó para ir tras él. Como no lo veía, siguió los gimoteos de Ron, y cuando le dio alcance lo escuchó decirle "No me detengas Harry, ya no quiero vivir", y comenzó a invocar la maldición imperdonable. Eso le bastó para ubicar al pelirrojo, y rápidamente lo desarmó, pero el hechizo lo arrojó al suelo tan fuerte que se golpeó en la cabeza, desmayándose. Ahora Harry lo estaba cuidando en su dormitorio, pero le dijo a Ginny que si continuaba mal lo enviaría a Hogwarts, por orden de la maestra Maxine y los demás jueces.

— Estás vivo Ron mi amor… — dijo Hermione en un susurro —. Soy una estúpida… Cómo fue posible que te obligara a hacer algo tan horrible…

— Hay algo más Hermione — dijo Ginny, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —. Harry me dio esto, y entre los dos hicimos un descubrimiento. Mira.

La pelirroja le mostró a Hermione las famosas fotos de Lavender, poniéndolas sobre la cama entre ambas chicas.

— E- Esas son las fotos que decía — dijo la castaña.

— Así es Hermione, pero no todo es lo que parece. Mira con atención — dijo Ginny sacando su varita. Formuló un hechizo sencillo, y la imagen de las fotos comenzó a cambiar de apariencia, revelando que el rostro de Lavender estaba sobrepuesto mágicamente en ellas. Al desaparecerlo, otro rostro surgió debajo, el cual terminó de esclarecerlo todo.

— ¿Pe-pero cómo lo descubrieron? — preguntó la castaña, sin dejar de ver las fotos.

— Afortunadamente soy buena fisonomista — contestó la pelirroja —. Le pedí a Harry que me mostrara las dichosas fotos, y nada más verlas me di cuenta de que no era Lavender. Harry me dijo que a él y a Ron les enviaron las fotos antes del concurso. Sólo que a él le mandaron imágenes de Cho Chang, que destruyó en cuanto las vio, pero mi hermano olvidó éstas, cosa nada rara en él. Harry piensa que seguramente las suyas fueron hechizadas igual que éstas, aunque ahora no podemos probarlo. Por eso le dije a Harry que no hiciera ni dijera nada, hasta hablar contigo.

— Lo probaremos — dijo Hermione, urdiendo un plan y dirigiéndose a la puerta —, pero vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda. Ven, vamos a ver a Lavender y a Pansy, debo hablar con ambas, y luego con Lu…

En ese instante la castaña abría la puerta para salir, y al hacerlo Luna cayó dentro de la habitación. Estaba recargada escuchando tras la puerta, y al abrirse ésta perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Ay! Eehh… Ho-hola amigas — les dijo la rubia desde el piso —. Esteeee… yo iba pasando por quí y…y…

— No importa Luna — dijo Hermione tranquilizándola y ayudándole a levantarse —. De hecho, qué bueno que escuchaste. Necesitaremos que nos ayudes, pon atención, quiero que hagas esto…

Luego de que Luna confesara que efectivamente estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta para evitar que sus amigas pelearan, Hermione le explicó su participación en el plan. Más tarde, las chicas fueron avisadas de que se iba a montar una exposición con las fotografías tomadas en la pasarela, y el lugar de honor lo tendrían las fotos ganadoras. Hermione y Ginny habían trazado un plan muy elaborado para desenmascarar a la culpable, ya hasta habían hablado y hecho las paces con Lavender y Pansy, quienes aceptaron colaborar con el plan.

Al otro día, se anunció que la exposición de fotografías estaba lista para ser visitada, y alrededor del mediodía se anunciarían a las ganadoras de los tres primeros lugares. Lavender y las Patil ya se encontraban allí cuando Ginny y Pansy llegaron. Esta última le iba dando palmaditas en la mano a la pelirroja, mientras ella iba con la cabeza gacha y sollozaba en silencio. Lavender se acercó a ellas para ver qué pasaba.

— Ginny está conmocionada — explicó Pansy —. Le dijeron que su hermano Ron acaba de morir.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — gritó Lavender, tan alto que las Patil se asustaron —. N-no es posible. ¿C-cómo es que…?

— Dicen que fue Granger — continuó Pansy —. Ella lo orilló al suicidio, cuando la vio coqueteándole a Viktor Krum.

— ¿Pero por qué haría eso ella? — preguntó Parvati, acercándose con su hermana.

— Al parecer fue por lo de las fotos que te conté — contestó Pansy —. Ella lo terminó, pero estaba tan furiosa que lo amenazó con vengarse, en donde más le doliera a Ron. Y al parecer, Ron no pudo soportar ver a Hermine con otro, y se dio muerte.

— Vaya — dijo Lavender —. Esa tonta… Se dejó engañar por un estúpido que manipuló las fotos ésas. Ni siquiera yo pude quitarle a Ron, era demasiado fiel para engañarla. ¿Y dónde está ahora?

— No lo sabemos. Tal parece que no durmió en su cama y nadie sabe dónde…

— ¡PUFFF, PUFFF, A-AMIGAS! — dijo Luna mientras entraba corriendo — ¡Amigas, a-ayúdenme por favor!

Todas se horrorizaron al ver las manos de Luna, manchadas de algo rojo parecido a la sangre.

— ¿Qué pasó Luna, qué tienes? — le preguntó Ginny, olvidándose de su llanto.

— Y-yo nada (puf) —contestó la rubia, recuperando el aliento — E-esto me lo hizo Hermione, me topé con ella hace un momento, dijo que había visto a Ron y que iba a su dormitorio. Cuando chocamos puse las manos por delante, y algo que ella traía en las suyas me dejó toda manchada. Estaba muy nerviosa, creo que se trae algo, por eso vine a buscarlas.

— ¡Pronto, vamos a por ella! — dijeron Pansy y Lavender, tomando del brazo a cada una de las Patil y echando a correr con ellas casi a rastras.

Al llegar al dormitorio, lo encontraron cerrado, sólo se oía una risa muy extraña dentro. Cuando llamaron, la risa cesó.

— ¡NO MOLESTEN! — gritó la castaña desde dentro — ¡LÁRGUENSE!

— Herms, somos nosotras, tus amigas — dijo Luna con suavidad —. Queremos ver si estás…

— ¡ESTOY BIEN! — gritó Hermione — ¡NO LAS NECESITO, LÁRGUENSE Y DÉJENME CON MI RON!

La respuesta las desorientó a todas. Lo que dijo la castaña no tenía sentido, si Luna la acababa de ver sola, ¿cómo podía estar con Ron? Ginny entonces les hizo señas de que se alejaran de la puerta, y con un hechizo la abrió de golpe. Todas entraron en estampida, y se quedaron frías por lo que vieron. Hermione estaba arrodillada sobre la cama, con las ropas bañadas en sangre, y lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo mientras besaba algo que traía en las manos.

— ¡Hola chicas, ja, ja, ja! — dijo Hermione al verlas entrar — ¿No quieren saludar a Ron? ¡Ahora sólo tiene ojos para mí! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

Con la mirada extraviada, les extendió las manos, mostrándoles un par de ojos azules aún sangrando. Padma no pudo más, y gritó horrorizada.

— ¡Aaayyyy, hermana, mira lo que hemos hecho, y todo por tu ambición de ganar! ¡Hermione mutiló el cadáver de Ron!

— N-no, no es verdad… mis fotos no fueron, yo n-no lo hice, no es cierto, no es… — dijo Parvati, hasta que el horror la enmudeció. Estaba aterrorizada mirando el par de ojos que Hermione sostenía, y comenzó a palidecer hasta que casi perdió el sentido. En ese momento, Hermione y las demás estallaron en risas.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo Lavender —. Así que, ustedes fueron las perpetradoras de todo esto, ¿eh? ¡Ahora me las pagan, las voy a convertir en…!

— ¡No Lav, no lo hagas! — le dijo Pansy interponiéndose —. Ellas tendrán su merecido castigo, cuando les informemos a los jueces sobre lo que hicieron.

— Pues no sé ustedes — dijo Ginny —, por mí que ya tuvieron su merecido con este susto que les metimos. ¿No es así hermanitas?

— ¿Su-susto? — atinó a decir Padma — ¿E-es decir que… que…?

— Que las engañamos para que confesaran Padma, nada de esto es real. Miren — dijo Hermione, mientras se chupaba los dedos —. Mmm… Mermeladas de fresa y zarzamora.

— Con algo de colorante vegetal, para el realismo — agregó Ginny.

— ¿Y-y… e-eso…? — dijo Parvati, señalando los ojos.

— ¡Ah! Esto es lo mejor de todo — dijo la castaña —. Luna, ¿me haces el honor?

— Claro amiga — dijo la rubia, apareciendo con su varita un pequeño recipiente de vidrio con agua dentro. Hermione puso los ojos dentro del recipiente, y casi de inmediato se disolvieron entre burbujas de colores.

— Eran pastillas de jabón — dijo la castaña —. Una obra de arte conjunta, talladas por Luna y pintadas por Ginny. Mucho realismo, ¿eh?

— Y esta vez no me corté los dedos — dijo Luna triunfante.

— ¿Y… ahora qué van a hacer con nosotras? — dijo Parvati, avergonzada.

— Pues creo que lo correcto sería que confesaran todo al jurado — dijo Harry, entrando de repente a la habitación —. Entre todos decidiremos cuál será su castigo. Pusieron en riesgo a mucha gente, y todo por ganar el concurso.

— ¡Harry! — gritó Ginny, abrazándolo — ¿Cómo supiste que…?

— ¿Qué estaban aquí? No lo sabía — dijo el moreno —. De hecho, sólo venía a decirles que tendré que llevarme a Ron a Hogwarts. Quedó un poco delicado luego del golpe que se llevó, así que pasará un par de días bajo la observación de Madame Pomfrey.

— ¿Eh? — se entristeció Hermione — P-pero eso quiere decir que…

— Que no estará en la gran final — dijo Harry —. Lo siento mucho Herms, pero es por su bien.

— L-lo sé — dijo la castaña, soltando una lagrimita —. Aayyy… Quisiera poder hablar con él, sólo un momento, para decirle…

— Ya lo sabe Herms — dijo el moreno confortándola —. Está algo atontado, pero me dio esto para ti.

Harry le extendió un papel arrugado, que la castaña reconoció de inmediato. Era la pequeña nota que le había escrito a Ron el día anterior, sólo que ahora traía algo garabateado más abajo. Hermione extendió el papel y leyó ávidamente, sonriendo al terminar.

_Te amo… Suerte en la final… Ron._

Las demás chicas sonrieron y se alegraron por la castaña, mientras ella se prometía a sí misma dar su mejor esfuerzo para ganar, y esta vez estaba segura de que no habría más trampas. Por ahora sólo había de preocuparlas el saber quién había ganado el evento fotográfico, y ya casi era hora de revelar la identidad de la ganadora. Mientras Harry acompañaba a las Patil a ver al jurado, las demás se alistaron para ir al gran salón y asistir a la premiación.

Llegado el mediodía, el gran salón estaba ya lleno con las concursantes y jurados, mas una buena cantidad de invitados, casi todos alumnos de Durmstang; que habían asistido invitados por el director Karkarov. Todos admiraban el excelente trabajo fotográfico de cada participante, y se iban arremolinando poco a poco alrededor del podium principal, donde tres marcos dispuestos en tres caballetes esperaban cubiertos por lienzos blancos su develación. Los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de las chicas, quienes se peleaban por obtener el mejor puesto de observación. Por fin, la directora Maxine hizo su aparición e impuso silencio en el salón.

— Damas y caballeros, buenas tardes — inició la directora en tono solemne —. Me ha sido encomendada la tarea de anunciar a las ganadoras de este evento, cosa que me llena de orgullo al ver la entusiasta participación de cada una de ustedes, queridas concursantes. Me gustaría mucho premiarlas a todas, pero desafortunadamente, sólo se pueden premiar tres lugares, así que pediré a las participantes ganadoras que cuando escuchen su nombre me acompañen en este podium. Primeramente, el tercer lugar es para…¡Luna Lovegood!

Luna subió casi corriendo al podium, y casi cae al tropezar con el vuelo de su vestido; pero eso no la avergonzó de lo feliz que estaba. Al subir, la directora le indicó que descubriera uno de los caballetes, revelando su fotografía. Era una foto admirable, mostrando el mejor ángulo de la rubia en una pose de medio perfil, con una mirada fresca y una sonrisa ingenua.

— El segundo lugar le pertenece a… — continuó la maestra — ¡Fleur Delacour!

Fleur subió con pasos lentos, con mucho garbo y elegancia, situándose al lado del cuadro que estaba al otro extremo del podium. Lo descubrió, y todos admiraron una foto aún más hermosa que la de Luna, mostrando a Fleur con una discreta sonrisa, con la mano en su cadera y mirando a la cámara con gesto altivo y retador. Tras la ola de aplausos, la maestra continuó.

— Y finalmente, el primer lugar ha sido alcanzado por… ¡Hermione Granger!

La castaña no podía creerlo. Ginny la felicitó emocionada, seguida por Pansy y Lavender. Al subir al podium, Luna le aplaudió abiertamente, mientras Fleur le sonreía como aprobando su triunfo. Nerviosa, Hermione descubrió su fotografía, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. En la foto aparecía el momento exacto en que le coqueteó a Krum, mostrándole generosamente sus piernas y sonriendo de manera seductora. La castaña se sonrojó avergonzada, y el recuerdo de Ron acudió a ella automáticamente, haciéndola ver los rasgos del pelirrojo en todas las caras de los presentes. Sí, había ganado, pero no era lo mismo sin Ron.


	13. Capítulo trece: La Gran Final 1

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo trece: La Gran Final 1

Más tarde, después de la premiación acostumbrada de puntos y medallas; Hermione seguía sorprendida por su triunfo con la sesión de fotografías. Le habían entregado la foto ganadora, pero cada vez que la veía, la castaña se sentía arder de vergüenza al recordar ese preciso momento. Con estos pensamientos caminaba cerca de la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios, cuando se encontró con su director, el profesor Dumbledore.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Granger — la saludó cortésmente el viejo maestro — ¿Puedo preguntarle la razón de que traiga tan sombrío semblante? Debería estar festejando su triunfo de hoy.

— Buenas tardes maestro — contestó la castaña —. En realidad, no tengo muchas ganas de festejar. Han pasado muchas cosas y me siento muy extraña. A veces quisiera nunca haberme inscrito en este concurso.

— Tranquilícese señorita — la confortó Dumbledore —. Los jóvenes como usted deben aprender cosas por la vida misma, para que puedan madurar. Incluso los magos y las brujas deben crecer alguna vez, y forjar el carácter que los lleve a ser los mejores, tanto en su labor mágica como en su vida familiar. Yo veo en este concurso la oportunidad de aprender todo esto, pues es una forma de poner a prueba sus valores humanos y, sobre todo; de conocerse a sí mismas.

— Gracias por sus palabras maestro, pero no puedo evitar seguir sintiéndome culpable por…

— ¿Lo que le pasó a su novio el joven Weasley? Déjeme decirle algo señorita. He vivido ya muchos años, y he visto muchas cosas como director, como mago, como hombre. Y por supuesto, una de las cosas que he visto ha sido el ir y venir de innumerables parejas de jóvenes que se han jurado amor, para luego ver cómo ese juramento se escurre como arena entre los dedos. Sin embargo, el amor que he atestiguado entre usted y el joven Weasley, y el del joven Potter y la señorita Weasley; me parece que es el más fuerte que he podido ver nacer tras los muros de Hogwarts. La prueba está en lo que el joven Weasley se atrevió a hacer al ver que la perdía. No lo apruebo, pero si fue capaz de hacer eso, creo que la ama de verdad, tanto como para perdonarle.

Una luz de esperanza se encendió en el corazón de la castaña. Su maestro le había abierto los ojos, y ahora sabía que podría volver a ve a Ron a los ojos.

— Gracias maestro — le dijo Hermione —. Ya me siento mejor.

— Me alegro — contestó Dumbledore —. Va a necesitar estar muy bien para mañana, porque es el día de la gran final.

— ¿C-cómo? — dijo la castaña asombrada — ¿Ma-mañana es la final?

— Así es. Y va a estar muy reñida, ahora que las señoritas Patil ya no participarán.

— ¡Es verdad! — dijo la castaña, recordando a las hermanas —. Me olvidé por completo de ellas. ¿Las van a castigar profesor?

— Me temo que sí. Han confesado que tenían tanta ambición por ganar, que urdieron muchas ideas con el objetivo de enfrentarlas a ustedes, para que se sabotearan mutuamente y fueran siendo descalificadas. Por ejemplo, en la gala usted fue, digamos; "tocada" por una mano que no era la suya, y eso fue obra de Padma Patil.

— Pero yo pensé que no podíamos hacernos sabotaje con magia unas a otras.

— Así es. Pero no se dijo nada sobre hechizar a algún jurado, y eso fue lo que hizo la señorita Padma. Luego, parece ser que sembraron discordias entre las señoritas Brown y Parkinson, aparte de aprovecharse de las rencillas que ellas tenían con usted.

— Así que por eso Pansy anduvo tan triste en el campamento. Lavender debió pelearse con ella.

— Muy cierto. Nos han dicho que también hicieron una especie de llamado mágico a los lethifolds, creyendo que asustarían a las demás, pero eso se les salió de control.

— ¿Y dijeron algo de las fotografías maestro?

— También idea de ellas. Pensaron en deshacerse del joven Potter y el joven Weasley, incriminándolos de favoritismo. Y como saben de su relación con la señorita Weasley y usted respectivamente, pues creyeron que era muy fácil.

— Esas arpías… ¡Huy, perdóneme profesor, lo siento! Es que esas dos…

— No se disculpe, se lo tienen merecido. Pero creo que con su castigo aprenderán la lección. Sólo hay algo que aún me intriga…

— ¿Qué es profesor?

— Ellas sostienen que convencieron a la señorita Delacour de tenderles una trampa, pero nunca supimos si lo consiguieron o no. ¿Hay algo que usted pudiera o quisiera decir al respecto, señorita Granger?

Al decir esto, los inquisitivos ojos del anciano maestro se fijaron en los de la castaña, quien contestó tras un breve titubeo.

— Eh… No, n-no maestro, no tengo nada qué decir.

— Bueno — dijo Dumbledore —. De todas maneras, creo que todo saldrá bien en adelante. Ya sólo falta decidir qué pasará con las señoritas Parkinson y Brown.

— ¿Cómo dice profesor? ¿Qué hay con ellas?

— Nada malo señorita, no se preocupe. De hecho, si todo sale bien ellas mismas se lo dirán. Y ahora, con su permiso, me retiro. Debemos preparar todo para la gran final.

El maestro se alejó dejando a la castaña con la duda dibujada en el rostro. No tenía idea de a qué se estaría refiriendo Dumbledore con lo que pasaría con Lavender y Pansy, pero muy pronto se enteraría.

Al regresar al dormitorio para cambiarse, se encontró con una gran algarabía. Luna y Pansy saltaban en las camas de un lado a otro, mientras Lavender, Fleur y Ginny sostenían una gran batalla de almohadas, en la cual se notaba que la pelirroja iba ganando. Cuando Hermione entró, Luna se puso de un salto a su lado, y la invitó a unirse a la diversión.

— ¡Ven Mione, pasa, solo faltabas tú! — le dijo la rubia subiéndola a la cama — ¡Vamos a festejar con una fiesta de pijamas!

— ¿Eh, pijamas, fiesta, aquí? — decía la castaña sin entender — ¿Pero qué festejamos?

— ¿Pues dónde has estado, que no lo sabes? — le dijo Ginny, golpeándole el estómago con la almohada —. La fiesta es en honor de Lavender porque, ¡regresa a concursar en la final!

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó la castaña, a lo que Lavender asintió sonriente — ¡Qué bien, felicidades Lav!

— ¡Gracias! — dijo Lavender —. Además, estoy feliz porque me lo han permitido aún sabiendo de mi relación con Pansy. ¡Estoy muy feliz!

— ¡Y yo también! — gritó Pansy cayéndoles encima —. Pero no creas que va a ser fácil que me ganes ¿eh?

— ¡Eso espero! — le dijo Lavender dándole un pequeño beso —. Te has vuelto tan linda que hasta me das envidia.

— ¡Oigan, tregua, por favor! — pidió Hermione, calmando los ánimos un poco — ¿Alguna de ustedes quisiera contarme qué sucedió?

— ¡Yo, yo lo hago! — dijo Luna alzando la mano como si estuviera en clases —. Lo que pasó fue que, luego de que el jurado habló y decidió el castigo de las Patil, mandaron llamar a Lav y a Pansy.

— Primero felicitaron a Lavender — continuó Ginny —, por haber rectificado y hasta haber colaborado para atrapar a las Patil. Y luego les preguntaron a ambas sobre la relación que existe entre ellas.

— Y ellas _contagon_ toda la _vegdad_ — siguió Fleur —. _Dijegon_ que se _quieguen _mucho, y que no iban a _pegmitig_ que nadie las _sepagaga _nunca.

— Ellos admiraron mi decisión — intervino Lavender —, y entonces decidieron darme otra oportunidad. ¡Volveré al concurso, y además me dieron el puntaje que Parvati se había ganado!

— ¡Wow, qué bien! — dijo la castaña — Es fabuloso, pero, ¿y qué pasó con los puntos de Padma?

— No lo vas a creer — dijo Pansy —. Esos puntos se los van a dar ni más ni menos que, ¡a Cho Chang, también va a volver para la gran final!

— ¡Cielos, la final! — recordó la castaña —. Ok chicas, no es que quiera ser aguafiestas, pero no sé si estén enteradas de que la gran final ¡es mañana!

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! — rieron las otras —. Ay Hermione, esa broma es malísima.

— Bueno, a ver si el profesor Dumbledore piensa lo mismo, él fue quien me lo dijo.

— ¡¿QUÉEEE?! — dijeron las demás al unísono — ¡Ay, hay que alistarse, prepararlo todo!

— ¡Cálmense todas! — se impuso la castaña —. Vamos a organizarnos, y luego nos daremos un buen tratamiento de belleza para irnos a la cama, y estaremos listas para mañana, ¿qué les parece?

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, y rápidamente buscaron y seleccionaron su guardarropa para el evento final. Luego, asesoradas por Ginny; eligieron los colores más adecuados para maquillarse de acuerdo a sus atuendos. Bajo la supervisión de Fleur, ensayaron un poco de pasarela; y cómo posar para las cámaras. Lavender y Pansy colaboraron con sus conocimientos sobre peinados de moda, mientras Luna hacía una insólitamente adecuada selección de accesorios. Finalmente, Hermione sostuvo una plática con todas, en la que les infundió ánimos, confianza en sí mismas y, sobre todo, la convicción de que serían siempre amigas, sin importar quién ganara.

Gracias a cierta intervención de Harry y a las influencias de Fleur, las seis chicas pudieron pasar la noche juntas, aunque nadie quería irse a dormir por la emoción contenida que cada una tenía del evento final. Cuando por fin durmieron, todas tuvieron sueños tranquilos y felices, que reflejaron sus verdaderos deseos para el final del concurso. Luna sólo buscaba fortalecer amistades y divertirse mucho, Ginny deseaba que Harry la viera tan atractiva como una reina, Fleur quería ser famosa, Lavender y Pansy soñaban seguir juntas, y Hermione deseaba que su pelirrojo estuviera con ella.


	14. Capítulo catorce: La Gran Final 2

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo catorce: La Gran Final 2

Al otro día todas despertaron emocionadas. Por vez primera, Hermione le ganó a Luna a levantarse, y fue ella quien se encargó de espabilar a sus amigas.

— ¡Hey chicas, arriba todas! — decía la castaña a voz en cuello — ¡Todavía tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer! ¿O qué, acaso no quieren ganar? ¡Vamos, arriba a bañarse!

Para ahorrar algo de tiempo, decidieron ducharse por parejas, siendo Ginny y Hermione las primeras. Mientras se secaban, esta vez fue la castaña la que admiró el cuerpo y las formas femeninas de su amiga.

— ¡Oye Ginny, pero qué cambio! — le dijo con sinceridad — Déjame verte. Oye, no sé si me equivoque, pero creo que ha aumentado tu talla de sostén, ¿verdad?

— Je, pues… a decir verdad, sí — dijo Ginny ruborizándose un poco —. Ahora estoy usando copa "B", ¿no es maravilloso? ¡Por fin estoy teniendo el cuerpo que quería! Mi Harry se va a poner feliz…eh…

La pelirroja calló al ver a su amiga mirarla con dureza, para luego corregir su comentario.

— … Cuando sea tiempo de mostrárselo, no antes, ¿eh?

Hermione estalló en carcajadas al escuchar a su amiga, y se abrazaron riendo. Luego salieron enfundadas en sus toallas, para dejarles la ducha a Luna y Fleur. Lavender y Pansy arreglaban sus vestuarios, y Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a arreglarse, cuando se percataron de que la única voz que se escuchaba dentro del baño era la de Luna. Se extrañaron un poco, y la castaña estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y ambas rubias salieron en medio de carcajadas.

— Entonces Luna _queguida_ — decía Fleur —, ¿_seguga_ que este jabón de _azufgue_ es bueno _paga _ la piel? _Miga _que la mía es delicada…

— Claro Fleur — contestaba Luna —. Si no me lo crees, mira la mía. Vamos, tócala sin pena.

— _Pegdón pog dudag _— dijo Fleur mientras pasaba su mano sobre los hombros desnudos de Luna —, es que huele tan _extgaño…_

— Es el efecto del azufre Fleur — intervino Hermione —. Según recuerdo, es un mineral con propiedades exfoliantes que…

— ¡Ya, ya, callen a la sabihonda! — rieron todas, arrojándole almohadas a la castaña, quien se calló y les siguió el juego, mientras Pansy y Lavender entraban a la ducha. Las demás chicas se arreglaban mientras charlaban y reían, tenían un gran ánimo y hasta se aconsejaban unas a otras. Cuando estuvieron casi listas, se dieron cuenta de que Lavender y Pansy no estaban. Ginny llamó a la puerta del baño, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que abrió despacio la puerta y se asomó dentro.

— ¡EJEM, EJEM! — carraspeó con fuerza la pelirroja, haciendo que la nueva pareja se separase del apasionado beso que las mantenía calladas —. Chicas, siento ser la aguafiestas, pero se van a tener que arreglar muy rápido si queremos estar a tiempo. ¡Salgan ya!

Las dos salieron casi corriendo hacia el armario, donde la noche anterior habían dejado todo listo para arreglarse. Con sus varitas cada una vistió a la otra rápidamente, y mientras Luna y Fleur las peinaban Hermione y Ginny las maquillaban, quedando listas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Bueno parejita, han quedado magníficas — dijo Ginny satisfecha —. Y la próxima vez que tomen una ducha juntas, asegúrense de no tener compromisos en puerta, ¿eh?

— Descuida, lo haremos — contestaron ambas, tomándose de la mano mientras sonreían.

— Bien, si ya están listas, vamos al gran salón — dijo Hermione decidida. Todas salieron y vieron con sorpresa que ya varias chicas tomaban el camino del gran salón.

— ¿Sabes algo Mione? — le dijo Ginny a la castaña mientras veían a Pansy y Lavender avanzar jutas frente a ellas —. No sé si me acostumbraré a verlas a sí en adelante. Es la primera vez que veo algo así.

— Lo haremos amiga — le dijo Hermione —. Recuerda, fue decisión de ellas, y hasta ahora parece que no se han arrepentido de haberla tomado. Sí, de acuerdo, es algo extraño verlas así, pero mientras sean felices, creo que me acostumbraré.

— Sí, tienes razón. Todavía tengo en la cabeza lo que Pansy me dijo cuando me pidió ayuda…

_FLASHBACK_

— _Ginny, necesito tu ayuda._

— _¿Tú necesitas ayuda Pansy? ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti?_

— _Primero, necesito aclarar mi cabeza.E-es sobre… sobre… Lavender y yo…_

— _Bueno, pero ¿qué pasa con ella?_

— _E- es que tú no lo sabes… ella me… me b-besó…_

— _Bueno, normalmente las amigas se saludan así._

— _¡No, no entendiste! E-ella me besó… en la boca._

— _¿EEEHHH? ¡C-cómo que t-te besó__ en la boca!_

— _Sí. Hace un rato, en el dormitorio. Pe- pero ese no es el problema._

— _¿Perdón? Y entonces, ¿cuál es?_

— _E- es que… me gustó que lo hiciera._

— _¿CÓMO DICES? ¿Cómo es eso de que te gustó?_

— _Ay, mira, mejor olvídalo, gracias por…_

— _¡No, no, perdóname! Es que, algo así no pasa todos los días… Por favor, dime qué pasó._

— _E- en realidad no lo sé bien, creo que estoy confundida. Ella nos abrazó porque estaba contenta de haberse quedado, pero yo fui a la única que besó. Y la verdad, me gustó mucho. Pero ahora, no sé qué hacer, no puedo dejar de mirarla, y creo que ella a mí tampoco._

— _Mmm… eso parece. Mírala, está allá sentada viéndonos._

— _Lo sé. Siento como que me da vergüenza verla…_

— _No es vergüenza Pansy. Es atracción. Me parece que ustedes dos se gustan mutuamente, pero no se atreven a decírselo una a otra. Y si quieres mi consejo, sería bueno que dieras el primer paso, ya que quieres hacer algo._

— _Pe-pero cómo hago eso Ginny, no estoy segura de que a ella le guste yo…_

— _Ella fue quien te besó, ¿no es así? Quizá haya sido un impulso, pero ningún impulso surge de la nada, sin motivo. Deberías arriesgarte, total, no tienes nada qué perder._

— _Bueno, lo haré. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

— _Ustedes deben hablarse claro, y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Dile lo que sientes, lo que quieres que haya entre ustedes. Si ella lo entiende, no habrá problema alguno y quizás hasta inicien una linda relación. Si no lo entiende, es que nunca fue para ti. Sé sincera con ella, así como lo estás siendo conmigo._

— _Está bien Ginny,__ lo haré. Muchas gracias amiga, sabía que me ayudarías._

— _Y todavía no comienzo amiga, ya lo verás. Mira, primero, regresamos con Luna y…_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

— Y luego te vine a contar, para que me ayudaras con Lavender que se había ido.

— Sí, lo recuerdo. No fue fácil hallarla, busqué hasta debajo de las piedras y no aparecía. Hasta que se me ocurrió ir al sanitario, y la encontré sollozando…

_FLASHBACK_

— _Lavender, ¿eres tú?_

— _S-sí, ¿eres tú Hermione?_

— _Así es. Ven, vamos a hablar, tengo que decirte algo._

— _N-no, mejor vete, no quiero ver a nadie._

— _¿Pero por qué? Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que te voy a decir._

— _Me lo imagino. Vas a burlarte de mí por lo que pasó en el dormitorio._

— _¡Claro que no Lav! Mira, de hecho creo que te gustará lo que te diré. Dame una oportunidad, por favor._

— _Sí, cómo no. ¡Anda, aprovéchate, desquítate de todas las que te he hecho! Aprovecha que no puedo mirar ni a Pansy a la cara…_

— _Pero ella sí quiere verte Lavender. Eso es lo que vine a decirte, pero como no te interesa, pues me voy._

— _¡No, no, espérate Herms, no te vayas! Perdóname, es que e- estoy así como… como…_

— _¿Confundida? Ya lo sé Lav, pero créeme, Pansy dice que quiere verte y hablar contigo. Me imagino que quizás sea para aclarar lo de… lo que pasó._

— _Herms, dime algo, ¿estaré loca? No sé ni por qué lo hice, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Creo que hasta lo buscaba._

— _No Lav, no creo que estés loca, y si lo estás, estás loca por Pansy. O al menos eso es lo que yo veo._

—_Creo… creo que sí, Herms, tienes razón. ¡Pansy me gusta, me gusta mucho! Creo que fue cuando te fastidiaba con quitarte a Ron que me di cuenta… pero creía que solo era amistad, que solo le admiraba el que su físico estuviera cambiando, ay ya no sé._

— _Se llama tener química Lav. Entre Pansy y tú ha comenzado a haber química, y por eso la ves atractiva. Y creo que no le eres indiferente, ¿por qué no hablas con ella y sales de dudas? Pero recuerda que tienes que ser franca y honesta con lo que dices y sientes por ella, si no, sólo la lastimarás y quedarás como tonta._

— _Tienes razón. Iré a hablar con ella, pero no aquí…_

— _Ella se fue a su dormitorio por su vestuario. Si corres, podrás alcanzarla._

— _Gracias Herms. Eres una buena amiga, ojalá y Ron te haga muy feliz en el futuro._

— _Ay, gracias Lav. Y ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda, cuentas con nosotras._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

— Y luego de eso, sólo ellas saben de qué hablaron — terminó la castaña —. Pero ya me imagino cómo habrá sido su plática.

— ¿Cuál plática? — dijo Luna de repente, situándose entre ambas — ¿La de Lavender y Pansy, donde se dijeron que se quieren mucho?

Las amigas miraron a la rubia con desconcierto. ¿Cómo sabía eso Luna, si ellas no se lo habían dicho a nadie?

— Pansy me lo contó — explicó la rubia sin que le preguntaran —, hace poquito me lo contó todo.

— ¿Pe- pero cómo fue que te lo dijo? — preguntó Ginny.

— Ah, es que cuando se desnudó para cambiarse en el vestidor le vi una marca morada, señal inequívoca de que la habían besado con mucho ardor. Le pregunté por esa marca, y me dijo que me lo contaría si no lo decía a nadie. Pero ustedes no son nadie, son mis mejores amigas, así que…

_FLASHBACK_

— _Pansy, ¿podemos hablar, estás sola?_

— _Sí Lav, adelante. De hecho estaba esperándote._

— _¿Eh, cómo sabías que vendría?_

— _Porque le pedí a Ginny Weasley que me ayudara. Y lo hizo bien, dijo que estarías aquí pronto, así que aproveché que ella distrajo a Luna para escabullirme hasta acá. Quería verte Lav._

— _Y yo a ti. Tengo que decirte que lo del beso…_

— _Lav, no importa, no estoy molesta contigo._

— _¿Eh? ¿No?_

— _No. De hecho, tengo que confesarte algo, me gustó que lo hicieras._

— _¿De verdad? ¿No me estás mintiendo?_

— _¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que te haría venir hasta aquí para engañarte? No Lav, eso ya no es divertido, hemos crecido, ya somos otras de quienes éramos. Mírate, te has vuelto… muy atractiva…_

— _Pues yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti Pansy. Tu piel es tan suave y… tu rostro tan fino…y tus labios… tan… tan… ¡MMMMmmpfffhh!_

— _Lav, Lav, por favor, contrólate un poco, puede venir alguien… y ver-nos…mmm… aaahhh… Lav-ender… te-te… ammmoo…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

— Y eso fue todo lo que me quiso contar. Pero, a juzgar por el sitio donde tiene la marca, yo creo que les dio mucho calor ahí adentro.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo Hermione — ¿Pues donde la tiene?

— Pues por aquí tiene una y por acá otra — dijo Luna, señalándose la cadera y uno de sus pechos alternadamente —, pero se las disimuló con maquillaje para el evento de trajes de baño.

Las chicas se quedaron pasmadas por lo que Luna les contó. En realidad, no sabían de qué asombrarse más, si de los hechos que Luna les acababa de contar, o de la naturalidad con que lo había hecho. Tal parece que Luna se dio cuenta de esto, pues de inmediato les replicó.

— ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Acaso no es natural que pasen esas cosas entre dos personas que se quieren mucho?

— Pues sí Luna — dijo Hermione —, lo que no es muy común es que pase entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

— ¿No? — respondió la rubia —. Pues me parece que eso no lo saben en Beaubaxtons, porque aquí hay un montón de parejitas así.

Ante tan aplastante argumento, ninguna de las dos tuvo palabras para responder.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! — suspiró Luna viendo a la pareja de Lavender y Pansy —. Cómo quisiera que alguien especial me quisiera así…

Las otras se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza, hasta que la rubia aclaró.

— Pero, francamente preferiría que fuera un chico.

Las chicas respiraron tranquilas, aunque, en realidad, nunca se sabía qué esperar de Luna. En eso llegaron al gran salón, donde ya había una buena cantidad de participantes esperando. Alguien les avisó que debían ir a ver el tablero de avisos dispuesto cerca de la puerta, y se dirigieron allí.

— ¡_Oh la lá, _esto se pone muy _integuesante!_ — dijo Fleur al leer el aviso del tablero. En él se anunciaba que el evento final se dividiría en cuatro etapas: Primero el desfile en trajes de baño, solo que esta vez sería un mismo modelo para todas. Luego seguía una demostración de talento y destreza, en donde la mejor calificada sería quien utilizara la magia en el menor grado posible. Después la pasarela de trajes de noche, con la variante de que se trataban de vestidos completamente muggles, sin nada de magia. Al término de las tres primeras etapas, se realizaría una eliminatoria, seleccionándose al grupo de finalistas quienes pasarían a la cuarta etapa, la de la entrevista. De ahí saldrían ya las ganadoras, y se coronaría a la Reina de Belleza del Mundo de la Magia.

— Vaya, creo que vamos a tener mucho qué hacer hoy — dijo Hermione, viendo las filas para recoger los vestuarios.

— Sí — dijo Ginny —. Ojalá y hubiera una forma más fácil de…

La pelirroja se quedó callada de repente, pues le había caído en la cara un traje de baño que Luna le arrojó.

— ¡Ups, lo siento Ginny! — se disculpó la rubia —. Es que me adelanté a la fila de los trajes de baño, y me dieron los de todas. Tengan amigas.

— ¡Luna, qué lista fuiste! — dijo Lavender recibiendo su bañador.

— ¡Qué bien! — dijo Hermione, volteando a todos lados mientras hablaba —. Ahora solo debemos ir a por los vestidos y… Oigan, ¿a dónde se fue Fleur?

— ¡Allá está! — gritó Pansy, señalando la fila de los vestidos de noche. Fleur estaba formada allí, y les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

— Chicas, qué bueno que me _viegon_ aquí — les dijo Fleur cuando llegaron —. Va a _seg_ muy difícil _elegig_ un atuendo bonito. Están demasiado peleados, y los que quedan están _hogguibles._

— No te preocupes — le dijo Ginny —. Yo sé coser un poco, creo que podré arreglarlos para el evento, y…

En eso, Luna y Pansy se acercaron, llevando varias prendas en los brazos, y comenzaron a medírselas por encima de la ropa a sí mismas y a las demás.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! — dijo Hermione mientras Luna le ponía un vestido largo plateado — ¿De dónde sacaron todo eso.

— Lo iban dejando relegado las chicas de Beaubaxtons de allá — contestó Luna señalando a un costado de la fila —. Y ahora quédate quieta, o no sabré si te queda o no.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las perchas, ya se habían medido media docena de modelos, y ya hasta habían elegido uno que otro para cada una. De las perchas sacaron aún modelos muy bellos, y accesorios como abrigos, mascadas, guantes y cosas así suficientes para elegir.

De inmediato, se fueron al vestidor a cambiarse, mientras pensaban en cómo resolver el problema que presentaba la prueba de talento. Debían encontrar algo que supieran hacer bien, y que nadie más lo hiciera como ellas. Hermione, tras pensar unos minutos, dio con su respuesta al mismo tiempo que Luna, mientras las demás se tardaron un poco más en pensar en algo. Una de las maestras organizadoras entró al vestidor y llamó a las chicas que ya estuvieran listas, y comenzó a repartirles un número escrito en un papel con adhesivo, el cual se colocaban en la cadera para que fuera bien visible. A nuestras amigas por fortuna les tocaron números consecutivos, y quien iba primera era Fleur Delacour. El desfile de trajes de baño de la gran final estaba listo para empezar, y los nervios y emociones comenzaron a aflorar en las participantes. Ahora sí, el evento final daría comienzo.


	15. Capítulo quince: La Gran Final 3

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo quince: La Gran Final 3

Por fin, el desfile de trajes de baño inició. Los nervios no se hicieron esperar, las chicas habían pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a este punto, y ahora deseaban más que nada pasar a la selección final. Aunque los trajes eran iguales, cada una lo portaba a su manera, algunas frescas y desinhibidas, otras con porte y elegancia. Mientras esperaban turno, las chicas pudieron ver a Cho Chang en un lugar un poco más adelante que ellas. La morena las vio, y las saludó con la mano, a lo que ellas respondieron sonrientes y deseándose suerte mutuamente.

Nuevamente a la castaña le tocó en suerte ser la última de las amigas en pasar. Lo hizo con mucha gracia y soltura, guardando el recato debido, pero con una sonrisa impecable y muy segura de sí misma. El único momento en el que flaqueó un poco fue cuando pasó frente al jurado, pues vio que efectivamente, faltaba Ron al lado de Harry. Eso la entristeció un poco, pero Harry le dedicó unas silenciosas palabras de aliento para confortarla, a lo que Hermione respondió asintiendo discretamente con la cabeza, y continuando su desfile animada por su gran amigo.

Finalmente, la castaña fue a acomodarse entre Ginny y Luna, delante de ella estaba Cho Chang y Fleur; y detrás se hallaban Pansy y Lavender. Esperaron ansiosas el término del desfile de participantes, pero sin dejar de sonreír. El jurado pasó sus calificaciones, y Madame Maxine hizo el anuncio oficial.

— Damas y caballeros, es un placer para mi poder anunciarles los resultados de la primera etapa, el desfile de trajes de baño. Sabemos todos que en esta etapa quedarán quince concursantes, las cuales pasarán a la etapa de cuartos de final, la demostración de gracia y talento. Y sin más preámbulos, las seleccionadas son…

La directora comenzó a nombrar a las participantes seleccionadas, entre los cuales estaban los de las amigas, mas desafortunadamente no mencionó a Chang ni a Lavender. Sin embargo, ambas estaban contentas de haber regresado a participar, y les desearon suerte a sus amigas.

Al regresar a los vestuarios, notaron que sus pertenencias y guardarropa ya las estaban esperando, traídas mágicamente allí para agilizar sus cambios de ropa para la siguiente etapa. Hermione se vistió con un jumper color perla, Ginny con un leotardo rojo y negro, Pansy con un vestidito rosa brillante, Fleur se puso un atuendo afelpado tipo esquimal muy ligero y patines de hielo, y Luna optó por un sencillo vestido azul.

En el orden que les había correspondido antes, las chicas mostraron su rutina de talento al público y al jurado. Fleur efectuó un lindo baile coreográfico sobre el hielo que aparecía bajo sus patines, mientras Ginny mostraba sus habilidades acrobáticas sobre la escoba voladora. Pansy demostró habilidad para los malabares con objetos diversos, como cuchillos y bolas de fuego, que parecían flotar antes de tocar sus manos, y Hermione realizó una gran demostración de escapismo sin usar su varita mágica, al salir de un tonel lleno de agua y cerrado con cadenas antes de ser golpeada por una gran bola de metal que destruyó el tonel por completo.

Llegó el turno de Luna, quien salió al escenario algo nerviosa, cosa poco común en ella. Se paró frente al público y se dirigió a todos.

— Damas y caballeros. Mis compañeras les han dado grandes demostraciones de habilidad y destreza con las que han sido bendecidas y que han desarrollado con constancia y dedicación. Lo que les voy a presentar no es casi nada en comparación con lo que han visto, pero sin embargo lo pongo a su juicio. Ustedes decidan si les gusta o no. Muchas gracias.

El discurso de Luna sembró desconcierto tanto entre el público como entre sus amigas. Ninguna se esperaba lo que la rubia presentó a continuación. La rubia, tomando aire y cerrando sus azules ojos, comenzó a cantar una tonada, al parecer inventada por ella, sin usar hechizo alguno de aumento en su voz. De manera magistral, con un registro perfecto y una tesitura increíble, Luna deleitó los oídos de todos los presentes, arrancando una que otra lágrima de emoción. Hermione y Ginny estaban absortas en el concierto que la rubia les ofrecía, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban. Cuando terminó, la ovación fue avasalladora, el público le aplaudió de pie durante dos largos minutos, pidiendo a voz en cuello que repitiera su actuación.

— ¡Luna, qué hermosa canción, y cantaste bellísimo! — le dijo Ginny en cuanto la rubia salió del escenario —. Nunca te habíamos escuchado cantar así, eres magnífica.

— Je, Je, gracias Ginny — le contestó Luna algo apenada —. Sabes, no lo hago siempre, sólo lo hago para mí cuando me siento sola. No sabía que les gustaría.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron con extrañeza. Ambas decidieron en ese momento estar más cerca de esta chica tan fuera de serie, y tan llena de sorpresas; Luna Lovegood. Mientras la felicitaban, alguien le entregó a Luna un bellísimo ramo de flores multicolores.

— ¿Para mí? ¡Mil gracias! — dijo la rubia recibiendo el obsequio —. A ver, aquí dice quién las envía, son de parte de… ¡oh, Dios!

— ¿Qué pasa Luna, quién te las mandó? — preguntó Hermione, al ver que Luna se sonrojaba.

— No van a creerlo, me las dio… — comenzó a decir la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por el llamado al escenario para anunciar a las siguientes ganadoras.

En esta etapa quedarían diez concursantes para la etapa de vestidos de noche, y nuevamente la expectación se cimbró sobre todas. De nuevo, se escuchó la voz de la maestra Maxine anunciando los nombres de las seleccionadas, entre los cuales ahora no figuraban los de Ginny y Pansy. Hermione, Luna y Fleur pasarían a la ronda de trajes de noche.

Ginny se encargó de prestarle ahora a su amiga Hermione un vestido para su pasarela, ajustándolo mágicamente para que le quedara bien a la castaña, mientras Fleur portaría un vestido de alta costura veela que hacía que luciera como una dama de la alta sociedad mágica. Por su parte, Luna se vistió con aquel vestido en tonos ocres que le había prestado a la castaña anteriormente.

El desfile maravilló a todos, pues ahora las concursantes aparecieron más seguras, luciendo hermosas en sus atuendos de noche. Esta vez quedarían cinco participantes, y tras el desfile las chicas tomaron sus lugares para esperar el resultado. Y ahora quedarían felices, pues no eliminaron a ninguna de ellas, las tres pasarían a la final, acompañadas de dos chicas de Beaubaxtons. Ahora vendría la fase definitiva, la entrevista.

La maestra Maxine no les permitió dejar el escenario, y allí mismo comenzó la entrevista con cada una de las chicas de su colegio. Le llegó su turno a Hermione. Quien recibió la pregunta de la maestra poniendo mucha atención.

— Señorita Granger, su pregunta es la siguiente: Según los datos que tenemos sobre usted, tiene la aspiración de llegar a ser sanadora en San Mungo ¿Puede contarnos la razón de tal deseo?

— Tengo un gran deseo — contestó Hermione —, de poder ayudar a otros magos y brujas, sobre todo a aquellos que batallan por defendernos de la magia oscura. Es mi gran anhelo servir a la comunidad mágica aprendiendo a devolverle la salud a quien lo necesita.

Mientras contestaba, la castaña tenía en mente a su amado pelirrojo, y lo imaginaba aún convaleciente de su intento de suicidio. Fue muy aplaudida por el público, y se llevó una buena calificación del jurado. La siguiente fue Fleur, quien pensó muy bien su respuesta.

— Señorita Delacour, usted ha sido una de las personas que más ha apoyado la organización y realización de este evento. ¿Puede decirnos cuál es su motivación para esto?

— Bueno, he de _confesagles_ que _pguimego_ tenía la ambición de _ganag pog_ la fama, me _atgajo fuegtemente _el deseo de _seg _vista como la más bella _bguja_ del mundo. _Pego _el convivio, las _aventugas,_ y _sobgue _todo la amistad _entgue nosotgas_ me ha cambiado la _fogma _de_ pensag._ Ya no es tan _impogtante ganag, _sino que este _concugso _se mantenga, y nos dé a _nosotgas _las _bgujas_ la _opogtunidad _de _unignos _más.

Al terminar, Fleur recibió una gran ola de aplausos por la sinceridad de su respuesta. Finalmente, tocó el turno a Luna de responder a su pregunta.

— Señorita Lovegood, usted ha sido muy observada durante todo su desempeño en este concurso, y ha alcanzado muy buenas calificaciones. Si usted ganase y se le permitiera elegir su premio, ¿qué elegiría y por qué?

— Pues… pediría que este concurso se celebrara siempre, y tener la oportunidad de concursar en cada ocasión. Así, siempre tendría la oportunidad de hacer amigas nuevas, y fortalecer la relación con las que ya tengo. Ese es mi gran deseo, no importa si gano o pierdo, lo que importa es hacer amigos, tal y como lo hice aquí.

Los aplausos fueron ensordecedores ante la respuesta de la rubia, quien los agradeció con una graciosa reverencia. Ahora el momento estelar había llegado. Los jueces deliberarían entre sí, comparando calificaciones, y se realizaría el cómputo final, para decidir a las ganadoras de los tres primeros lugares. Luego de una espera que pareció eterna, los resultados llegaron a manos de la directora Maxine, quien se dispuso a hacer el anuncio oficial.

— Damas y caballeros, ha sido un reñido concurso, lleno de aventuras y sucesos inesperados. Hemos visto de todo en él, y aún así lo hemos disfrutado al ver a tan hermosas señoritas conviviendo fraternalmente y apoyándose unas a otras. Pero, como todo tiene un final, este concurso no puede ser la excepción, así que en este momento, me dispongo a anunciarles los resultados finales. El quinto lugar le pertenece a… Genêve LeBlanc.

La chica de Beaubaxtons recibió un ramo de flores y una pequeña diadema, como premio al sitio obtenido. Madame Maxine continuó.

— EL cuarto sitio se le otorga a… Marie Dumont.

Más aplausos y otra diadema con sus flores fue entregada, mientras la señorita Dumont secaba una lagrimita de emoción. Sólo quedaban tres chicas, y la expectación creció.

— El tercer lugar es para… Hermione Granger.

Una ovación hizo cimbrar el piso del gran salón, mientras la castaña se acercaba a recibir su diadema y su ramo de bellas flores. Madame Maxine continuó hablando mientras la diadema era colocada en la cabeza de Hermione.

— Debo hacer hincapié en que la señorita Granger ayudó mucho a darle solución a algunos pequeños problemas que se suscitaron durante los pasados eventos, y que gracias a su oportuna intervención no pasaron a mayores. ¡Pido otro aplauso para la señorita Granger!

La castaña se sintió algo abrumada por los elogios, y volvió a su lugar sonrojada pero feliz. Ahora era el momento en que la incógnita se despejaría, y se daría a conocer quién era la bruja más hermosa del mundo mágico.

— Y ahora respetable público, daré a conocer el nombre de la ganadora absoluta, y cuando lo haga sabremos de inmediato a quién le pertenece el segundo lugar, y será encargada de llevar el trono si la ganadora, por causas de fuerza mayor, no pudiera continuar su reinado.

Todos en el gran salón guardaron un silencio sepulcral. Fleur permanecía petrificada por la tensión, mientras Luna secaba sus manos sudorosas en el vuelo del vestido. Al final, ambas rubias se miraron, y en un bello gesto de amistad y apoyo mutuo se tomaron de la mano, poniendo atención a las palabras de la directora.

— La ganadora y nueva reina de belleza del mundo mágico es…

Al día siguiente, todas arreglaban sus pertenencias para partir a su colegio. Hermione y Ginny comentaban animadamente lo sucedido la noche anterior.

— Pues qué bueno que haya ganado ella — decía la pelirroja —. Me sentí triste cuando me eliminaron, pero me consolaba saber que tú tenías oportunidad de ganar amiga.

— Sí — contestó la castaña —, yo también me emocioné mucho, aunque yo quería que estuvieras a mi lado. Pero me alegro que ella haya ganado, se lo merece por completo, pues fue la única que sí demostró el objetivo que tenía el concurso, convivir y apoyarse en todo sentido como amigas.

— Tienes razón. Y, por cierto, perdóname si en algún momento sentí envidia de ti.

— ¡Ay Ginny, no digas eso! Yo también sentí un poquito de envidia hacia ti, siempre has sido lo que yo nunca he podido ser. Eres una amiga maravillosa, y solo por eso, te contaré un secreto.

— ¿En serio? Gracias amiga, tú también eres importante para mí. A ver, cuéntame todo.

La castaña se acercó al oído de su amiga, y le dijo algo que asombró a Ginny hasta el punto de exclamar su sorpresa.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Tú, todo recato y educación, diciéndome que vas a… a…?

— ¡Chist, calla que nos pueden oír! Sí amiga, lo tengo decidido, y lo voy a hacer, pero necesito más que nunca que me ayudes con mi vestuario. ¿Lo harás, me ayudarás?

— Herms, a ti lo que quieras amiga. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¿Sabes algo? Yo también tengo un secretito…

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña escuchar lo que su amiga le decía, mientras los colores le iban apareciendo en sus mejillas.

— ¡G-Ginny! P-pero cómo es posible que… oye, eso es muy atrevido y…

Hermione calló al ver la cara de desencanto que la pelirroja ponía mientras la escuchaba. Luego, corrigió lo que dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Y voy a ayudarte amiga, claro que sí. Harry y tú se lo merecen.

— ¡Gracias amiga, sabía que me entenderías! — dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga con emoción.

— No hay de qué amiga. Mira, para hacer eso que quieres, necesitas ir a Herbología y…

La charla continuó durante casi todo el viaje. Mientras tanto, Harry ya había llegado a Hogwarts, y le contaba a su amigo pelirrojo los pormenores de la gran final del concurso.

— Pues que lástima que ni Ginny ni Hermione ganaran — decía Ron —, pero estoy contento de que ella haya sido la ganadora. Como tú dices, se lo merecía al cien por ciento.

— Así es amigo — dijo el moreno —. Debiste de haber estado allí, su actuación fue maravillosa. Claro, también nuestras chicas hicieron su esfuerzo, y no lo hicieron nada mal.

— Lo sé. Si algo he de admirarles, es que no dejan nada a medias, y siempre se esfuerzan hasta lo último hasta llegar a la meta.

— Claro, eso es lo que más me atrae de Ginny. Bueno amigo, creo que iré a darme un baño para ir a recibirlas. Hoy está libre el baño de los prefectos, ¿Quieres ir?

— Te lo agradezco Harry, pero prefiero descansar un poco más. Quiero estar entero para cuando mi Herms llegue. Ojalá y pueda perdonarme tantas tonterías que he hecho.

— Lo hará amigo, ella te ama, y eso no está a discusión. Verás como todo se soluciona entre ustedes.

Harry salió con sus cosas camino al baño de los prefectos, cuando fue detenido al escuchar que lo llamaban por su nombre en el pasillo. Se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba, y fue aún mayor ante la petición que le hicieron. Regresó a su dormitorio, donde Ron ya estaba roncando, tomó su capa invisible y volvió para entregársela a quien lo había detenido en el pasillo, para luego continuar su camino al baño de prefectos.

YA en el baño, el moreno preparó todo para darse un relajante baño de tina, se desnudó y entró en la gran bañera para relajarse, mientras pensaba en la manera de agasajar a su adorada novia. Pensando en ello, tomó un poco de aire y se sumergió en el agua, y fue entonces que escuchó una voz muy conocida que lo llamaba.

— Harry… ya era hora de que llegaras…

Harry abrió los ojos bajo el agua, y aún sin sus gafas pudo distinguir una silueta femenina que le hablaba de muy cerca. La sorpresa hizo que sacara rápidamente la cabeza del agua, y tomando sus gafas miró hacia todas partes, mientras la voz se volvía a escuchar.

— Harry… no te asustes, sólo soy yo…

El moreno volteó la mirada hacia donde salía la voz, y vio con sorpresa que del agua salía una conocida cabeza pelirroja, que sonreía pícaramente mientras las escamas de su rostro desaparecían, dando lugar a sus pecas.

— ¿G-ginny, eres tú? — dijo Harry, sólo para estar seguro.

— ¡Ji, ji, claro tontito! — contestó Ginny divertida — ¿Qué esperabas, un grindylow?

— No, no, e-es que, te veías…

— Efecto de las braquialgas, las usé para esperarte y que no me vieras. Pero el efecto terminó justo a tiempo.

— Vaya. ¿Y cómo es que…?

— Herms me ayudó a entrar. Recuerda que ella también es prefecta. Aprovechamos que llegamos con mucha anticipación aquí a Hogwarts y… Bueno, te preparé esta sorpresa.

— Bue-Bueno, pues sí que me sorprendiste. Te ves hermosa.

— Ji, ji, gracias amor.

— Bueno, ahora déjame vestirme para salir de aquí, y vayamos a…

— ¿Y quién dijo que quiero salir de aquí? Todo lo que quiero ahora está aquí mismo.

Al decir esto, Ginny se levantó para salir del agua, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo al moreno, quien se deleitó mirando la belleza de las curvas y femeninas formas de la pelirroja, la turgencia de sus senos y la fina curva de sus caderas, y sintió que si seguía mirándola se excitaría muy pronto. Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, dándole la espalda a su sorprendido novio.

— ¿Todavía deseas que nos marchemos Harry? — le preguntó con voz seductora.

— No, ya no — dijo Harry —, quedémonos aquí, mi pequeña Gin.

Y al decirlo, Harry se puso de pie, mostrándole a su amada su musculoso cuerpo, y su virilidad en toda su expresión.

— ¡Oh, Harry! — dijo Ginny con sorpresa —. N-no me imaginaba que tu… estuvieras… que…

— Por favor, calla pequeña — dijo Harry acercándose a ella y abrazándola —. Ahora soy todo tuyo.

— Y yo soy tuya, mi amor — dijo Ginny, fundiendo su boca con la de Harry para después entregarse mutuamente a su pasión.

Mientras tanto, a Ron lo despertaba una dulce voz que él conocía a la perfección.

— Ron… cariño, ¿estás dormido? — le decía Hermione al oído.

— ¿Eh? — dijo el pelirrojo desperezándose — ¿Quién es, eres tú Mione?

— Sí Ron, soy yo — contestó la castaña, aunque Ron no podía verla.

— ¿Dónde estás amor? No puedo verte.

— E-es que… no quiero que me veas todavía.

— ¿Pero por qué? Ah, ya sé. Sigues molesta por mis tonterías. Está bien Mione, me lo merezco por estúpido.

— No, no Ron, no es eso. De hecho, quien debe disculparse contigo soy yo. Yo te orillé a hacer eso, por mi culpa casi te pierdo para siempre… ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

— Ya lo hice, mi amor. Yo también soy culpable, por no haberte dicho a tiempo lo de esas condenadas fotos. Lo siento Mione, nunca quise que pasaran estas cosas.

— Ahora lo sé mi amor, es por eso que estoy aquí. ¿Recuerdas que en la nota que te di te decía que te daría un regalo?

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

— Bueno… pues, aquí lo tienes, con todo mi corazón.

Así diciendo, la castaña se despojó de la capa invisible, y le mostró a su sorprendido novio algo que lo dejó boquiabierto. Estaba vestida únicamente con un hermoso y atrevido baby doll negro con encajes rojos, una tanga muy a juego con la lencería, y unas zapatillas abiertas negras. Realmente se veía muy sexy y provocativa, según el punto de vista de Ron, quien no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella se le acercó despacio, sintiendo nervios por estar así frente a su novio, pero a la vez con decisión.

— Ron — le dijo ella a la cara —, deseo ser tuya. Trátame con cariño, ¿quieres?

El pelirrojo se desconcertó un poco ante la petición, pues estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Hermione y besarle hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, pero al tomarla por los hombros sintió como ella temblaba sin cesar. Entonces, Ron se calmó un poco, y tomando la barbilla de la castaña le levantó la cara para decirle unas palabras.

— Yo siempre te trataré como una reina, Mione querida. Aunque no hayas ganado, tú eres mi reina, mi adorada castaña…

Al terminar, Ron comenzó a besarla despacio, saboreando cada centímetro de los labios de Hermione, a lo que ella comenzó a responder dejando de lado los nervios, para darle paso a su pasión. Con lentitud comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente, hasta que sus cuerpos se sintieron libres para fundirse en uno solo, y ambos sintieron en ese momento que nunca más se separarían. Serían el uno para el otro, para siempre.


	16. Capítulo dieciséis:¡Lo haremos otra vez!

HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA DE BELLEZA

Capítulo dieciséis: ¡Lo haremos otra vez!

La mañana estaba hermosa en Hogwarts. Así les pareció a las chicas, quienes despertaron sintiéndose extrañamente alegres y de muy buen humor. La noche anterior, Ginny había llegado al dormitorio que compartía con la castaña algún tiempo después de que ésta se durmiera, por lo que no hablaron hasta esa mañana de las experiencias que habían tenido con los chicos. Fue después de ducharse que comenzaron a charlar.

— ¡Ay Herms, amiga mía! — dijo Ginny emocionada —. Ya no me aguanto más las ganas de contarte cómo me fue con Harry… ¡Fue maravilloso!

— Pues yo no me quejo — contestó Hermione, haciendo un gesto romántico —. Ron me trató… como una reina… mmmhhh…

— ¡Herms! ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Tú diciendo esas cosas taaaan comprometedoras?

— Ay Ginny, mira que si continúas molestándome con eso, ya no te cuento nada…

— ¡No, no, estaba jugando! Perdóname amiga, ya no bromearé con eso. Anda, cuéntamelo todo.

— ¿Quieres saberlo TODO, amiga?

— ¡Wow! ¡Si, claro que sí, cuéntame TODO!

— Bueno. Pues, para empezar, fue tal y como me dijiste aquella vez. A Ron le encantó mi lencería. Puso cara de sorpresa cuando me vio, yo creí que se le saldrían los ojos.

— Te lo dije Herms, conozco muy bien a mi hermanito. Sabía que lo ibas a "hechizar" con ese atuendo.

— Sí, gracias amiga. Ahora te contaré lo que no conoces de tu hermanito.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a…?

— Sí Ginny. Él y yo… tuvimos intimidad, por vez primera. Y fue… maravilloso…

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Gracias amiga, por tenerme la confianza de contármelo. Te voy a corresponder ya mismo.

— ¿Sí, cómo?

— Pues con la misma noticia. Después de que me dejaste entrar al baño de prefectos, me preparé, me desnudé, comí un poco de braquialgas y me metí al agua a esperar a Harry. Él llegó como me había dicho Ron, puntual a su baño de relajación. Esperé a que entrara al agua, y me le presenté, así desnuda como estaba. Y entonces, Harry y yo… bueno, lo hicimos, ¡lo hicimos muchas veces!

— ¡Wow, Ginny! ¡Es maravilloso también! Yo ni supe cuántas veces lo hicimos, porque primero sentí un poquito de miedo, y creo que Ron lo notó, pues me comenzó a tocar con tanta delicadeza… ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento perdí… mi virginidad.

— Wow, eso sí que es sorprendente. Por fin te dejaste llevar por algo más que la fría lógica y el conocimiento. ¡Bien por ti amiga!

— Gracias. Y me alegro por ustedes también amiga mía. Ya ves cómo tuve razón cuando te dije que le encantabas a Harry tal y como eres.

— Sí, es verdad. Y gracias a ti, en adelante me voy a procurar un poco más, seré más femenina para mi Harry.

— Y yo me atreveré un poco más con Ron. Pero solamente cuando esté con él, ¿eh?

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, claro que sí amiga! Ahora, vamos a arreglarnos, que de seguro ellos ya nos esperan.

Hermione asintió, y la charla siguió en el mismo tenor, hasta que llegaron a la sala común, donde efectivamente, los chicos las esperaban ya, con sendos ramos de flores para cada una. Luego de poner las flores en agua, ambas parejas se encaminaron a sus clases normales, Ginny y Harry iban jugueteando por el pasillo, mientras Ron y Hermione caminaban más despacio, abrazados y sonrientes. Por el camino, se encontraron a la nueva pareja de Hogwarts, Lavender y Pansy; quienes andaban tomadas de la mano. Ellas habían decidido, si bien mostrarles a todos que se amaban, ser lo bastante discretas en su relación para que los morbosos no las molestaran.

— ¡Amigos, qué gusto verlos, buenos días! — dijo Lavender al llegar con ellos — ¿Qué tal el viaje de regreso? Qué bueno que llegamos más pronto de lo esperado, nos dio tiempo de… bueno, de muchas cosas.

— Ron amigo — dijo Harry —, acompáñame, vamos a adelantarnos al comedor por el desayuno, creo que en plática de mujeres, salimos sobrando.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo el pelirrojo, algo confuso — ¡Ah, claro, sí, vamos Harry, hasta pronto chicas! Nos vemos en un rato, Mione adorada.

— _Ciao_, pequeña Gin — le dijo Harry a su novia, besándola con amor, igual que hizo Ron con la castaña. Mientras se alejaban, las chicas comenzaron a charlar.

— ¿y qué tal las recibieron sus novios amigas? — preguntó Pansy con curiosidad — ¿Se portaron amorosos con ustedes?

— No tienen idea — contestó Ginny por ambas —. Ni se imaginan cuánto.

— Yo sí — dijo Lavender, mirando a Pansy con coquetería —. Tanto como yo adoro a esta chica tan hermosa.

— ¡Ay Lav! — dijo Pansy sonrojándose —. Yo también te adoro, bella dama. Y más después de lo de anoche… ¡Ups!

— ¡Pansy! — dijo Lavender con reproche — ¡Mira, arruinaste la sorpresa! ¡Quedamos en que se los contaríamos juntas!

— Perdón Lav, lo siento. Es que estoy emocionada…

— Pero bueno, por Dios ¡Alguna de las dos cuéntelo ya! — las apremió Ginny, a quien ya le había picado la curiosidad.

— ¡Ginny! — reclamó Hermione — ¡Déjalas ya! ¿Qué no ves que se trata de sus intimidades? Porque se trata de sus intimidades, ¿verdad?

Lavender y Pansy asintieron entre risitas de complicidad, y mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, aprovecharon para contar su historia, diciéndoles a las leonas que al llegar a Hogwarts quisieron darse una ducha para luego irse a descansar, pero al verse desnudas ya no resistieron la tentación, e hicieron el amor en la cama de Pansy, para terminar dormidas juntas en la de Lavender. Al despertar y verse juntas, sintieron una alegría tan intensa, que decidieron que su amor estaba ahora formalmente consumado, y que ya no importaba que todo Hogwarts lo supiese, ellas se tendrían la una a la otra por siempre.

— Pues felicidades amigas — les dijo Hermione abrazándolas —. Que bello que encontraron el amor. Ahora cuídense, porque ya saben que a un amor como el de ustedes no todo el mundo lo mira con buenos ojos.

— Lo sabemos — afirmó Pansy —, por eso hemos decidido hacerlo del conocimiento de nuestros padres. Si ellos nos apoyan, entonces podremos con todo.

— Y aunque no lo hicieran — completó Lavender —, de todas maneras nos tenemos la una a la otra, y para mí eso es suficiente. Pero estoy segura de que lo harán.

— Y yo también — dijo Pansy resuelta, abrazando a Lavender.

— Pues nosotras también tenemos qué presumirles, ¿verdad Herms? — dijo Ginny sonriendo. Hermione asintió, y les contaron a las serpientes con detalle todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

— ¡Wow, vaya si estuvieron ocupadas! — dijo Lavender asombrada —. Pero me intriga algo. Ginny, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil pedirle las braquialgas a Neville? Él te las hubiera conseguido sin que hubieras ido a Herbología.

— Pues eso pensé también — contestó la pelirroja —, pero resulta que nunca lo encontré. Quién sabe a dónde se habrá metido.

— ¿Quién se metió en dónde? — dijo de repente Luna, apareciendo detrás del grupo. La rubia vestía ropa de calle muy bonita, y una bellísima diadema adornaba su cabeza.

— ¡Luna, amiga! — gritaron todas, abrazándola — ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Te hacíamos de viaje, en la gira del reinado. Con eso de que nos ganaste a todas y eres la Reina de Belleza del Mundo Mágico, creímos que nos ibas a abandonar.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, nada de eso! — dijo Luna riendo —. Yo nunca me olvidaría de mis mejores amigas, y menos ahora que voy a viajar. Vine a arreglar algunas cosas para mi viaje de reinado, como permisos de faltar a clases, y la forma de recuperarlas. Pero ya tengo una parte resuelta, mis ayudantes me van a apoyar.

— ¿Ayudantes? — preguntó Hermione — ¿Acaso te asignaron gente de apoyo para tus compromisos?

— Así es — dijo la rubia —, y estarán conmigo casi todo el tiempo, pendientes de todo lo que necesite y… ¡Ah, miren, allá vienen ya!

Al voltear hacia donde indicaba Luna, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Quienes venían por el pasillo, cargadas de papeles y las cosas personales de la rubia eran ni más ni menos que las hermanas Patil, pues tal había sido su castigo impuesto por el jurado por sus malas acciones. Las chicas estaban al borde de un ataque de risa, pero se contuvieron cuando las hermanas llegaron ante ellas, cansadas y jadeando por el esfuerzo.

— Ay chicas — les dijo la rubia —. No me digan que ya se cansaron. Si solamente traje un par de mis trabajos de tallado, para pasar el tiempo durante el viaje.

— Sí Luna — dijo Parvati —, pero es que ahora te dedicas a tallar mármol, y pesa mucho…

— Y tus papeles — dijo a su vez Padma —, son demasiados Luna. Sé que son documentaciones, fechas y compromisos por escrito, pero…

— ¡Ay, detalles sin importancia! — dijo Luna, al más puro estilo de Fleur —. Yo sé que pueden. Anden, adelántense a la oficina de Dumbledore, ya las alcanzo.

Las Patil pusieron cara de resignación, y tomando sus cargamentos se retiraron. Las demás chicas no pudieron aguantar más, y estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, Luna, pero cómo las maltratas! — dijo Ginny entre risas.

— ¡Sí, ahora sí que tuvieron su merecido! — dijo Pansy, limpiándose las lagrimitas de tanto reír.

— ¡Ay amigas, cómo me dicen eso! — les espetó Luna — Pero si las trato bien, hasta les dejo cargar mis cosas, y miren que soy muy especial con ellas.

— Lo sabemos Luna, lo sabemos bien — le dijo Hermione —. Pero bueno, tú no solamente viniste a ver a Dumbledore, ¿verdad? Sabes que él te resolverá todo en unos minutos.

— Bueno, la verdad… — balbuceó Luna, poniéndose colorada —. Pueeeesss… vine además a pasar una linda tarde con mi novio.

— ¡¿QUIÉEEEENNN?! — dijeron todas, abriendo los ojos con asombro.

— Con mi novio chicas. ¿Se acuerdan que en el evento final alguien me mandó flores? Bueno pues fue alguien a quien yo siempre he querido de lejos. No sé por qué, pero me encanta, y vine por él para… ¡Ah, qué bien, ahí viene ya!

Al voltear hacia donde Luna indicaba, la sorpresa fue aún mayor que con lasPatil. Quien llegaba en ese momento era Neville Logbottom, pero se veía extrañamente diferente. Estaba arreglado impecablemente, con traje y corbata, cabello peinado a la moda y muy pulcro. Se veía realmente como alguien distinto al Neville de siempre. Al llegar las saludó a todas con un educado beso en la mano, y al llegar con Luna la abrazó con suavidad y la besó en los labios.

— Hola caramelo — le dijo a Luna cariñosamente.

— Hola leoncito — contestó la rubia melosa.

— O-oigan — tartamudeó Lavender — ¿C-cómo es que ustedes…?

— ¿Nos hicimos novios? — completó Luna, abrazando a Neville —. Pues verán, luego de la premiación, y la fiesta que siguió, y bla, bla, bla; me di a la tarea de buscarlo. Sabía que estaba ahí no sé por qué, tenía esa corazonada después de recibir las flores y ver su nombre en la tarjeta. Lo encontré mucho después, a la salida de la fiesta de premiación. Le di las gracias por las flores y le pregunté por qué no había ido a felicitarme. Me dijo que se sentía incómodo adentro, y que prefería verme de lejos y esperar la oportunidad de hablar conmigo. Yo le dije que si no era ahora sería muy difícil después, porque estaría demasiado ocupada. Y entonces, sin más ni más, me tomó en sus brazos y… me besó.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Ginny sin dar crédito — ¿Tú hiciste eso Neville?

— Pues sí — dijo Neville con modestia —. Yo siempre había visto a Luna con mucho cariño, pero se me hacía que estaba demasiado lejos para mí. Me sentía poca cosa para ella. Hasta que entró en el concurso, y comencé a ir a verla a todos los eventos. Me preparé con multijugos para pasar inadvertido, y solo Luna supo que estaba ahí. Me armé de valor y, luego de besarla, le dije que la amaba. Y afortunadamente, ella me correspondió.

— ¡Sí! — dijo Luna entusiasmada — Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Con Neville pasé una noche… Mmm… Inolvidable…

— ¿C-cómo? — dijo Hermione — E- eso signif-fica que us-ustedes se-se… U-ustedes lo hi-hici…?

— Sí amiga — dijo Luna satisfecha —, lo hicimos. Nuestra primera vez, ¿verdad amor?

Neville solo sonrió, y se abrazó de Luna. Las demás tardaron un poco en procesar la noticia, pero finalmente felicitaron a la pareja con abrazos y hurras.

— Afortunadamente vienen ya las vacaciones — dijo Luna —. Podrás alcanzarme en mis viajes, y estaremos juntitos Neville leoncito.

— Así será — dijo Neville —, pero mientras, vámonos a pasear. El tiempo vuela y si no lo aprovechamos se nos pasa, amor mío.

— Ay sí cielo. Vámonos ya.

— ¡Oh, Luna, Luna _queguida, _qué bueno que te alcancé! — dijo Fleur Delacour, frenando su carrera ante el grupo —. ¡Puf, puf, Hola _queguidas_ amigas! Les _tgaigo _noticias. EL año _entgante habgá _un nuevo _concugso _de belleza, y esta vez ¡_segá _aquí, en _Hogwagts!_

— ¿De verdad? — dijeron todas encantadas — ¡Fantástico!

— Oye Fleur — dijo Lavender — ¿No crees que hubiera sido más fácil mandar una lechuza que perder el aliento por correr así?

— _Oui, oui — _dijo la rubia —,_ pego _de todas _fogmas _tenía que _alcanzag_ a Luna, yo también _viajagué _como _embajadoga_ _paga invitag _a _otgos _colegios de todo el mundo mágico.

— ¡Pues qué buenas noticias Fleur! — dijo Ginny con entusiasmo —¡Por supuesto que cuentas conmigo!

— También conmigo — dijo Hermione resuelta —. Ya verán que ahora sí ganaré.

— Pues deberás vencernos primero amiga — dijeron a un tiempo Pansy y Lavender.

— ¡Qué bien, yo también quiero entrar! — dijo luna saltando de alegría —. Al cabo que el nuevo reglamento permite que las reinas puedan concursar de nuevo.

— ¡Ah, _pego _no se olviden de _mua_! — dijo Fleur — Yo también _estagué_ ahí, no lo olviden.

Así, mientras discutían, Harry y Ron las miraban desde lejos, mientras comían sus tostadas.

— ¿De qué hablarán ahora Harry? — preguntó Ron a su amigo.

— No lo sé Ron — dijo el moreno —, pero presiento que pronto nos vamos a enterar…

FIN


End file.
